Confessions
by Battygirl
Summary: In seeking revenge on those who wronged him, Sasuke enlists the help of Kiba and Orochimaru to take down his brother and his enemies of Konoha. Pairings: GaaxSaku, ShikaxTema, ChouxOC, ItaxOC, One-sided KibaxOC, NaruxHina, & a surprise pairing! READ NOTE!
1. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers;**

You all know me, I'm Battygirl, the author of many stories here on that you may or may not like. In the past I was a serious flamer but have since changed after learning better etiquette—I suppose that's the best way to phrase it…I am writing this little letter for one reason and one reason alone; I would really appreciate no mindless flames. When I say that, I mean I don't want the kind of reviews where people just yell nonsensical dribble. And I mean those reviews like 'You suck!' or 'This makes the Naruto section look horrible!' I would also appreciate if you didn't tell me how much of a 'Mary-Sue' either of the OCs are. I don't care. I'm trying to make it less Mary-Sue with the rewrite, but you're going to have to bear with me. I will accept well written comments or criticisms, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd keep it at that. I want people to go to my reviews and see a well written critique or a good comment for my stories and now that I know just how it feels to have your review page cluttered with flames, I really feel bad for all the ones I have left and I apologize to those people if they're actually choosing to read this. Um…I think that's all I really wanted to say. Thank you so much for sticking with me to this point in the letter. I'm sure I've bored you to tears. I will update the revised chapters and the new chapters as soon as possible—hopefully this weekend if I'm lucky enough for my computer to work. Thanks again for your reviews and your attention. I'll now leave you to enjoy the revised version of 'Confessions'.

Yours,

Battygirl


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Finally!! Confessions chapters 1-12 have finally been revised and with _awesome_ new Japanese words and scenes! I have changed a lot started at Chapter 7, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it! Now, to keep the lawyers off my back, I'll have...hm...CHOUJI-KUN!!!! say teh disclaimer for me!!! YAY!!!**

**Chouji: Anou...Scammy-chan doesn't own us Naruto characters or the scenes that come from the show or the manga...**

**BG: YAY!!! Chou-kun's so sweet!! Very good Chouji!!! *glomps teh Chouji***

**PTalim: While they're busy with...that...I'll send you, the reader, to the story! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Confessions

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in the shadows. Surely no one would notice someone like him. Only his 'siblings' would be able to point him out. Faded green eyes brought out by black outlines glared down at them as haunting memories plagued him. Glancing back at the gourd on his back, he grimaced. This burden seemed to weigh heavier on his heart today. Closing his eyes and running his fingers through his flaming red hair, Gaara sighed. Opening his eyes again and gazing around at the many people on the street, he let his eyes settle on two figures. One of them was wearing all black, with blue-black hair, and was walking calmly and silently to his destination, keeping his black eyes forward. The other stumbled behind him, blushing at his back as her short, cotton candy pink hair blew slightly in the wind. Her red robes had smudges on them, probably from not watching where she was going as she watched the Uchiha, and her pale, bluish-green eyes were alight with undying love.

'Ai,' Gaara thought with a sneer, 'kotoba yori sukunai imi.'

With what could almost be called a flinch, he reached a hand up over a sudden pain in his chest. After glaring at the two for a moment, Gaara stared down, attempting to avert his gaze and thoughts from them. As he stared down, his eyes picked up an older, chubbier boy wearing a black, one-piece, long sleeve jumpsuit with a circle in the middle, half yellow, half red, staring up at him with cold eyes. The purple markings on his face gave great contrast with his black eyes as he gazed up at his younger brother while the puppet on his back remained motionless. Beside him, a young woman stood gazing at him with a slight less intensity. Her blond hair was tied back in four, short ponytails. She wore a fishnet shirt under her lavender robes and a giant fan was held to her side. Glaring down at them as well, he returned his hateful look to the Genin below. The girl had stopped and had let the boy walk away until he was out of both of their sights. Lowering her head, she faced the other direction, having given up stalking her beloved Uchiha Sasuke for today. Light green eyes followed her until she too was out of sight, before their owner climbed down from his perch. Sending a look of death to his 'siblings', Gaara silently told them not to bother them nor speak before he sulked off after her, far enough away to avoid questioning from others as to why someone like him would follow after someone like Haruno Sakura.

After following her for a while in the shadows, he found himself in a park. Stopping as she sat down on a nearby bench, he searched for a place to quietly observe her for the time being. Leaning against a tree in the shadows, Gaara watched this vaguely interesting girl rest her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands as she stared down at the sidewalk. Even from this distance he could see her crying and could just barely hear her sobs. Moving a tad closer he was able to get just close enough to hear what she was saying without being discovered.

"Sasuke-kun," she uttered, barely audible for Gaara to hear.

Glaring, he reached a hand over his heart again, wincing at the pain that throbbed there. Why though? Why did it hurt him to see this insignificant girl crying over that bastard, Uchiha? Gaara snuck up until he was pretty much right behind the Genin. Sakura never noticed though. She was still crying over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." she sighed to herself while holding her arm and as she began to sob, "Why won't you just accept me? ...I just wanted one chance-one chance-that's all I ask."

She felt cold—she wanted to die. Okay, so she was twelve, but she still felt so lonely...she had no one. Despite her efforts, she couldn't get the love of her life to accept her. Naruto wasn't trying to win her heart any more because of Hyuuga Hinata, and Rock Lee had recently accepted Tenten as his girlfriend, even if he still had somewhat of an infatuation for her.

'Acceptance,' she thought with a sight, 'Why does love have to torment me?'

Gaara stared down at her sadly before leaning close to her.

"We seem to be more alike than you realize," he whispered before disappearing.

Gasping, Saukra whipped her head around to find nothing there, only particles of dust floating around her. Upon finding no one and nothing around, she concluded that she was hearing things and stood. She began walking away; heading for home, and was oblivious to the presence of the suna-nin glaring after her in the trees.

'Kuso,' he cursed mentally with each step he took after her, 'why am I so tempted to follow? She means nothing to me!'

Dô shite...? Dô shite...? Dô shite...? Why did it hurt to watch her cry? Why did he want to hold her to make those tears go away? Why did he want to follow her home to make sure she was safe? Why did his heart flutter when he saw her?

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself as he walked away from her home and back to where Kankuro and Temari were waiting.

Looking up at him, Temari and Kankuro gave him looks of confusion and slight concern.

"You didn't kill her, did you Gaara?" Kankuro joked, though giving his brother a stern look as he leaned against the tree.

Gaara only glared and said nothing in return as he walked past them and back to where they'd been staying for the exams.

--

Sakura lay in her bed, staring up at her ceiling thoughtfully. However, contrary to popular belief, her thoughts weren't on Uchiha Sasuke.

'_We seem to be more alike than you realize._'

The sentence was buzzing around in her head ever since she'd gotten home. It couldn't have been her imagination! She'd distinctly heard someone else whisper that in her ear! But who? Sighing, she sat up and looked out her window, it had yet to grow dark and the sun wouldn't go down for a few hours. Why not take a walk to clear her head? Maybe retracing her steps would help her understand what had happened...what she had heard. Standing, she made her way to her door and walked back out, hoping to maybe run into a cheerful face to lift her spirits.

"Oy, Sakura!" a nagging voice cried to her as she drew near the flower shop.

No such luck...Sakura sighed. Hoping to run into someone like Hinata or Talim, she found herself annoyed that she had run into Yamanaka Ino. She glanced up at her fellow kunoichi, who was wearing her traditional purple tank top-like shirt and her purple skirt. There were bandages around the platinum blonde's waist and her, now short hair was tied back in a tight ponytail.

"What do you want, Ino?" she asked as her rival stood in my way.

"Oh, I can tell when someone's feeling down in the dumps or confused," Ino replied, making Sakura start, "And you're really confused. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Sakura asked defensively, hoping she would move and leave her alone, "Why do you care?

"I was just curious is all" Ino stated still not moving, "So tell me what's wrong."

"Iie," Sakura snapped, "I'd rather tell a rotting tree stump than you."

"Tell me what's wrong or I'm not even going to budge," Ino said with a victorious smile.

"I _could_ always walk around you," Sakura stated.

"Not if I use my Shintenshin no jutsu to get into your head," Ino smirked.

Even Sakura had to admit, Ino was pretty good at this type of thing.

"Wakarimashita," she sighed. "Only so you'll move and I can get on with my life. When I was sitting in the park a little while back, I could've sworn I heard someone say, 'We seem to be more alike than you realize,' but when I looked behind me to see if anyone was there, there was nothing."

Ino stood there looking confused, thoughtful, and slightly dazed.

"I guess I think you'd be right—even _you_ aren't crazy, yet..." Ino shrugged, "which surprises me since you're on Naruto's team...I think someone _was_ there, but, being the slowpoke that you are, you turned your head too late and they left before you could say anything to them."

She then moved to the side.

"You can go now," she finished, "I guess…"

However, even before the words had left her lips, Sakura was running away as fast as she could. After a few minutes, she finally slowed and doubled over to catch her breath.

"So, he didn't kill you, eh?" a voice near her asked.

Snapping her head up, Sakura was surprised to find Temari and Kankuro walking towards her.

"Oh, kon'nichi wa," Sakura said and after regaining her composer, continued, "What do you mean, 'he didn't kill me'? Who are you talking about?"

"We saw Gaara following you a while ago," Temari replied, making Sakura jump a little, "We thought for sure he'd killed you."

Sakura's heart sank as she listened. 'G-Gaara'? He'd been following her? She shivered in fear.

'_H-He could've killed us!_' Inner Sakura shrieked, '_And you wouldn't have even seen it coming! Some ninja you are!!_'

Even worse...Reeling her thoughts back, Sakura settled on the scene in the park with a slight twist and a blush. Placing Gaara into the picture, she fit the voice with him and felt her heart stop for a moment as fear gripped it tight.

'_We seem to be more alike than you realize._'

Placing a hand over her mouth, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut before running away, terrified. Watching her run, Kankuro and Temari both wore confused looks. Sure, being followed by someone like Gaara would freak a person out, but Sakura looked as if she'd just been told Uchiha Sasuke had just been murdered. Walking back home, they were pleasantly surprised to discover Gaara's lone gourd next to the door to his room. Shrugging, the sand siblings bid each other goodnight and retired to their respected rooms. In the sanctuary he more commonly referred to as his room, Gaara sat alone, thinking about his little encounter with the pink-haired Genin. Alone. Like he's always been. He had always been content with taking his anger from his loneliness out on the wrong people--usually Temari and Kankuro...But when he was near that kunoichi, Sakura, he somehow couldn't feel angry or any other emotion--well...other than the one of wanting her as far away from that bastard, Uchiha as possible. But why should he care about that...about her?

'She means nothing to me,' he thought sighing.

'_You only say that because you know you adore her_,' the one-tailed demon lurking inside of him, Shukaku, uttered, '_You do not want to be alone any more...every creature seeks a soul mate...humans, in particular, seem to desire a mate more than any other._'

"I'm not supposed to love anyone but myself, remember?" Gaara asked glaring at the wall, "It's why I wear this mark..."

'_True, but what about those siblings of yours?_' Shukaku asked.

"Family in this matter doesn't count," Gaara replied, speaking more to himself than to Shukaku, "And I've never said that I even liked those two much less 'loved'."

'_Oh, come off it!_' roared the now angry demon, '_Why won't you just admit that you feel love for someone other than yourself!_'

Gaara winced at the hatred in the demon's voice, but pressed on in a calm voice.

"I know nothing about this girl," he pointed out, "How can I feel love for someone I know nothing about?"

For a moment, Shukaku was silent.

"Since I don't know her, I could agree with you that it could be something of...'infatuation'," Gaara continued, "But love and infatuations are two different things."

Shukaku remained silent, as if wishing to block out any idea that Gaara could merely be 'infatuated' with Sakura. When he answered, however, instead of a rage filled voice, he spoke with one of a calming nature.

'_There are ways to remedy not knowing anything about the one you love,_' he explained, ignoring Gaara's groan when he said the 'L' word again, '_Why not spend time around her? By doing so, you will grow to know her better and will undoubtedly realize you do indeed love her._'

"I don't want to spend time with her," Gaara snapped, "Because of you; I'm a monster--an unloved, lonely beast. That can never change."

That being said, Gaara tuned Shukaku out for the rest of the night as he sat, as usual, awake in his bed, trying not to think of either the demon, or Sakura. Meanwhile, outside of his room, Temari was pressing her ear against the closed door and trying to listen in. Standing straight a minute after she'd heard Gaara fall silent, she made her way to Kankuro's room to tell him what she'd heard.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese Translations:**

**Ai: Love--though I'm _sure_ most of you knew that already if you're a fan of the show...which you should be...if not, then why the hell are you here?!**

**kotoba yori sukunai imi: Meaningless word**

**Kuso: Damn it!**

**Dô shite: Why?**

**Iie: No**

**Wakarimashita: Alright or Fine**

**Okay, I think that's all that people won't know right off. If I missed any you really don't know, please alert me to this and I'll reply to your review. Also I'm not posting repeated words in other chapters. The word 'Dô shite', for example will only be translated here in this chapter. Only because I don't want the bottom of the page of a chapter cluttered with repeated Japanese words...so yeah...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first revised chapter. I'll try to update the story altogether soon. :) Oh and leave a review!! They're fluffy and warm like Chouji huggles!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Temari walked silently to Kankuro's room in her dark blue pajamas and knocked three times before barging in. Clad only in boxer shorts, Kankuro swiftly pulled the covers up over his half-nakedness and glared at Temari, looking much less intimidating without the purple make-up.

"Couldn't you have waited for me to say you could come in!" he roared.

Temari ignored him and walked over to sit on the bed.

"What do you want?" asked Kankuro.

He was still blushing out of embarrassment that his sister had just barged in like that while he was almost in the nude.

"I heard Gaara talking and it woke me up," the fan wielder explained, "Didn't you hear him?"

"Iie," Kankuro replied, "I was...anou…asleep."

"Speaking of which," Temari snapped, "that was another thing that woke me up; you're _really_ loud snoring. Kami-sama! That can be heard _two_ rooms down!"

"What did you hear him saying?" Kankuro asked, changing the subject.

"Well, when I first began to process his words," Temari began, "I heard him say he 'knew nothing about her', and 'how could he love someone he knew nothing about'. I mean...who could he be talking about?"

Kankuro merely shrugged and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Is there anything else?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Temari replied, "He continued on saying that 'since he doesn't know her, it could be an infatuation'. The last thing he went on about was that he 'didn't want to spend time with this girl'...and that 'he was a monster'. That's really all I heard."

"The only girl I've seen him have any kind of interest in is that Sakura girl he was following earlier," Kankuro noted.

Temari sat in thoughtful silence, ignoring Kankuro's never ending glare. After a few minutes, she stood and walked back to her room. Stopping at Gaara's door again, she took a deep breath before knocking quietly. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when she heard Gaara invite her in.

"Oh _sure_," Kankuro ranted from his own door, still clad only in his boxers, "You wait for _him_ to say you can come in! I could have been _naked_!"

Temari sighed and shook her head in annoyance and to shake the disturbing image of her pudgy little brother naked, before reached for the handle and opening Gaara's door.

"G-Gaara-otôto?" Temari asked timidly.

"Nani, Temari?" asked the insomniac.

"I sort of heard you talking to yourself earlier," she began, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

'Kuso,' Gaara thought with a glare, 'I didn't think she could hear me...'

'_Well, of course,_' Shukaku stated, '_you _were_ talking pretty loud._'

"I'm not talking about it," Gaara replied before muttering, "Like I'd _want_ to."

"Onegai, Gaara?" she asked him, "I'm your sister; you can talk to me about anything."

Gaara remained silent, earning a sigh.

"L-Listen, Gaara..." Temari stuttered--she was still talking to her blood thirsty brother, of course she's nervous, "If you won't talk about that, will you at least talk about why you were following Sakura-chan today?"

Gaara's breath caught in his throat, coming out as a slight gasp, before the stoic expression returned.

"Iya," he replied, his voice holding a tinge of worry.

Temari sighed and closed his door behind her before walking over and sitting on the bed. Placing a gentle, yet shaky hand on Gaara's shoulder, Temari gave him a stern look.

"Come on Gaara," she begged, "won't you please tell me what's wrong. I'd really like to think you can rely on me about some things..."

Gaara glared and saying nothing before looking away. Sighing again, Temari stood and walked back to the door. Mustering up her courage, she turned back to him.

"Th-They're having a festival tomorrow," she mentioned, "Kankuro and I were talking about it earlier. He's not bringing anyone as of yet, but we're all gonna go. I...I'm inviting Shikamaru," she blushed at the boy's name as she continued, "W-Would you like to bring someone?"

Gaara only remained silent, determined not to answer her. Temari grinned, an idea already in mind.

--

Temari woke bright and early to get to the shower before Kankuro. He always took so _long_ in there! It kind of made her wonder what he was doing...wait no—it didn't. Smiling at herself in the fogged up mirror, Temari began brushing her shoulder-length, damp hair as she thought of Shikamaru again. There was just a certain charm about his lazy attitude that just drew her in, even _if_ they were on opposing sides. With that cheerful smile still settled upon her lips, Temari walked out of the bathroom and almost right into Kankuro, who was sill half-asleep. Side-stepping her younger brother, Temari walked back to her room in her towel and closed and locked her door behind her. Letting the towel fall to the floor, she lost no time in dressing in her lavender kimono. Tying the deep red sash around her waist she got a good look at herself in the mirror. Her kimono was a pretty shade of lavender with the handle of a light red fan draping across from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist with the fan facing down to her right. The sleeves were designed with little fans and wind symbols and she held a bright red fan in the sash tied around her waist. Smiling even wider, she reached for the hair ornament chopsticks on her dresser and affixed them into her blond hair in the shape of an 'X'.

Walking out of her room, she was quite surprised to find Kankuro actually _ready_ to go. He was wearing a black robe with a grey shirt underneath, obviously trying his best to avoid being seen today. His messy brown hair looked as though it still hadn't been washed, and had a few streaks of his face paint splattered in it. Temari sighed when she saw that he'd _actually_ applied that purple make-up and shook her head. Glancing over at Gaara, who was standing next to him and she felt like hitting him. He was wearing a robe, much like the one he always wore; only it was red and he wore a red shirt underneath. The gourd on his back was also back in place. In other words, he'd adorned the same look he'd always had, just in different color; very much not festive. She didn't blame him, however. It _was_ Gaara after all, what was she suppose to expect? With a sigh, she led them outside and informed them that she was going to go pick up Shikamaru and a few friends and that she'd meet them at the festival, probably at the barbeque. Shrugging, Kankuro bravely put his arm over Gaara's shoulders and ushered him on to the festival. Temari meanwhile made her way to Shikamaru's place; knowing he and his chubby friend would probably be hanging out there, being lazy. Knocking on their door, she was surprised to find a twelve year old girl with purple eyes, white hair, bat ears and bat wings large enough to wrap themselves around her, greeting her in a black kimono with blue flame designs. The sash tied around her waist was also dark blue and her hair was tied back into a ponytail/bun with the chopstick hair ornaments in the shape of a 'y'.

"Battygirl-chan," Temari raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Chou-kun, Temari-chan!" she replied in her high-pitched voice, "You wanna come in?"

"Ôkê," Temari shrugged as Battygirl let her through.

Lying on the couch was her lazy ninja date. Shikamaru's black hair was tied back as usual and he was wearing a gray robe with the Nara crest and a green sash. He stared, completely bored at the chubby boy at he folded up another empty bag of chips to open a new one. The heavy boy had dirty blonde, spiky hair and red swirl tattoos on his chubby cheeks. He was wearing a green robe with the kanji for 'eat' written in red on his chest.

"Time to go!" Battygirl announced excitedly, "Come on Chou-kun! It's time to go!!"

"Can't I stay here," Chouji whined, "Yumi-chan?"

"Iie!!!" she cried, pulling on his arm.

Chouji pouted, but kept eating his chips as he sat on the floor. Battygirl stood in thought for a moment before kneeling next to him.

"Ôkê," she cooed, "But you'll miss barbeque if you don't go..."

"Barbeque?" Chouji asked, perking up instantly.

"Congratulations, Battygirl-chan," Shikamaru commented lamely, "you've said Chouji's secret word."

Grabbing Shikamaru's arm, Chouji proceeded to drag him outside towards the festival.

"O matsu watashi ni, Chou-kun!" Battygirl yelled, trying to follow them, only to be stopped be Temari.

"Let 'em go; we'll meet them there," she ordered calmly, "We need to go get Talim-san and Itachi."

"Itachi-san's coming too?" Battygirl said with a grimace.

Temari nodded before leading the way to the Uchiha residence. Apparently, Sasuke had already left and that only left Talim and Itachi...which was probably a bad thing. After hearing the two knock, a seventeen year old girl with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, took a raven-haired boy with tired-looking, onyx eyes by the arm and practically dragged him outside like Chouji had Shikamaru. Talim was wearing a violet kimono decorated with sheikian eyes. A royal blue sash was tied around her waist. Itachi was merely dressed in his traditional Akatsuki attire.

"Oy Talim-san!" Battygirl cried as they walked out, "You and...'Itachi'...ready to go?"

"Hai," Talim replied before looking around, "Matte, aren't you going with Chouji? And aren't _you_ going with Shikamaru, Temari?"

"Yeah, but we let them go on ahead," Temari explained, before walking off.

"Anou, the festival's that way," Battygirl said pointing to her left.

"I know, but I need to go pick up Sakura-chan so she can come too," Temari replied.

"Dô shite?" Talim asked, putting a death grip on Itachi to keep him still.

"Iku watashi ni," Temari replied, "I'll explain on the way."

Talim and Battygirl nodded and ran after her, Itachi being dragged behind them.

"You see," Temari began, "yesterday, Kankuro and I saw Gaara follow Sakura-chan after she stopped stalking that little bastard, Sasuke. Shortly after Gaara came back and left for home, we saw Sakura walking by. I mean, we thought for sure Gaara had killed her, obviously not, of course, but you know what I mean."

The other two girls nodded and Temari continued.

"And last night I heard him talking himself," she went on, "and I think he was talking about her because he sounded so lonely."

"So, what you're saying is," Battygirl began, "you think Gaara-sama likes Sakura-chan?"

"Tadashii," Temari replied.

"So why did you need us here?" Talim asked.

"I didn't know where to go..." Temari muttered.

Talim nodded as they approached Sakura's home before knocking on the door. Sakura opened the door wearing pink pajamas and fuzzy, pink kitty slippers. Obviously, she hadn't planned on going to the festival till later and was probably just hanging out and enjoying her free time. She blushed when she saw Itachi.

'_Great!_' Inner Sakura screamed, '_Now Sasuke-kun's brother will know what I wear to bed! Why on earth is he here?_'

"Anou...what's going on?" she asked timidly.

"I'll tell ya what's goin' on!" Battygirl exclaimed. "We're trying to get to the festival, but you're not dressed!"

She then turned to the others.

"Everyone inside!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air, "We need to help Sakura-chan get ready!"

Temari and Talim nodded and followed Battygirl inside, the latter, yet again dragging her precious Itachi along. After tying Itachi to a chair she, Temari, and Battygirl ushered Sakura upstairs to the latter's room. Closing and locking the door behind them, they each gave job orders. Battygirl would search through Sakura's many kimonos (the pink haired kunoichi liked to keep her options for other festivals wide open), Talim would fix up Sakura's short hair, and Temari would work on Sakura's make-up. Once done and after about fifteen minutes worth of working, the three girls backed away to get a good look at their handy work and smiled. Sakura saw their smiles and walked over to her full length mirror and squealed in delight. The kimono Battygirl had picked out was light pink with slightly darker pink cherry blossom petals. The sash around her waist was a dark red like Temari's and the ends of the sleeves were designed with dark red swirls. Talim had fixed her hair with random cherry blossom petal clips that looked like actual cherry blossom petals that had only recently fallen onto her head. Temari had given her cheeks a slight touchup, to make them slightly rosier and had applied a light touch of red lipstick as well as a light touch of eye shadow. Turning back to them, Sakura's smile widened, the sign that she was ready to go! Walking back downstairs, they untied Itachi and made their way to the festival. Heading straight for the barbeque, they easily found Shikamaru and Chouji and, surprisingly, Kankuro and Gaara--surprisingly only because Temari hadn't thought her idiot brother had listened and that Gaara wouldn't care.

"Chou-kun!" Battygirl yelled running up to them and glomping her pleasingly plump favorite.

Too bad for Shikamaru, he was sitting on the end while Chouji sat next to the window and got smished. Temari pulled Shikamaru out from under Battygirl's wrath-like glomp on Chouji and held him steady as he felt his head spin.

"Battygirl," Talim laughed, making her presence known, "I don't think he can reach his food."

Battygirl glanced at Chouji and gasped before letting him go. Chouji nearly fell face first into his food, had he not stopped himself.

"Gomen nasai Chou-kun!" Battygirl cried, placing her hands over her mouth, "I just luff you so much!"

Chouji smiled broadly and patted her head, making her cuddle close again. By this time, however, there were two members of their little group who weren't paying attention to this little skit. After Sakura had come into their views, Gaara and Kankuro had found something much more interesting to watch. Sakura blushed when she saw Gaara staring at her and averted her gaze as she was reminded of yesterday. Turning her attention back to Sakura, Temari saw her blushing and looking away and her gaze was then brought to her brothers. She found this to be a 'good-news-bad-news' situation. The good news was that Gaara was showing his interest in her. The bad news; now Kankuro was showing an interest and it was all but discreet. Geez...she'd seen dogs drool less over a T-bone steak...Kankuro's jaw had nearly dropped onto the table they were sitting at. Realizing he was staring, however, Gaara tore his gaze from her and stood, having been sitting in the seat farthest from the window, and walked off to the side. Kankuro stood as well, but walked up to Sakura; standing next to Talim Sakura turned and started when she came face to purple marked face with a lustful Kankuro.

"S-Sakura-chan," he began, trying to force down his excitement, "I noticed you didn't come in with anyone...A-Anou...wouldn't someone as...as lovely as yourself have a...a date to the festival?"

That question gained everyone's attention--even Battygirl's and Chouji's. Was...Was Kankuro trying to flirt with Sakura! 'WTF' mate!

"A-Anou...I-Iie...I-I don't have a...a date," the word date had obviously been forced, as if she knew what was coming.

"Then...I'd be honored to escort you, Sakura-chan," Kankuro offered, bowing low and taking her hand.

Sakura said nothing and only blushed as he took her silence as a yes and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: Translations;**

**Otôto: Little brother (ex: Gaara-otôto=little brother, Gaara...kinda...)**

**Nani: What?**

**Onegai: Please**

**Iya: Another way to say 'no' or 'nothing'--in this case 'no reason'.**

**O matsu watashi ni: Wait for me**

**Matte: Wait**

**Anou: Uh...**

**Iku watashi ni: Follow me**

**Tadashii: Exactly**

**I _think_ that's all...lemme know if there's more that I missed! And leave a review if you liked it! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gaara glared at his older brother as he cuddled up to Sakura. Around him, the others could only watch, stunned as Sakura was held at Kankuro's side and as he nuzzled her affectionately. Knowing something was _completely_ wrong here; Temari wrenched Kankuro away from Sakura and dragged him outside so they could talk in silence.

"Kankuro," she hissed, "what the _hell_ do you think you're you doing?"

Kankuro didn't answer and only tried looking back into the restaurant to catch a better look at Sakura. Temari growled and grabbed her brother's collar and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Kankuro, you do realize that we're trying to help _Gaara_ not let you help your_self_!" she nearly yelled.

"Oy, I'm a teenager!" he replied defensively, "Blame my hormones!"

"Kankuro, this is serious!" Temari yelled.

"What's serious, tebayo?" a voice bellowed behind them.

Temari turned and found the voice's owner to be none other than Uzamaki Naruto. The knuckle-headed ninja was adorned in a similar version of Gaara and Kankuro's robes, the only difference being that his were orange with a red shirt underneath. Beside him and on his arm was none other than Hyuuga Hinata, wearing a lilac kimono with lavender lily patterns along with a blush and a small smile on her heart-shaped face. Kiba stood with them next to Hinata, his hoodie replaced with white robes and bone designs. Of course, little Akaramru sat nestled on his head of brunette locks. On Naruto's right stood Lee and Tenten. Lee smiled widely as Tenten hugged his arm. He'd chosen green robes with a red sash. His big eyes were full of laughter and joy as his companion hugged him close. Tenten's pretty brown eyes were accented beautifully by blue eyeshadow and complimented her kimono well. It was a pink, Chinese style dress with a bright green sash and light green leaves decorating the dress itself.

"Kon'nichi wa, Naruto," Temari sighed as she let her brother go.

"So you guys came for the festival too huh?" the blond asked, smiling his goofy smile, "Who are ya here with?"

"Temari-sama's here with me," Shikamaru voiced from behind the siblings as the rest of the gang followed.

As Sakura came into view, both Kiba and Naruto were pleasantly surprised.

"Wow Sakura you look real pretty in that!" Naruto commented, only to be punched by Hinata.

"A-Are you looking at another woman?" she shrieked.

"Is she okay?" Sakura asked Kiba, as Hinata pummeled Naruto.

"It's that time of the month," he replied in a whisper.

"Oh," Sakura answered.

"Are you calling me _fat_, dog boy?" Hinata roared randomly before pouncing on Kiba as the others cowered under her wrath.

It took them a few minutes, but they finally calmed Hinata down to a point where she was that shy little girl again and they were on their way, talking about the festivities.

"So, S-Sakura, a-are you here with anyone?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"She's with me!" Kankuro replied, pulling her against him and making them look like twins conjoined at the hip.

The others all shuddered, with the exception of Gaara of course. He glared at his brother's back with undying hatred. If looks could kill (which, in a way, Gaara's...did) Kankuro would be down, bleeding and probably resurrected to die again. After a few minutes of walking around and looking at the different stands, Sakura began to relax (even if she was still in Kankuro's arms). However, that changed as they came across a pair they didn't particularly wanna meet at the time: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga in question was adorned in a grey robe with a white shirt underneath. He had let his hair down and out of the loose pony tail and the wind now played through the dark tresses. Sasuke had chosen to keep his usual look and hadn't bothered to dress for the occasion.

"Sugoi, Neji," Battygirl smirked in feigned awe as she put a finger to her chin, "I didn't think you were one to dress up for this kind of thing."

"I'm not," Neji mumbled in return a light blush playing on his cheeks as he glared away, "H-Hinata made me where this."

"Why would you listen to Hinata-sama?" Yumi pressed, "You never listen to Hinata-sama...freak..."

Neji said nothing and only continued to glare away in anger. Obviously, Hinata was so scary when she was PMSing that she was able to scare someone as formidable as Hyuuga Neji.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bastard!!" Hinata yelled at Neji, "My outfit does _not_ make my ass look fat!"

"Yumi, you're one to talk," Sasuke commented, ignoring Hinata, "If you're desperate enough to want to date someone as ugly, fat, and stupid as Akimichi Chouji. What a little freak..."

Battygirl glared-if it were physically possible, steam might have shot out of her bat ears-before going all Darth Vader on him while Chouji ate his chips.

"You shut your fucking mouth about my Chou-kun!!!!" she shrieked, needing to be held back by Kiba and Shikamari, "You little emo faggot!!!"

"And what about you Talim-san?" he continued, "How could _anyone_ be desperate enough to date Itachi? Aniki isn't exactly the most 'eligible' bachelor..."

Now it was Talim and Itachi's turn to go all Darth Vader on the little bastard.

"You shut your dirty pie hole ya little shit!" Talim and Itachi yelled at him simultaneously.

"And what about Hinata, eh Neji?" Sasuke went on, "Pretty sad that she's obsessed with an _idiot_ like Naruto, ne?"

"What the fuck did you say about me, you little bastard!!!" Hinata shrieked

Neji didn't reply for that reason.

"And Tenten, really?" Sasuke laughed, "Going out with the caterpiller brow? Kinda _sad_ isn't it?"

"Pft, you're one to talk," Temari scoffed as she and Tenten held Hinata back, "Is your hair _supposed_ to look like a chiken's ass?"

"And you know _full_ well that Lee could beat your ass into next week," Tenten added with a smirk.

"And, Temari, _please_," Sasuke laughed, "that lazy shadow lover? You _that_ desperate?"

"You're just jealous because Shikamaru's a _genius_," Temari laughed, "and you're definitely not..."

"And Kiba, what's with _you_?" Sasuke went on, "Couldn't win over the _freak_?"

"What'd you say to me?!" Kiba growled.

"You're all _nowhere_ near as pathetic as Sakura here, though," Sasuke continued.

Sakura felt her heart drop at his words.

"She's more desperate than any of you, if she's willing to date someone like _Kankuro_," he explained.

He turned towards her then.

"Are you really that _lonely_ Sakura?" he sneered, "That you'd find comfort in someone as ugly as him?"

He chuckled then.

"I suppose you should be grateful, though," he went on, "that at least _someone_ finds you attractive."

"Oy!" Naruto yelled as Sakura nearly burst into tears, "You can say shitty stuff like that to me, but don't you dare say something like that about Sakura! She's been nothing but loving and affectionate towards you and all you do is make fun of her and treat her like shit! I'm not gonna let you say that about my friend, tebayo!"

Neji glanced at Sasuke--even _he_ had to admit that that was a little harsh.

We now turn our attention from Naruto, to a very angry Gaara. To say that Gaara was 'pissed' would be a massive understatement. He'd surpassed 'pissed'. He knew he couldn't 'kill' Sasuke, out of fear of hurting Sakura even more, but he could make that bastard wish he was dead!

'_Just kill him!_' Shukaku shrieked, '_How _dare_ he say such things about the one you love!_'

'I love no one,' he replied in thought, 'but I don't want him to hurt her anymore...I don't understand...'

"Dô shite?" he murmured aloud.

"Why what?" Neji asked, finally coming out of his embarrassment and turning Sasuke's attention to the sand nin.

"Why must you feel the need to insult someone who nearly worships you?" Gaara asked Sasuke, keeping his voice calm and his true question in his head, "Are you merely jealous that _my_ aniki has her on his arm and that she may have given up on you? That you are uglier than him? Or are you jealous that someone like Itachi or the Akimichi or any of the others can gain more affection than you? That not all girls find you attractive?"

Sasuke looked perplexed and outraged for a moment as he searched for a retaliation, but his cool expression returned almost as quickly as it left.

"What do you care anyway, Gaara?" he asked in reply, "I thought you only cared about yourself?"

"I do," Gaara responded reaching for the cork in the gourd on his back, "but I feel that I dislike you enough to want to beat you down in return for what you say to these people who have won my trust and friendship."

"Enough talk!" Hinata yelled before pointing at Sasuke, "Time to get some hurting on damn it! You mess with me, my boyfriend or any of my friends, you get your ass whupped!"

In Naruto's little head, even Kyuubi cowered under Hinata's wrath.

'_Your girlfriend is scary,_' it hissed to his immature host.

'I know,' Naruto replied in thought, 'But it's kinda hot...'

Going unnoticed by all but Temari, sand began sizzling around Sasuke's feet, a sure fire sign that Gaara was prepared to kill him.

"How 'bout you go be a jackass somewhere else Sasuke?" Temari asked, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "There's obviously nobody here who wants you around."

"You're right, for once," Sasuke said turning to walk away, "Come on Neji--I think we've done enough damage here."

Neji followed hesitantly; unsure of whether or not to follow this asshole, but happy enough to be away from the frightening Hinata, and said nothing to them as he did. Everyone looked back at Sakura to find her crying into a stunned Kankuro's shoulder. No wonder he hadn't spoken up. Gaara was still glaring after Sasuke and clenching the cork in his hand and commanding the sand to follow the Uchiha.

"Gaara-otôto, please calm down," Temari crooned in his ear, "It'll hurt her so much more if you kill him."

At her words, the sand nin relaxed and the sand retreated to the gourd, followed closely by the cork. Placing a hand on his head to try and block out Shukaku's rage, Gaara began to stagger away to a secluded area. He knew the other's eyes were following him, but their owners dared not join. Sakura looked up and after Gaara with a sniffle. Curious about why in the world he'd stand up for her like that, she urged herself to follow. Pulling away from a protesting Kankuro, she numbly followed the lonely redhead, leaving the others to stare after the two of them. Battygirl, Temari and Talim smiled widely, all glad Temari's plan was working.

"Why's Sakura-chan following after Gaara, tebayo?" Naruto asked, holding Hinata down as she tried to follow after and kill Sasuke.

"Don't know, don't care; as long as it gets the two of them together!" Battygirl replied, before turning to Kiba and clapping her hands, "C'mere Akamaru."

"What are you talking about, koibito?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped down into Battygirl's arms at her hand signals.

"Gaara followed her yesterday and last night" Temari explained calmly, "I overheard him talking about her in his room."

Battygirl nodded frantically and let Akamaru go before she clung to Chouji again, who had just finished another bag of chips.

"And I'm not your koibito," she added as she glared at Kiba.

'Why do I want to protect _her_?' Gaara asked as he continued to walk away, 'Why did it hurt me so badly when I heard that Uchiha insult her? Dôshite? I don't understand...!'

Sakura followed him to the park she'd visited last night.

'_Why'd we come here?_' asked Sakura's inner self.

'I don't know,' she replied in thought, 'But I have to thank him...and this is where he came...'

'_Gaara,_' the demon racoon growled, '_why did we come here instead of staying and killing that damned Uchiha!_'

'It was the first place that I'd thought of through your _yelling_,' Gaara replied as he sat down on one of the park benches and closed his eyes.

"Anou, Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him, making the sand nin's eyes shoot open and making him jump since she'd 'snuck' up behind him.

"You...followed me?" he asked, not bothering to glance at her.

"H-Hai," Sakura replied, thinking for a moment before finishing, "Let's just call it pay back for when you followed me here last night."  
Gaara's breath caught in his throat.

'_How the hell did she find out we followed her!_' the now angered Shukaku roared.

Then it hit him; Temari and Kankuro. Of course they would've told her.

'Note to self,' he mentally noted, 'kill Temari and Kankuro when I see them again--more likely at home so as not to cause much confusion...'

'_Oy!_' Shukaku exclaimed, '_I'm not your freakin' secretary!_'

"Don'na," Gaara murmured aloud.

"Huh?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Iya," Gaara sighed, looking down.

When she saw this, Sakura felt sad for some reason.

'_Ah, hell no!_' Inner Sakura exclaimed, '_Don't tell me you're actually falling for this insomniac, freak!_'

'He's not a freak...' Sakura contradicted.

"Oy, Gaara-sama," she began, sitting down on the bench with him--keeping a fair distance of course; he was still kind of creepy, "I-I just wanted to say thank you for what you did when we ran into Sasuke-kun. You really didn't have to do that."

"I know," Gaara replied, keeping his voice calm.

"Why did you do it, then?" Sakura inquired moving closer.

Gaara said nothing, having no answer to that himself. They said nothing for a while and only sat with each other; Gaara staring at the ground, and Sakura staring at him, still waiting for an answer.

"Haruno-chan," Gaara said after a while, "Why are you still here? Don't you know that I'm a monster? That I could kill you at any time?"

Sakura paused.

"If you wanted to kill me," she began slowly, "I believe you would have done so by now."

Gaara glanced over at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the ground, trying to ignore how true that was. A moment later, Sakura stood and turned to Gaara.

"Thank you again, Gaara-sama," she said quietly.

Then, as an added thank you, she kissed his cheek and walked back to where the others were waiting. Gaara remained where he was sitting, staring wide-eyed at the ground and reaching his hand up to his cheek as he blushed a deep crimson.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Tebayo: I really couldn't tell ya what the f#% that means...I just know it's something Naruto says a lot in the show...**

**Sugoi: Wow**

**Aniki: big brother**

**Don'na: Whatever**

**Okay, that should be all of the new ones. Lemme know if there are some you need help with!! YAY!!! And review!!! Don't forget to review!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gaara, still blushing, sat there thinking--rather, arguing with his inner demon.

'_Sugoi!_' Shukaku rang in, '_You've not even _told_ her you like her and she kisses you! You should make sure to threaten that Uchiha more often!_'

'Damare,' Gaara snapped back in thought to his inner demon, 'that was merely a kiss of gratitude. It meant nothing more than that'

'_Hai, demo a kiss is a kiss, Gaara!_' Shukaku replied, '_Just be happy she somewhat shares your feelings!_'

"What feelings?" Gaara asked aloud.

'_Gaara,_' the demon scolded, his voice rising, '_it's plain as day that you have some kind of attraction to her!_'

The red-haired suna-nin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to block out Shukaku. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn't help but agree. There was just something about Sakura that made the years of loneliness dilute to almost nothing. It's like, when he's with her, the pain in his heart subsides, only to return with greater force when she leaves. Placing a hand over his aching heart, Gaara bowed his head and leaned back against the gourd on his back as the gourd pressed against the bench he was sitting on. Breathing heavily, he tried to shut out the pain and occupy his mind some other way. He remembered this pain...This was how he felt as a child...when he was made fun of...when...when Yashimaru betrayed him...Standing wearily, he staggered towards home, not wanting to go back and face Sakura. He admitted that he also somewhat wanted to avoid his older brother swooning over her; a sight no one really wanted to see.

Sakura meanwhile, continued to walk back to the festival, blushing like crazy as she reminisced on what she'd just done. Her face fell when she remembered that look in his eyes when he caught a glance at her. They were full of such loneliness. She was only able to catch a glimpse of it, but she had seed it! He was lonely...like she was. Even his siblings didn't really try to get close to him, it seemed. Smiling as she came up to the gang, that smile turned into a grimace at Kankuro's overly-happy face when she came back.

"Where's Gaara-sama?" Talim asked when she saw that Sakura had come back alone.

"I guess he just wanted to be alone for a while," Sakura replied as Kankuro rushed up to her.

"Sakura-chan, shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Sakura sighed, but, being the kind person she was, she took his arm and let him lead her away. After walking and talking for a while, Naruto finally remembered something.

"Oy, Chouji-san?" he asked, making the pleasingly plump one turn his attention from his precious chips to Naruto, "Why were you so calm when Sasuke-teme called you fat? Usually, you'd have killed him, or at the least yelled at him."

Chouji shrugged.

"I knew Yumi-chan would take care of him for me," he replied as he returned to his chips, "Her wrath is much more powerful and...wrath-like...than mine. So I let her have the fun."

"Tsudei tsudei!" Battygirl replied smiling proudly, "Chou-kun's not gonna be made fun of while I'm around!"

With that, she kissed his cheek and stole a chip when he wasn't paying attention.

"Chou-kun?" Battygirl began after looking Chouji over, "have you lost weight, koibito?"

"Meh. I guess. I just want my chips" he said and blushing and mumbling after without looking at Battygirl, "and...you...to like me more..."

Battygirl was now blushing madly and glomped Chouji, grinning from ear to ear and kissing him over and over as she huggled him.

"Daisuki wa, Chou-kun!" she crooned nuzzling her face in his scarf, "And you don't need to slim down for me baka na! I luff you just the way you are! Besides, if you slimmed down there'd be less for me to snuggle with!"

"Battygirl cut it out!" Talim exclaimed, "We're going to be late for the Dance!"

"Dansu ka?" asked everyone except Talim.

"Hai, didn't I tell you guys?" she explained with a smirk, "I heard Kakashi-sensei say he was giving out sign-up sheets for a dance and I signed everyone up!"

Everyone began to round on Talim.

"What the Hell?!" The screamed, "WTF mate? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"I thought it would be fun!" replied Talim.

"Dô shita no, Chou-kun?" Battygirl asked, returning their attention to them.

At the moment, Chouji was gripping his bag of chips like his life depended on it.

"I-I can't dance.." he explained, sobbing a little, "I don't wanna get up there and have those people make fun of me for another reason!"

"Daijôbu, Chou-kun!" Battygirl soothed, "They won't dare make fun of you when you're with me! And if they do, they'll face the midget might of Battygirl!"

Chouji smiled shakily and nodded, but munched on his chips absentmindedly as Talim led them to where the dance was being held.

"Itachi-kun!" Talim shouted, "Hurry up!"

"How did I get dragged into this?" he asked himself in a whiney manor.

"I dragged you outside remember?" Talim replied smiling and giggling in a girly-ish way.

"Don't do that," he said as she pulled on his sleeve.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Talim rolled her eyes, "We're here anyway."

Everyone then began to enter the building.

"Matte!" she stopped them, "I signed Gaara up too, where is he?"

"He probably went home," Temari sighed before turning to Sakura, who was trying desperately to avoid Kankuro trying to steal a kiss, "Sakura-chan, would you come with me?"

'_Oh thank Kami-sama!_' Inner Sakura shrieked.

"Sure," she said, pulling away from the desperate teenager.

"Maybe I should come to Onee-chan!" he offered eagerly.

"Daijôbu, Kankuro," Temari replied as she led Sakura away, "You stay here with the others."

Kankuro only pouted and folded his arms over his chest as he glared after them. After finally getting away from Kankuro again, Sakura began to enjoy the time she was having with Temari. When they arrived at the sand sibling's home, Temari put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to stop her from going any further. Turning around Sakura found Temari to have a make-up brush in her hand.

"When you were crying earlier," she explained as she held out her kit, "you smeared your make-up. Let me redo it for you."

Sakura smiled and remained still while Temari worked on her make-up.

"I apologize for Kankuro's behavior," Temari said after a long silence, "For today, and when we first met."

Temari paused before continuing.

"Sakura," she began, "do you know why we wanted you to come with us today?"

Sakura nodded 'no' slightly, so as not to mess up Temari while she finished.

"It's for Gaara," Temari replied.

"Well, what about him?" Sakura asked looking confused.

"I don't know how to say this...demo..." Temari started looking solemnly at the ground before replying really fast, "IthinkGaaralikesyou."

"Nani...?" asked Sakura now immensely confused.

"I've come to the conclusion that..." Temari repeated slowly, "that Gaara likes you."

"Well I know that," Sakura waved, "I mean, we're all friends now, ne?"

Temari shook her head before confirming.

"That's not what I meant," she explained, "I mean he 'likes' you."

Sakura blushed when she finally understood.

"Anou...at least I know he won't act perverted around me like Kankuro would," she said, making them both laugh.

Sure, Sakura was laughing on the outside, but she knew just how dangerous Gaara's emotions were. He was known to kill for corn's sake!

"Sakura," Temari began, breaking into Sakura's thoughts, "Could...Could you try and persuade Gaara into coming back with us?"

Sakura looked unsure. She'd been so worried about approaching Gaara after that kiss. What would he say? What should _she_ say? Still, Sakura accepted and walked cautiously inside the apartment. Gaara wasn't anywhere in the main part of the house so she went back and checked each room. She first came to what was obviously Kankruo's room. How did she know? Well, she couldn't tell at first...till she jerked away the covers of the bed and found a copy of 'Make-Out Paradise'.

'_Mental note_:' Inner Sakura stated, 'Never_ let Kankuro near Kakashi-sensei ever again!_'

Quickly leaving she walked up to the door next to his. There was an ominous, yet...lonely, presence lurking around that door. Sighing, she knocked three times and waited for him to answer.

"Hitori watashi ni shiteoku, Temari," his voice growled from the other side.

"Genjitsu ni, Sakura desu," Sakura corrected, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, "Anou...may I please come in Gaara-kun?"

There was a silence before she heard a quiet 'hai' leak through. Opening the door, she found him sulking on his bed, looking away from her. Numbly, Sakura slowly made her way to his side, stopping and blushing as their eyes made contact as he glanced at her. She felt her heart drop when she looked into those eyes. They were so full of loneliness and misery. Not only that but they looked weary-like he could faint at any moment from fatigue. Closing the distance between them, she sat on the bed, trying to ignore his watching her every movement.

"Gaara-kun," she began in a quiet voice, "Daijôbu ka?"

The red-haired nin said nothing and only stared at her--well, glared really. Why was she here? There was a long, awkward silence between the two before he finally spoke.

"Why are you here?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Sakura sighed.

"Would it offend you if I said that I was here to get away from Kankuro?" she asked.

Again, Gaara said nothing and continued to stare. Sakura shifted under his gaze. She was beginning to grow uncomfortable with that constant staring...

'_Don't say anything!_' Shukaku shouted, starting to panic a little bit.

'_Make him say _something!' shouted Inner Sakura, '_He's being too quiet!_'

"G-Gaara...say something," Sakura urged, trying and failing to ignore her Inner self.

Gaara remained silent.

'_Hey, you're listening to me for once!_' Shukaku exclaimed all happy like.

Then Sakura got angry.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, standing up, "Unfortunately, you've forced me to resort to this!"

She then forced herself to trip on her kimono and fall onto Gaara in a very 'Kankuro-would-like-it' kind of way, after which Gaara couldn't think straight.

'_Aiya!_' Shukaku cried in Gaara's head as he sprung a nose bleed, '_I can't believe she _did_ that!_'

It took all of Gaara's will to keep himself from having a nosebleed himself.

'Is she really doing this?' Gaara gasped in his head, all attempts to prevent a nosebleed for naught as blood trickled down his upper lip, 'I don't understand...Am I supposed to do something? Or is she supposed to continue without me countering her? Gah! I'm so confused!...Well...at least this never happened to Kankuro...but still...I don't understand...what must I do...?'

Sighing, he realized he'd gotten a blood stain on Sakura's kimono.

"Onegai, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked in a seducing tone as she pressed her chest deeper into Gaara's face, increasing the bloodflow of Gaara and Shukaku's nosebleeds, "Will you come back to the festival with me and protect me from your lech of a brother?"

A moment later they heard a gasp from the door and they turned to find Temari standing there, mouth agape.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" she yelled, turning away, "That's not what I meant by 'convince'!"

Sakura jerked away from Gaara and held her hands in fists up in a protective way against her chin as she blushed and shut her eyes tight. Gaara just sat there, staring numbly at Sakura and ignoring the ceasing flow of blood from his nose.

'_No _way_ that just happened!_' Shukaku said in a dazed voice.

Sakura bolted up from her place on the bed and ran out of the room past a still 'freaked out' Temari. Gaara sat up and stood, glaring at Temari and holding his head before he walked out of the room and to the bathroom to wash away the blood.

'_I can't _believe_ you did that!_' exclaimed Inner Sakura, '_What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!_'

'I know but what else _could_ I do?' replied Sakura in thought as she was drying off her hands.

After Gaara had walked out with Temari, she'd decided to try and wash the blood on her kimono, being lucky enough to have only a light stain that was hardly noticeable since it'd been so fresh.

'_But still,_' Inner Sakura ranted, '_you could've just hugged him or something!_'

'Can we please just forget about it?' Sakura said in thought as she tried to block Inner Sakura out, 'It's over and done with and I can't take it back!'

--

'Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that? Why'd she do that?'

The question rang in Gaara's head countless times while he lightly blushed and stood outside with Temari.

'_Proof!_' Shukaku shouted with an ear-to-ear grin on his racoon face--if you could see him that is, '_I now have proof that you're in love with her!_'

'What proof?' Gaara mentally asked Shukaku.

'_I believe that nosebleed of yours was proof enough!_' exclaimed the inner demon.

'Just because I had a nosebleed doesn't mean I 'love' her,' Gaara argued, 'There's no way. I still hardly know her! I can't be in love with her, and, for that matter, I can't say I'm infatuated either. I suppose 'attracted' would be a better word...but stilll..."

It was no use arguing though. He didn't openly admit it to himself or anyone else, but he did harbor slight feelings for the kunoichi that made him feel less lonely.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, taking a risk and showing her face to Gaara, "Why was there dried-up blood on you're upper lip and why are you blushing so much?"

Gaara blushed deeper and backed away from her, startled for once. Quickly recovering, he moved away from her and folded his arms over his chest defensively.

"Tell me what happened!" Temari demanded.

Gaara just ignored her though and continued to stare off into nothing.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed, pulling out her big fan, "Don't make me do this."

Despite her warning, Gaara kept on ignoring her.

"That's it!!!" she yelled before hitting Gaara upside the head with her fan.

"OW!" Gaara cried, pulling an mp3 player earphone out of his right ear, "Nani, Temari?"

"Na-?" Temari gasped, "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it," Gaara replied with a shrug, "Now, why did you hit me, Temari? Don't you know I hit back...and worse...?"

"You weren't listening to me," Temari explained.

"Do I ever?" he asked, receiving a glare before adding, "and that doesn't mean you should hit me on the head! Especially when you know what I can do..."

"So what?" Temari responded, shrugging it off, "I hit Kankuro all the time."

"So!" snarled the angered suna-nin, "It's funnier when you do it to him because he cannot kill you the way I can."

Sakura then came out her kimono relatively clean of blood, even though you could still somewhat see the stain.

"What's going on?" she asked looking confused.

She eyed Gaara then Temari.

"Gaara's being an ass that's what!" Temari exclaimed, starting to give Gaara death glares.

"Well, Temari thought it would be both hilarious and attention grabbing to hit me on the head for no damn reason!!" Gaara growled as he sent a more intense death glare at Temari.

"Whatever, we've got Gaara," Temari sighed, walking away, "Let's just get back!"

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Damare: Shut up!**

**Hai: yes**

**Demo: but**

**Tsudei: I know it's not in my dictionary, but it was in the eppy where Chouji almost dies and he thinks back to the asshole who were mean to him and in _that_ translation, it meant 'That's right'.**

**Koibito: sweetheart, boyfriend, girlfriend, or lover**

**Dansu ka: A dance? (Ka is just put at the end of a sentence to mark a question.)**

**Dô shita no: In my dictionary _this_ one means 'What happened?' but I've seen it in anime where it can also mean 'What's wrong?' and that's the meaning I'm using for this story.**

**Daijôbu: It's okay, Alright, I'm okay/alright**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Hitori watashi ni shiteoku: Leave me alone**

**Genjitsu ni: Actually**

**Sakura desu: It's Sakura**

**Daijôbu ka: Are you alright?**

**Okay, that should be all of them. Please leave a review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gaara glared at Sakura as they walked back with the ice cream they'd stopped to pick up. Since she'd done that back in the bedroom, Temari hadn't shut up. Sighing as they reached the building the dance was being held in, Gaara reluctantly followed them inside. Soft music was starting to play, making Temari rush over to Shikamaru for their slow dance and leaving Sakura alone with Gaara. She grimaced when she saw Kankuro run up to her.

"Sakura-chan, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding his arm out before finishing in his head, 'Great! Now to just get her to say yes--'

"Oh, my darling, Kankuro," Fantasy Sakura swooned as he led her out onto the dance floor, "how could I have ever loved that Sasuke-teme when you're so much better for me!"

"Don't worry about him anymore, my Sakura-chan," Fantasy Kankuro crooned as he held her closer, "Now that you have me."

Fantasy Sakura smiled all fangrilishy at him and moved closer for a warm searing kiss until--

"Kankuro!" Sakura practically screamed trying to get the older boy's attention.

He finally snapped out of his dazed expression to find a puddle of what was likely his own drool on the floor and people staring at them. He laughed nervously and people looked away again.

"Anyway, I can't," Sakura replied nervously, "Anou...Gaara asked me to dance with him...and I said yes!"

Gaara fumbled with his half-eaten ice cream cone until he dropped it...of course...it was still caught by the master of all food, Chouji, who proceeded with sharing it with Battygirl, eating on the side that Gaara had been so she didn't have to.

"Nani--! I never sa--" Gaara attempted, only to be interrupted by Sakura as she whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Would you rather me dance with him or you!" she hissed.

"Anou...H-hai...wakarimashita," Gaara muttered, "Hai...I-I did ask her and she did say yes..."

'_Yosh!_' Shukaku exclaimed in Gaara's head as Sakura led him out onto the dance floor, '_She kissed you _and_ you get to slow dance with her! Can this day get any better!_'

'I-I think it can,' replied Gaara as the song started and Sakura rested her head against Gaara's shoulder.

Around them, the other couples were enjoying the dance...well...except for Itachi.

"I sure am having fun Itachi-kun," Talim said as her head rested on Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm not," Itachi retorted only to be rewarded with a really hard smack on the back of his head by Talim.

"Oy!" she snapped harshly, "Don't ruin the moment. Just dance."

Chouji and Battygirl were still licking their ice cream as they danced, of course, Chouji was more aware of people gaping more than anything as Battygirl cuddled up to him.

"Don't pay any attention to them Chou-kun," Battygirl crooned when she noticed Chouji's saddened expression, "I don't care what they think and neither should you, cause I love you so much!"

Chouji smiled and held her closer as they finished off the ice cream. Shikamaru was dancing with Temari and had a 'please-help-me' look on his face as she just blathered on about nothing while he chose not to listen. Sure he loved her, but he just couldn't take that!

"Andthenwejust _had_ togotothemovies! AnddidImentionhowmuchI _love _theseasonofwinter? WellIloveitofcourse-causethat's, like, whenallthewindisblowingandstuffandyouknowmeandwindsinceIhavemy _huge _fanandall!" Temari said in her hyper state.

Yup, that's what happens when you give Temari ice cream.

'Shut up woman!' Shikamaru thought as he forced a smile and nodded to show he was 'listening'.

Meanwhile, things with Itachi and Talim were well, interesting.

"Itachi-kun, dô shite?" Talim asked.

"I feel so violated because you keep on trying to grope my ass!" Itachi yelled back.

"I am _not_," Talim argued.

"Yes you are," Itachi pressed.

"No I'm not," Talim wasn't going to be beaten.

"Yes you are," Itachi growled.

"No I'm not!" Talim snarled, groping his ass.

"See?" he shouted, "You are!"

"You said I was 'trying to'," Talim smirked, "And I wasn't _trying_. I don't need to try with you."

Itachi glared at her angrily. As for Gaara and Sakura, let's just say...things were getting...somewhat 'intimate' Sakura smiled into Gaara's robe and nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder, making Gaara blush a deep red that matched his hair. Sakura looked up at him and smiled sweetly as she traced his jaw line with her delicate fingers. Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, making Gaara blush even deeper-his face dark enough to make a red hot chili pepper look pale.

'_Hell yeah!_' Shukaku yelled in his head, making him mentally glare at him.

'Damare!' Gaara mentally yelled at his inner demon.

'_Oh, you _know_ you like it!_' retorted Shukaku with a smile.

"Dô shite, Gaara-kun?" asked Sakura tracing his jaw line again thus making Gaara blush again.

"I-Iya," Gaara replied, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his cheek.

"I know something's wrong," said Sakura with a smile, "Will this make you feel better?"

Sakura pulled her self up into a warm kiss with the suna-nin. Gaara's eyes were the size of dinner plates from the shock.

'_Yooooooossssssssh!_' Shukaku exclaimed as he pumped his raccoony fist.

"N-Nani?!" Kankuro shouted angrily, making everyone look at him, Gaara, and Sakura.

After that little 'scene' Kankuro grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of Gaara's grip. He then took her out of the building, dragging her to a secluded area.

"Let me _go_, Kankuro!" Sakura yelled.

When he finally did, she stopped and noticed that they were in an alley.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she exclaimed.

"Sakura, why did you kiss Gaara?" he asked in return, frowning at the ground.

Sakura remained silent.

"I-I thought you didn't like him?" he pressed.

"I-I don't," Sakura replied, blushing a little, "demo...I think I'm starting to."

"I thought you liked _me_!" exclaimed Kankuro as he roughly grabbed Sakura's wrists.

"Hey!! L-Let me go!" Sakura gasped, "That-That hurts!"

Kankuro didn't listen and only pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

"I'll make sure that you only love me and no one else," he whispered venomously.

She shuddered at his words. Kankuro shoved his face into her neck making her shudder even more as he kissed her, leaving bruises as he nipped at her flesh. She felt his lips move up to her ear again and gasped when he whispered in her ear.

"I've always been so fond of you Sakura," he lied pressing himself into her and pulling her hips against him, "I loved your feistiness and that beautiful pink hair of yours...Oh, but most of all, was the fear in your eyes when we met. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love seeing that look in your eyes."

He chuckled and moved down to her lips. Sakura screamed, hoping someone-anyone-would hear her. Her prayers were answered then, as a stream of sand yanked Kankuro away from Sakura and flung him towards the opposite wall. Kankuro hit the wall with a sickening thud and was knocked out cold. Gaara, Sakura's savior-her knight in shining armor-stood at the end of the alley his cold eyes focused on Kankuro's unconscious form. Sakura ran to Gaara, crying from what had just happened and threw her arms around his neck. Placing his arms around her waist, Gaara continued to glare at his brother as sand encircled his body. Sakura looked up at him, then to Kankuro before taking a grip on Gaara's shoulders.

"Owaru!!" she exc;aimed, causing the sand to stop, "You can't do that!"

Gaara stared down at her wordlessly before turning his attention to the footsteps heard coming towards them.

"What happened, tebayo!" Naruto shouted as he noticed the knocked out Kankuro.

As the others joined him in staring, Sakura managed to pull away from Gaara to try and explain.

"What happened to Kankuro?" Temari asked, walking over to her brother and checking his pulse "What's happened to my brother!"

"G-Gaara, knocked him out," Sakura explained, as Gaara pulled her into another embrace.

"Dô shite, Gaara!" Temari exclaimed.

"To protect me," Sakura murmured back.

"What was he doing to her that made you want to knock him out!" Temari yelled as she helped her little brother up and carried him against her shoulder.

"He acted like he was going to rape me Temari," Sakura shuddered, crying into Gaara's robes, "Please don't be mad at Gaara, he did the right thing!"

"Woah! Gaara-kun?" Talim asked, all stupefied, "Way to go Gaara! I've never liked that girly-man anyway so great job!"

"Girly-man, tebayo?" Naruto asked.

"He wears make up for Nayru's sake!" Talim explained, "And he plays with dolls!"

"He plays with dolls?" everyone there asked except Talim.

"How wouldu know?" asked Temari.

"I have my sources," Talim replied, "So, can Gaara just go ahead and kill him and leave his body here to rot into nothingness?"

Everyone stared at her with those freaked-out faces on.

"Nani?!" she exlaimed, "I'm just spreading the good ideas around! Din!"

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Owaru: Stop!**

**If I'm not mistaken, that's the only one, but I could be wrong...if there's any I missed, please lemme know. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kankuro moaned as he finally came to. Sitting up, he immediately fell back from the immense pain in his back. Thoughts of the day before came flooding back and he growled at the ceiling.

'Jigoku ni otosu Gaara!' he shrieked in his mind as he looked around his room, 'I was so close!'

He jumped when he heard voices outside of his room.

"I can't believe him!" a female voice--Temari most likely--raged, "How could he stoop this low!"

"You think Sakura-chan's okay?" another, higher-pitched voice asked--Battygirl.

"She's with Gaara right now," a third voice chimed in, "I'm sure she's fine now that that's over..."

He deduced that that one had been Talim. There was also a lot of crunching-- obviously that fat kid, Chouji, eating his chips. Apperantly, Battygirl really didn't go anywhere without him! But that didn't matter--Sakura was in his home. Forcing himself to sit up and ignoring the terrible pain, he was able to hear Gaara in his little brother's room. Standing, he staggered over to the wall and pressed his ear against it, trying to hear what his little brother was saying. If he could just get her away from Gaara, he could get her into his room and have her all to himself...now he had to think of a way to get her away from Gaara...Kankuro sighed, this would be harder than he thought...

--

True, Gaara had been talking, but he had silenced himself as he observed the bruises on Sakura's neck. She had come over to see Gaara and to yell at Kankuro whenever he woke up. She cringed as Gaara's hands ghosted over the hickeys and grimaced at the memory. She could still feel Kankuro's lips on her skin and could still hear his voice in her ears. It was haunting her so badly that she couldn't sleep the night before. She'd hung out with Talim and Battygirl (and Chouji, who Yumi had refused to leave behind) all night; trying to take her mind off of that horrible experience. She unconsciously cuddled closer to Gaara, somehow getting the horrid feeling that they were being watched...

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice, "Do you have the feeling that we're being watched or that someone's listening in on us in here?"

"Iie, dô shite?" Gaara asked, as she cowered.

"Iya," Sakura lied, closing her eyes against his chest.

--

Kankuro glared at the wall and stood back before walking over to his door. He flung it open, regretting moving so forcefully from the pain, and turned to Gaara's room. Before he could move to the door, however, Temari, Yumi, and Talim crowded around him.

"Where do you think you're going!" Temari asked before grabbing his arm and throwing him into a chair next to the couch.

"OW!" he yelled back, "I'm still in pain ya know!"

"Don't care," Talim replied as she sat next to Chouji and Yumi sat in her bishonen's lap.

"What is your problem?" Temari yelled, getting up in his face, "Do you have any idea how much trouble your in!"

"You have no right to just go up and try to rape someone" Talim added, "Especially if you're just jealous of your little brother having her!"

"I am not jealous!" shouted Kankuro.

"Yes you are!" Talim stated, "First stage of jealousy is always denial! That, and you obviously couldn't bear the idea that Sakura doesn't like you!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Iie!!" Temari screamed, "You speak only when you're spoken to you little bastard!!"

In Gaara's room, Sakura held Gaara closer in fear, trying to get as close as she could to the Suna-nin.

"Why did you do this, Kankuro!" Temari demanded.

Kankuro said nothing and glared at Gaara's door. Temari suddenly grabbed Kankuro's chin...hard...and jerked his face back to her.

"Look at me when I'm ranting at you!" she yelled, "Now answer my question!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Kankuro replied in a snooty way.

"Oh yes you do!" said Temari.

"Why do I have to then!" asked Kankuro, glaring.

"Cause I'm older than you!" Temari shouted angrily.

"Oh...that's why..." Kankuro uttered as he cowered.

"So why?" she repeated.

Before Kankuro could answer, Gaara entered, alone. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to Temari and whispered something into her ear.

"Otôto," Temari sighed, "we're in the middle of an interrogation, can't she wait till we're done to leave?"

Gaara shook his head, saying nothing else before returning his murderous eyes to Kankuro.

"Alright," Temari finally agreed, "we'll finish everything up here, you take her home and stay there for as long as she needs you okay?"

Gaara nodded before walking back to his room.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, finally tearing her attention away from Chouji.

"Sakura-chan wants to go home," Temari explained, before shooting a smirking Kankuro an evil look, "You're not following them."

"Try and stop me," Kankuro replied.

"Okay," Temari smiled before turning to Chouji, "Chouji; sit on him."

"I won't follow them!" Kankuro assured quickly.

"Good," Temari commented, clapping her hands together.

"I take offense to that..." Chouji mumbled.

"Gomen," Temari smiled nervously, "but it worked..."

Chouji nodded in agreement as Gaara walked back out, this time holding Sakura's hand. She stared down the entire walk out, trying not to look at the rapist. Kankuro forced himself to remain seated, glaring at the two as they walked out of the house. For most of the time that Gaara and Sakura had left they'd been silent.

'_Make him say something!_' Inner Sakura exclaimed, '_All this silence is creeping me out!_'

"Gaara," Sakura began, breaking the silence, "I...I never got the chance to say 'thank you' for what you did to Kankuro...for saving me..."

"Dô itashimashite," Gaara murmured as they finally reached Sakura's home.

"Haruno..." Gaara began, "Temari forced--I mean, 'suggested' that I should stay with you for as long as you want me to."

Suddenly, Sakura pulled him inside almost desperately. Hugging him close she buried her face in his chest.

"Please...don't leave me," she shuddered.

She then began leading him around her home.

"Anou...so...this is my house," she shrugged nervously, "Not much to see really..."

"Can-Can we just go to your room?" Gaara asked without a care as he held his head.

"Nani!" Sakura asked, blushing, "D-Dôshite?"

"I'm very tired," Gaara replied, "I need to rest my body. I'm tired from waiting for Kankuro to wake up with Temari. I don't sleep, but my body still needs to rest..."

'_I think I know where this is going!_' exclaimed Shukaku in a very perverted way.

'Damare!' Gaara mentally exclaimed back.

Sighing he followed her as she led him into her room and closed the door. Back at the suna-nins' Konohagakure home, Temari and the others were getting nowhere fast with Kankuro. The puppeteer's eyes traveled to the chubby boy's leg that was heavily bandaged.

"What happened to him?" he asked, pointing to Chouji's leg.

"Oh, Akamaru bit me," he mumbled.

"Dô shite?" Kankura cocked an eyebrow.

"He bites me whenever he's around when I'm with Yumi-chan," Chouji explained, "The dog hates me...and, obviously, so does his master."

"Akamaru may be small, but he can sure bite," Battygirl continued, hugging Chouji closer, "Poor Chouji-kun was bleeding real bad, so I stayed behind and dressed his wound for him."

Chouji smiled widely as she huggled him and stopped eating for a moment to hug her back

"GASP!" exclaimed Talim, "Chouji stopped eating! It's a sign of El Poyo Loco! Run!!"

Everyone sighed.

"Oy Temari," Kankuro spoke grabbing their attention.

"What do you want?" Temari replied.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," he explained.

"Why should I let you?" Temari asked.

"Cuz you love me?" Kankuro smiled pleadingly.

Temari glared.

"Cuz I'm your favorite brother?" Kankuro asked tentatively.

Again with the glaring.

"I'll pee on you if you don't," he finally answered monotonously.

"Go!" Temari exclaimed pointing to the bathroom.

And, of course, the threat always does the trick! Kankuro stood and ran to the bathroom, quickly shutting and locking the door. After about fifteen minutes or so, Kankuro had still yet to come out. Growling, Temari started banging her fist against the door.

"Oy! Kankuro!" she yelled, kicking in the door, "Did ya fall in or what!"

It fell, of course, with a loud bang. Looking around the bathroom, she finally realized that her little brother was not there. There was purple in the sink, meaning her perverted little brother had washed the paint off. Running out and grabbing her huge fan, she wordlessly ordered the others to follow her to Sakura's place, Chouji running a tad slower because of his leg. Once they arrived, they ran to Sakura's room and found--

"YAYS!" Talim exclaimed happily, "Kankuro's dead!"

Temari checked her half naked brother's pulse before sighing in a mix of annoyance and relief.

"He's alive," she retorted, "just unconscious."

Over the coma induced boy, Gaara stood, glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

"Great job, Gaara!" Talim smiled.

Everyone stared at her, a little 'weirded' out by this. Groaning brought their attention to a figure on the bed. Battygirl slapped a hand over Chouji's eyes when she and the others notice that the figure, Sakura, was only clad in her bra and panties

"What the hell happened between you and Gaara!" Temari yelled.

Gaara sighed in annoyance and sent the unconscious another cold glare before he began to explain.

"Temari," he snapped angrily, gaining hers and everyone else's attention, "I had nothing to do with her being in such a state."

"Then what happened?" Temari demanded.

Gaara was about to explain when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sakura had stood, wrapped the bed sheet around herself and had walked up to him in silence.

"Gaara and I were talking up here," she began, turning to them.

--

'It seemed he had a headache,' Sakura explained, 'so I let him rest on my bed.'

_"Arigatô gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," he whispered, closing his eyes._

_"D-Don't worry about it," Flashback Sakura replied, her eyes never leaving his face._

'We talked a little more after that and Gaara's head seemed to be feeling a lot better,' Sakura explained.

_"Sakura-chan,"Gaara began in his raspy voice, "Would you mind if I got up to get a glass of water?"_

_"Not at all," Flashback Sakura replied, offering him a warm smile._

_Gaara then walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Sakura alone. He wasn't gone half a minute before she felt something clamp over her mouth, ceasing her from screaming as she felt someone pull her towards their body._

_"Keep quiet and I'll be gentle," the voice whispered in her ear before the pervert's hot, wet tongue glided across it._

_Sakura squirmed, trying to push away, but Kankuro held her firm against him, seemingly enjoying the torment he just knew this brought her. Smiling evilly, he shoved her down onto her bed and crawled on top of her. Sakura tried to scream only to be silenced by his mouth on her--_

--

"Gomen....but I didn't wanna talk about what happened next," Sakura uttered shuddering and embracing Gaara, "After a minute or so of that, Gaara returned and knocked Kankuro out."

"Well, that explains why the two of you are almost naked," Temari observed.

Gaara glared at Kankuro and unconsciously held Sakura closer to him, momentarily forgetting that she was only clad in her undergarments. Sakura blushed deeply, but welcomed the warm embrace. There was a long silence...then Chouji spoke.

"Anou, Battygirl-chan?" he began, "I'm not interested in Sakura-chan in anyway...could you please take your hands off of my eyes?"

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Jigoku ni otosu: Damn you to hell!**

**Gomen: Sorry (short for 'I'm sorry')**

**Dô itashimashite: You're welcome**

**Arigatô gozaimasu: Thank you very much.**

**I think that's all...and yeah, BG ain't gonna let Chouji see a girl nekid...not yet anyway. ;) I'M KIDDING!! THEY'RE TWEVE YEARS OLD!!! Geez...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"Itachi-kun," Talim began, hope in her green eyes, "Do you wanna go?"_

_"Will you keep on bugging me about it if I say no?" Itachi replied._

_"Hai," Talim grinned._

_"Wakarimashita," he sighed, "but you owe me a Super Snuggle Session for this!"_

_Talim then fangirlishly threw her arms around him._

_"Yay!"_

--

"And that's how I got Itachi-kun to come with us," Talim finished as the food arrived.

"What exactly do you do with Itachi during a Super Snuggle Session?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say I think it's a _lot_ of fun to snuggle with Itachi," Talim replied, glomping her lover, "Wink wink nudge nudge say no more say no more!"

"O...M...G..." Sakura grimaced, glancing away.

"You think _that's_ hot, you have no idea!" Yumi commented with a giggle, "Chou-kun's Bubun Baika-no-jutsu is way smexy when used _right_--wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more!"

"Well why do you think that Itachi-sama keeps his Sharingan on _all the time_ whenever he's around me?" asked Talim.

"Good point..." Battygirl replied with a shrug.

All turned to Itachi, who had, indeed, activated the Sharingan and was staring at her in that dark blue tube-top, drooling slightly. Ah, yes; Gaara and Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru, Talim and Itachi, and Yumi and Chouji had all gone out to have 'all-you-can-eat' barbeque together. To pass the time while the food was being prepared, you guessed it; Talim was 'entertaining' them with another of her 'riveting' tales. Chouji smiled happily and piled at least three fourths of the food onto the grill in front of them. The others watched in both shock and anger as the food was cooked and then placed onto his plate.

"Yumi, we are _not paying for him_!" they yelled as Chouji scarfed down all that had been on his plate.

"I know," Yumi sighed, smiling, "Nai suru shinpai saseru, I'm paying for me and Chou-kun."

"Yeah, cause then it'd be a fortune for the rest of you," a voice squealed behind them.

Looking up, they found Ino and Sasuke to be standing next to the table. Chouji stopped eating and set his food down, looking all sad.

"What do you want, ya little cow?" Yumi asked, glaring at Ino.

"Oh, just walking by, with Sasuke-kun!!" she cried to Sakura as she ignored Yumi.

Sakura glared and said nothing in return. Laughing, Ino started poking Chouji, making note of how 'not slim' he was. Chouji groaned and stared down, trying to ignore her. Standing, Yumi lashed out and punched Ino across the jaw, sending her flying into a table that Shino, Kiba and Hinata were sitting at.

"I've said it once-and I'll say it again bitch!" she exclaimed, pointing to the fallen kunoichi, "Nobody messes with my Chou-kun!"

"Nice shot," Talim commented, smiling.

"Woo!!" Battygirl laughed, throwing her fists into the air, "Feelin' crazy!!"

Turning their attention to Sakura, they noticed that Sasuke had taken Battygirl's spot and was cuddling up to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Oy Sakura," he began, "I was thinking about what I said the other day...and I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday."

Sakura blushed and backed into Gaara as he said these words and stroked her hair.

"And I got to thinking..." he moved up to her ear and whispered, "Maybe you and I should go out together sometime, like now for instance."

Taking her hand, he helped her up and began walking away with her in tow. He was stopped when a stream of sand tripped him and caught Sakura, pulling her back to her seat with Gaara. Sasuke stood, glaring at the red-haired nin and made to grab Sakura's arm again when the sand traveled up his arm and tightened until there was a sickening crack, obviously a sign that Gaara had broken his arm. Meanwhile, Yumi groaned as Kiba glomped her from behind.

"Oy, Battygirl-chan!" he smirked, "It's so good to see you again, haigûsha, watashi no!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" she yelled as she shoved him away.

"I'm starting to feel a lack of love here," he pouted, "But I forgive you--Won't you be my mate!"

Battygirl cracked her knuckles before starting towards Kiba--that is, before a certain chubby bishonen wrapped his bandaged arms around her to hold her back. While she was too busy being all pissed off at Kiba; Chouji had torn himself away from his food, and had stood to keep a good grip around her to keep her from starting a fight.

"Chou-kun," started Battygirl, "Lemme go so I can get some hurting on this dog bastard!"

"Iie," replied Chouji, still restraining Battygirl.

"Dô shite?" Yumi whined.

"Do you want me to snuggle with you tonight or not?" he asked with a hint of victory in his eyes.

"Wakarimashita," Yumi pouted, leaning against him, "Anata katsu."

"Oy, Gaara," Sasuke smirked, standing and holding his now broken arm, "I've got a deal for you. Let me have Sakura and I promise not to kick your ass as hard as I did during the Chunin exams."

"I don't think so," Gaara replied in a gravely voice, trying his best not to get up and kill him at the moment.

"Hai!!" Talim exclaimed, "Sakura's been through enough the past few days and besides that--she doesn't even like you like that anymore Emoman!"

"Yeah right," Sasuke retorted, "She's always liked me and that's never going to change."

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura with his good arm, pulling her out of her seat.

"Hey let go of me Sasuke!" she begged, but he only held on to her tighter.

"THAT'S IT!" Talim growled, pushing Itachi to the side and cracking her knuckles, "Itachi-kun move! You guys may want to leave. This is gonna get bloody."

"Mind if I help?" asked Itachi and Battygirl in unison.

"Meh, sure why not?" Talim smirked, "There's plenty for all to kill emoman!"

Sasuke was backed into a corner, cowering, before Itachi tackled him to hold him down by his broken arm. Talim grabbed a knife from one of the tables and started stabbing him over and over again...in some very painful guy places--if you know what I mean. Sasuke somehow threw them off with his good arm and stood, only to have several eight inch blades pierce his skull. Battygirl laughed as he fell and held the rest of the knives she'd retrieved from the kitchen. Sasuke miraculously stood and glared at her, making her run away, screaming to Chouji. Before the others could try their murder again, sand wrapped around Sasuke. All turned to Gaara, who was holding his tensed hand out and glaring at the Uchiha.

"Sabaku-Sou--" he muttered before Sakura intervened.

"Don't kill him!!" she cried, grabbing Gaara's arm, "Onegai, Gaara!!"

Weakened by her tears and her pleading eyes, he let the sand retreat from around the cruel genin. Sakura turned to Kiba and asked him to retrieve the Anbu Black Ops. Though the inu genin wished to stay, he decided to follow the kunoichi's orders before running from the eatery. Sakura stared at Sasuke sadly.

"Sakura-chan," Battygirl began slowly, "Won't you just forget Sasuke? He obviously doesn't care about you--just himself and his own selfish desires...Can't you move on to someone else...?"

Sakura sighed and began walking away and out of the eatery. She still had blood on her skin and clothes from where it had been spilled by Talim and Yumi and she desperately wanted to wash up. Gaara watched her for a moment before following after her. Grabbing her arm when he'd caught up to her, he turned her around, forcing her to face him.

"Sakura-chan," he began, only to be stopped as his sand stopped her hand from connecting with his face.

Gaara let her go, stunned that she'd want to hit him and stared at her.

"Get away from me!" Sakura muttered under her breath in anger, "I hate you!!! I hate you and I never want to see you again!!!"

Sakura made to start walking away again, only to be stopped as sand traveled up her leg and brought her down. Looking up at Gaara, she found him to be holding his head, as if in immense pain. Both breathing heavily, Gaara glared at her as the sand wrapped itself around her entire person.

"S-Sabaku-Sou--," he managed, before something knocked him to the side, stopping him.

Looking up, he saw Sakura running away and Temari with her huge fan poised after that blow. She was staring at him with such fear. Dôshite?

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nani?" Temari asked in disbelief, "You mean, you don't remember?"

Gaara shook his head 'no'.

"All I remember is Sakura running away after I killed the Uchiha and-" Gaara frowned, "that she hated me...and never wanted to see me again...and after that...nothing..."

'Gaara's always been so emotionally unstable,' Temari noted in her mind, 'he must have blacked out when she said something so emotionally shattering."

Temari sighed and helped him up.

"Come on, Gaara, lets go home," she murmured.

-----------

Sakura stared at her ceiling sadly, trying to tune out her inner self.

'_How could you say that to him?_' Inner Sakura yelled, '_No wonder he wanted to kill you! You just said something that looked like it broke his heart!_'

Sakura sighed and flipped over onto her stomach, thinking about what had just happened. Running her hand through her damp hair, she closed her eyes. Though she had showered and washed away Sasuke's blood, she could still feel it on her skin. It burned. It burned with Hell's fire. If he'd die in the hospital, of course he'd go to Hell. He's only lived for revenge on his elder brother--not to love, not to even enjoy life--just revenge. It was all he cared about. Gaara would have probably done her a favor; killing him. Looking back on it, Sakura realized Sasuke had never shown any sign of even remotely liking her--even as a friend! The only time he'd ever cared for her was in the Forest of Death after Orochimaru had bitten him and when they were ready to sign up for the exams--and the latter hadn't even been Sasuke! Sighing again, she stood. Gaara. Gaara had been the only one to show her the care she hungered for. He'd held her close when she had been frightened of Kankuro, had protected her numerous times before and after said incident.

'_We seem to be more alike than you realize._'

That statement; so meaningless when used by another. But when Gaara said it...it sounded so true...especially looking back on it now. Running out of her house, she ran straight for Gaara's. She had to apologize! If she didn't, she'd lose someone who was likely the only person who understood how she'd felt! As Sakura ran to Gaara's home she started remembering times that she shared with him--like when they danced together at the festival. And that time they made out so hard on his bed-Wait! That wasn't a memory!

'_Did you just seriously _think_ that_?' asked Inner Sakura looking surprised.

'I...I think I did,' Sakura mentally replied as she finally reached the home of the suna-nin.

Knocking on the door, she was surprised to see Gaara open it a moment later. He frowned when he saw her.

"Anou...K-Konban wa, Gaara-sama...anou...where's Temari?" she asked, slightly curious.

"She went to check on Kankuro in the hospital for his coma and she won't be back for a while," Gaara replied.

"So she left you here...all alone?" Sakura asked sadly.

Gaara nodded, but didn't look at her. Guilt grew in Sakura's stomach and spread throughout her body. Not noticing her guilt, Gaara moved so Sakura could come in.

"Gaara, gomen nasai..." she began, embracing him after he shut the door, "for what I said. I didn't know what I was saying..."

Gaara stared down at her sadly, but returned the embrace, trying to make that crushing loneliness disappear.

"I actually should be thanking you," she continued, starting to cry a little, "Sasuke was always so mean to me."

Gaara remained silent, contenting himself to listening.

"I guess the only reason I was so mad, was because I'd just lost my first love," she tried to explain, "I don't know why, but it just hurt so bad to see someone I used to love...almost die."

Sakura looked as though she were about to fall over from crying. Gaara then led her to the couch that was in the room and sat her down, sitting down with her and immediately getting glomped as she cried into his chest.

"I didn't mean what I said Gaara-kun!" she cried, shaking as she sobbed against him, "I don't hate you...I..."

She choked on her tears, trying so hard to say what she'd wanted to tell him. Why was this so hard? It was easy to tell this to Sasuke, but why was it so hard for her to say those three, little words to Gaara?

'_Maybe because you'd just told him you'd hated him only a few hours ago?_' Inner Sakura inquired.

'Oh...right...' she mentally replied as she sat up.

Gaara had sat them down so that she was resting against his body in between his legs. Staring at Sakura, he looked confused as she drew closer, closing her eyes as she closed the space between them...and kissed him. Gaara's eyes shot open and Shukaku punched his little racoony fist with joy.

'_Yeah!_' he exclaimed in Gaara's head as Sakura slid her tongue over the red-haired nin's lower lip, '_That's what I'm talking about!_'

'_What are you doing?_' exclaimed Inner Sakura.

'Shut up and let me do what I want!' Sakura mentally exclaimed back as she continued to kiss Gaara passionately, pulling him down with her in the process.

'I can't believe she's doing this!' shouted Gaara in his head as he started to kiss her back as hard as she was kissing him and ensnaring his fingers in her hair, 'What could possess her to do such a thing?'

'_Yeah I know!_' Shukaku whooped, '_Isn't it great!_'

'Anou...hai...' Gaara mentally replied as he now lay atop the kunoichi and moaned into the kiss, 'It is...'

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Nai suru shinpai saseru: don't worry**

**haigûsha watashi no: my mate.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Finally, they both pulled away, feeling like they were about to faint from lack of oxygen. Sakura smiled at Gaara, finally noticing how they were laying. Gaara had practically gone limp against her and was resting his head next to hers and was just staring at her. Their legs were intertwined and her hand was grasping his gently. Gaara returned the smile shyly. He was still new to this whole 'love thing'. Blushing, he tried to sit up, only to have her pull him back down to her.

"Anatawaishitemasu, Gaara-kun," she breathed, moving up to his ear and smiling brightly.

Gaara blushed and felt his heart race. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"A-Anatawaishitemasu mo mata..." he uttered, still getting used to such words, "Sakura..."

Sakura beamed and pulled him down for another kiss, burying her hands in his dark red locks as he rested his hands on her hips. Feeling a tad bolder, Gaara licked her lower lip, silently begging for entrance. Sakura complied and opened her mouth to begin the battle for dominance, the winner, of course, being Gaara. Outside of their little 'make-out' session, Temari, had walked in the front door. She blushed a little at the sight that met her eyes--her little brother...making-out...with Sakura...Silently closing the door, she smiled and ran off to tell the others. She rushed over to Talim's house where Talim, Itachi, Chouji, Yumi, and Shikamaru had gone to after the Sasuke incident. Kiba just _happened_ to be there too--_stalking_ Yumi--and trying his best to get into Talim's house to have a glompfest on Yumi but _luckily_-

"I'm _not_ letting you in, you Yumi stalker!" Talim shouted at Kiba.

"But I go wherever my Yumi-san goes!" Kiba complained, "She's my mate!!"

"That's just it," Talim shrugged, "You can't accept the fact that Yumi loves Chouji and not you. Besides that I _friggen'_ hate you! Now go away!"

She made to slam the door in his face when whimpering drew her attention to the adorable white fluff on his head. She seemed to feel pity for the adorable floof ball.

"Hmm..." she mulled it over as Battygirl walked over to her, "the dog can stay--you outta here! Now go away!"

"Why are you yelling so much?" she asked before the little white floof ball jumped into her arms.

"Akamaru's gonna hang out here," Talim explained.

Yumi glared at Akamaru before holding him up.

"Are you gonna bite my Chou-kun?" she growled.

Akamaru whimpered and shook his little doggy head. Yumi smiled and sat him down.

"Okay, he can stay," she smiled.

"What about me Battygirl-chan?" Kiba asked sweetly.

"Koibito?" a voice asked behind them.

They turned to Chouji who had appeared at Yumi's side to wrap his bandaged arm around her waist. It was rare for him to call her that. Usually it was just when Kiba was around, because-well-you know how Kiba is. Yumi smiled and leaned into him, snuggling into his squishiness and pissing Kiba off before Talim slammed the door in his face. Kiba sighed and began to slink away in sadness like. Looking up, he noticed Temari walking towards Talim's home and got a...'brilliant' idea.

"Oy, Temari-san," he began, smiling broadly and showing off his fangs, "Could you sneak me in there? Onegai?"

"Why should I do that?" Temari retorted.

Kiba said nothing and thought this over for a moment before dropping to his knees.

"Oh please Temari-chan!" he cried, throwing his arms around her legs, "Please help me get inside!"

"I don't think so 'Y.S'," said Temari walking towards the door before her ankles were groped by Kiba.

"_Onegai!_" he cried, "I _need_ to go glomp my Yumi-SAN! And what do you mean by 'Y.S.'?"

"It's short for 'Yumi Stalker'," Temari retorted, "Now get off me!"

She then kicked Kiba off of her and knocked on the door.

"Oy Temari-chan," Yumi exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Anou...where's Talim-san?" Temari asked.

Yumi looked back into the house for a sec before turning back to Temari.

"Gomen, she was really busy getting back to the 'Sasuke's Dead Celebration' party," she explained.

"Kay...well I've got some good news for you guys-mind if I come in?" Temari asked.

"Not at all," Yumi smiled, moving aside.

"What about me, Haigûsha," Kiba crooned glomping Battygirl, "Can I come in?"

"TALIM-SAN! CHOUJI-KUN!" she screamed, trying to shove Kiba off.

"BUBUN BAIKA-NO-JUTSU, UUDEI!!" Chouji yelled before grabbing Kiba off of Yumi and throwing him outside with his enlarged limb.

Running to her bishonen, Battygirl glomped him as his arm returned to its normal size. Nuzzling her head against his chest, she smiled and then kissed him, which pissed Dog-boy off to no extent. Talim slammed the door, keeping Kiba out and turned to Temari.

"So, Temari, what brings you here?" Talim asked, leading Temari into the living room where the party was being held.

Shikamaru was just casually talking to Itachi, having nothing better to do and Itachi...well...he was being all 'Itachi-like' which is rather boring if you're not an Itachi fan. Chouji and Yumi walked over and sat on the couch to cuddle as Talim and Temari sat with them to talk. Shikamaru was at Temari's side once his eyes were on her while Itachi sat with Talim in his lap.

"So, Temari, what brings you here?" asked Talim again, "Are you here for the Sasuke's Dead Celebration!"

"No..." Temari said smiling, "Better...I rushed over here to tell you guys that Gaara's making-out with Sakura right now, as we speak, and I thought it would be a good idea to go and spy on them!"

"Then what're we still doing here?" Talim exclaimed as she led the rushing group outside, "Let's go!!!"

Soon and soon enough they were at the suna-nin's place. But to their surprise, Gaara and Sakura weren't in the same place that they were before. So sneaking up to Gaara's room, Temari slightly opened the door so all of them could see. Once they could see inside they saw that Gaara had his shirt off and was on top of Sakura, who, was only in bra and panties.

"Sugoi!!" Talim gasped, looking amazed, "The things they must've done!"

"SHUSH!" everyone hissed, pushing her head down to shut her up.

Gaara kissed her again, his hands on her slim waist. He began running his hands up the sides of her body, making her gasp and giving him another chance to gain entrance into her mouth. Gaara pulled away and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Sakura," he purred softly, making her blush greatly, "So incredibly worthy of my attention."

And again he kissed her, holding her close as he caressed her face with his warm hands, having let go of hers. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and moaned pleadingly for more. Gaara looked down at her; silently asking her if this was what she wanted. Sakura whimpered softly as his tongue curled around hers, and he smiled, teasing her with his tongue before pulling back a little and waiting for her to make the next move. Sakura stared up at him. Why did he have to stop when he was making her feel so damned good! Chuckling a little, Gaara decided to cease her torture and leaned forward; kissing her fiercely and gently biting her lip as he did so. Sakura shivered but did not resist-it felt too damned good to even try! So she lay back and enjoyed it all. When he pulled back she looked down shyly at the dark red blanket on his bed. She'd never; in a million years thought she would be doing this with 'Gaara', of all people and especially so soon...She thought of everything people used to describe him; ruthless, stubborn, a bastard...Then another thought came to mind-they were only twelve! I mean-yeah, Kankuro tried to rape her, but he was fourteen. It may not have seemed like it, but there was a HUGE difference. Pushing Gaara away, she sat up, pulling her hair out of her face and staring down.

"D-dô shite, Koibito?" Gaara stuttered.

"Gomen, Gaara-kun," she began, "But I just can't do this...I thought I could, but I can't. It's just too soon!"

She felt tears stain her cheeks, afraid she'd hurt him. Gaara pulled her close to him, letting her sob against him and running his hands through her hair.

"I'm glad you stopped me then," he whispered, "If you're not ready for that, than I don't want to force you."

Sakura smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest as he grabbed their clothes from the floor.

"Aww man!" exclaimed Talim, "No lemony snicket!"

"Shut up!" the others all quietly shouted at Talim, only to have the door push them onto the floor, to their demise, and have Gaara and Sakura staring at them in confusion and slight anger.

"Why were you outside the door?" asked Gaara his eye twitching in anger.

"Well anou...you see..." Temari started, trying to stop Battygirl from taking notes in front of them.

"You were _spying_ on us weren't you?" Sakura yelled, interrupting her.

"Hai..." Temari muttered and added when she heard Gaara cracking his knuckles, "Demo, it was all Talim-san's idea!"

"Iie!!" Talim argued, "It was Temari's!"

They then started arguing over whose fault it was as Yumi began dragging Chouji to Kankuro's empty room, having enough sense not to tread in Temari's. Temari grabbed Chouji's scarf and pulled the two away from the room.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled as Yumi glared at her, "I don't wanna have to wash those sheets more than I already do!"

"Wakarimashita!!" Battygirl yelled back, putting her notes in her pocket.

"Come on," Temari said, letting go of Chouji's scarf, "Let's go see if Kankuro's awake yet."

--

"I can't believe he's been out for two weeks already!" exclaimed Battygirl as she looked down at Kankuro who was still in a coma thanks to the glorious sand shinobi Gaara.

Talim turned to her bat friend.

"First of all, it's only been about three days—" she began.

"Well it feels like it's been two weeks!" Yumi yelled back, "And even three days is pretty long!"

"Well _cha_!" Sakura shouted as she glomped her new koibito, "Gaara beat his ass up good!"

"Oy," Talim said in an 'I-think-I-just-got-it' kind of way, "I think I know why Kankuro's been out for so long-and it wouldn't be because of Gaara!"

"What would that be?" asked Sakura looking sarcastic.

"Well," started Talim, "The little hamster inside his brain is in a coma thus meaning he has to be in a coma to!"

"Well, if that's the case," Temari said as she picked Kankuro up by his shoulders.

"Kankuro!" she screamed "Are you alright?! Pull yourself together!"

Of course, he didn't stir, but made a disturbing gurgling noise, making them all shudder. Sakura took Gaara's arm and led him out of the room, while everyone else was occupied with stopping Kankuro from making that noise. She led him to a secluded area in the hospital that was almost like a balcony where the patients and visitors could stand and talk with each other. Sakura sighed and leaned over the railing as Gaara stood next to her.

"Dô shite, Koibito?" he asked, leaning against the rail with her.

Sakura said nothing and stared down at the ground below.

"You shouldn't dwell on that one incident that was only a few moments ago," he commented simply.

Sakura remained silent and allowed Gaara to hook his arm around her waist and pull her to him. There was a long silence that followed.

"Gaara-kun, maybe we should go back in, before the others worry," Sakura spoke softly, leaning into his warm chest and closing her eyes a little. Gaara pulled her away, but still held her close.

"Sakura-chan," Gaara began, nearing Sakura's face, "I don't want you to be in there. If you were to be in there alone and Kankuro suddenly awoke...he could try to rape you again or worse if that's possible. Please promise me that you will always be mine. Don't ever leave me..."

"Mochiron, koibito!" Sakura smiled, pulling him down and slamming her lips into Gaara's.

Meanwhile, in another room in the hospital, Sasuke was glaring up at the ceiling. He would make these bastards pay for this. Yumi and Talim for beating him...Itachi for killing his family...Naruto for being, well, himself...Gaara...for trying to kill him...and that little bitch, Sakura, for setting that up. He _knew_ she must have been behind it somehow, that she had influenced Gaara and the others to beat him just because he didn't love her...well...Orochimaru should be able to aid him with his revenge...on everyone...

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Anatawaishitemasu: I love you**

**uudei: arm**

**bishônen: good-looking young man...yes, Chouji's good-looking!! At least he is to BG!**

**Mochiron: Of course**

**I think that's it...lemme know how you liked the chappy! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_A few weeks later_

"Let's get on with it, tebayo!" Naruto cried as he, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood at the gate and turned to leave.

Lee, Sakura, Talim and Itachi and Yumi all stood to watch them head out.

"We've lost some time," Shika added, "We'd better get going..."

"M-Matte!" Yumi cried, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Dô shite?" Shikamaru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because this won't end well!" Yumi replied, "You guys _aren't_ bringing Sasuke-teme back!! He doesn't give a _shit_ about anyone but himself—leave him to that pedophile!!"

"I know you hate Sasuke," Shikamaru turned to her with a furrowed brow, "But why are you so against this mission?"

Yumi stared at him with teary eyes.

"Anou..." she began sadly, "This takes explaining...ya see...the night before the second part of the Chunin exams...I had a nightmare of three events...the first was Sasuke getting bitten by Orochimaru...the second was the Third being killed...and the third was about the outcome of a mission where five Genin and a Chunin—_you_ five—go into the forest. The night before the semi-finals, I had the same dream excluding Sasuke being bitten...and then...last night I had another dream with the outcome of this mission."

"You expect us to believe this?" Neji snorted.

Battygirl nodded.

"It's called precognition," Talim nodded, "It's usually where a person who has outstanding E.S.P can see future events before they happen...It's not common, but it's not a rarity either. And I know she's not lying...she could describe it all in such good detail...I believe she's telling the truth..."

"What did you see as the outcome of this mission?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

Yumi paused, her body shaking.

"One of you suffers minimal damage," she explained, "That's Shikamaru....he breaks his finger and gets a few bruises, but that's it...Two of you are more seriously injured but are in no immediate danger—that's Kiba and Akamaru and Naruto. You three won't be able to walk for a while...and..."

"And..." Shikamaru stepped forward, "What about Neji and Chouji?"

"I..." Battygirl wept, "I saw Neji lying face down, but with his head to the side and with the curse mark fading...and...and I saw Chouji against a tree, his head having fallen forward," she was crying heavily now, "And he'd somehow lost all of his weight and was dying!!"

She held her arms, weeping horribly and wrapping her wings around her self. Shikamaru looked pale, but otherwise didn't respond for a moment. The others looked worried and Chouji was as white as a sheet.

"Onegai," Yumi cried, "Don't go through with this mission, Shikamaru..."

"We have to..." Shikamaru sighed, "Even if it seems hopeless and is more trouble than it's worth, we have to _try_. Your precognition could always be wrong...we're going."

Battygirl stared after them with wide and sad eyes before falling to her knees and crying louder…

-_Later_-

Shikamaru had the team come to a halt on one of the branches suddenly and gazed up at a part of a tree in front of them.

"Look up there, carefully," he ordered.

"A letter bomb..." Neji awed, "I see five more...They're forming a perimeter barrier."

"A perimeter barrier?" Chouji recited.

"It's a kind of trap ninjutsu," Shikamaru explained, "A booby trap ninjutsu is triggered when an enemy enters a specified area. It's a sort of time lag snare...It's a pretty advanced ninjutsu...at least, according to a book my dad once forced on me."

"Great," Kiba sighed, "then we'd better take a detour..."

"Matte..." Shika stopped them, glancing up.

'There's another presence here,' he mused..

He reached down and grabbed a rock around his feet and chucked it forward.

"AIIIYAAA!!" a voice yelped from above.

"Battygirl?!?!" Shika yelled, as her head popped down from the branches above, "You're not supposed to be here!!!"

"But I had to come along..." Battygirl said sadly, putting on a cute, sad face.

"For me?!" Kiba cried with a smirk.

"Uh...heheheh...No," Battygirl retorted.

"Battygirl, go home," Shikamari snapped.

"I can't!" Yumi pouted, "Please don't make me...I wanna help..."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Wakarimashita," he sighed, "We're taking a detour, come on."

Yumi followed closely from behind, keeping her eyes and ears open as she flew behind them.

-After finding the Oto-nin-

The battered team glared at the largest oto-nin, Jirobo, in anger as he glared right back, hunched over and smirking wickedly.

"So you broke free from my barrier jutsu," he chuckled, "That's pretty good, kids."

Naruto and Kiba growled before bolting after the bastard.

"Not that we're out," Kiba shouted, "we've got the upper hand!"

"Me!" Naruto argued, "Let me have him!!"

"Hold it!!" Neji shouted, stopping them, "It's risky to fight him head-on right now. We may be five-on-one, but with our chakra drained, he can draw out the battle for a while. If we take too long, Sasuke will cross the border. And if that happens, our power will be useless on its own."

Yumi glanced at Neji from where she stood, shivering with Chouji.

"So, what're we supposed to do?!" Naruto shrieked angrily.

Neji didn't answer.

"We broke his barrier," Kiba reasoned, "We can beat him!"

"Wrong, tensai...." Jirobo laughed, clapping his hands together, "You're my meal is what you are! Well, more like a half-decent appetizer. But anyway."

"Look out guys!" Shikamaru warned, "We're in for something big!!"

Jirobo slammed his palm down onto the ground, causing the earth to erupt beneath him and fissure to the Konoha ninja. When the dust settled and the team could stand straight again, he was gone. Neji searched for him with the Byakugan, but was unable to locate him. Kiba sniffed at the air and gasped before whipping around.

"Behind you!!" Jirobo cried as he lifted an entire section of earth .

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto gaped.

Yumi backed away in fear as Chouji made a hand sign; interlacing his middle and ring fingers on each hand and pressing his other fingers and thumbs together. They began running as the oto-nin tossed the section at them, fleeing for their lives and from fear of being crushed.

"Nikudan sensha!" Chouji cried after performing his Baika-no-jutsu.

He bowled into the flying section of earth, breaking it up and providing his teammates with something of an escape. Chouji broke through to the other side of the section to Jirobo. Unfortunately, the strong oto-nin stopped him completely.

"Shô-shitsu!!" he cried, kneeing Chouji in the face and sending him flying upward before barreling into the genin with his shoulder, "Tokken!!"

Chouji yelled as he was thrown back, his jutsu dispersing and returning him to his original state. Shikamaru caught him and helped to cushion his friend's fall.

"You big jerk!" Naruto shouted, making a cross-like shape with his index and middle fingers.

"Showing off, are we?!" Kiba growled.

"Guys, hold it!!" Shikamaru argued as Neji, too stood in a fighting stance, "We're running out of time. Let's split into two groups...The way this is going, we won't be able to catch up to Sasuke. Neji, I'm making you second in command. You take Kiba and Chouji, and track Sasuke. As for this guy, Naruto and I will manage."

Shika glared as he held up his index and middle fingers on his left hand and covered those fingers with his right.

"Kageshibari no jutsu again?" Jirobo laughed, "It's a useless technique; no better than a cheap stage trick. Heh...and your the squad leader, ne? Do you honestly think splitting up puts you in a better position? Having a nitwit for a leader sure makes things tough for his subordinates. Well, scumbags, given the shadow-loving moron you work under, I'll be nice and kill you before you even notice that you're suffering."

Chouji growled under his breath as he sat up.

"Chouji, daijôbu ka?" Battygirl asked sadly.

You pig!" Naruto shouted at Jirobo, "Shut your filthy trap, tebayo!! I'll kick your—"

"He's mine!!" Chouji shouted, interrupting the kyuubi and silencing him, "I'll take him!!!"

"Chouji..." Shikamaru breathed, surprised.

"Shikamaru," Chouji began, handing the Nara a bag, "Divide these military rations pellets and raise your chakra."

"Matte...Chouji," Shikamaru began, wide-eyed, "You...You don't mean..."

"Hai, tadashii," Chouj nodded, "I've got my special reserve..."

"Chouji..." Yumi shook, "Onegai...don't do this..."

"Look, Chouji, that's...!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Go on, Shikamaru!" Chouji demanded, turning back to face Jirobo, "Take everyone and get out of here!!"

"Chouji..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you nuts?!" Naruto cried, whipping around to face Chouji, "You can't take this guy on by yourself!"

"For once, I have to agree with the idiot!" Yumi nodded, stepping forward, ""Chou-kun, I believe in you more than anyone, but you just _can't_ do this...onegai..."

"Why is it we banded together?" Chouji began, trying to ignore Battygirl's protests, "If we lose Sasuke now, we'll be just what he said we are; a nitwit towing around a bunch of scumbags."

The others stared at him, letting his words sink in. Finally, Shikamaru nodded.

"Eat this...all of you," he ordered, "It's Chouji's parting gift."

"Then I'll take some," Naruto declared, glancing at Chouji, "Thanks Chouji."

"Iie!!" Yumi cried, furrowing her brow, "I can't let you go through with this!!"

"Kiba..." Chouji stared down, "Can you take Yumi away from here...? I don't want her to see this fight..."

Kiba stared at him, surprised before nodding.

"Chouji!!" Battygirl whined, "Don't do this!!"

"You catch up to us," Shikamaru ordered, "You got that, Chouji?"

"Hai," Chouji nodded as the others took off.

Battygirl reached for Chouji as Kiba carried her off, his arm around her waist to keep her from escaping.

--

Chouji lie there in the dirt as the power-hungry Jirobo tightened his grip around the genin's throat and sucked away his chakra. The Oto-nin had entered what he'd called 'second state'. His skin was now red like Lee had gotten when he'd used that Forbidden Lotus. The short tuft of orange hair he'd had had grown long and to his shoulder blades.

"Hmph..." he sighed, "There isn't much chakra left at all now...hardly an appetizer..."

Chouji tried to reach for his bag of chips, only to have Jirobo stomp on his hand before he reached for the bag himself.

"Nani?" he snorted, "Only one left? Still, I'm famished..."

After letting that last chip fall into his mouth, he munched it and glared back down at Chouji.

"As I was saying," he laughed, "you're nothing but a filthy castaway pawn. But don't worry...Once I'm done with you, I've got a hankering for some fresh, juicy knights. You're fat, pathetic, shunned, and now...dead."

"Leave him alone!" a voice cried off to the side.

Jirobo glanced to his right as he lifted his right arm and cried out as sharp fangs pierced his skin. Chouji sat up the best he could and stared. Battygirl had turned around and had come to help him. She was now biting deeper into Jirobo's arm near his wrist. His eyes widened as Jirobo tried to punch her away, beating at the top of her head to force her to stop biting. She only bit harder.

"Get off, you little bitch!!!" Jirobo shouted as he continued to hit her.

After so many hits, Yumi finally let go, blood trickling down her forehead. She fell down to the ground and struggled to find her ground, dizzily. She clumsily reached for a kunai, only to have the big oaf beat her back to the ground. She fell face first into the dirt and struggled to stand again. Jirobo stepped onto her back and grabbed her wrists. He pulled back, earning sharp, pained screams. Chouji winced when he heard the sickening crack of her arms breaking. He'd not heard or seen such a thing since the Chunin exams. In fact, he'd only ever seen Sasuke do such a horrible deed. He glared as Jirobo then took her wings in hand.

"Daijôbu," he smirked, as he gripped the appendages, "I'll make you look semi normal before you die."

His foot on her back, he used his strength to rip her wings out of their sockets, tearing away the bones and shredding the tissue connecting the wings to her back. Battygirl released an ear-shattering scream until she couldn't even make a noise. The pain was immense. It was almost indescribable. If she had to guess, it could probably be compared to the pain of childbirth--the way mothers described that. It was just unbearable...After throwing her wings to the side, he left the bat girl in favor of his other meal. Chouji glared at him as he reached for his last Sanshokugan.

'Gomen ne, Shikamaru,' Chouji mused sadly in his head as he popped the last pill into his mouth and bit down, 'I can't go...demo...if it kills me...I _will_...destroy him!!'

"Whatever you're doing," Jirobo growled, "it's too late now! A'sshô!!"

Jirobo brought his hand down, only to hit the earth again. He glanced behind him to eye Chouji, whose chakra had become so immense that it had manifested as enormous butterfly wings on his back. That chakra, however, was slowly being focused into the genin's left hand. Jirobo turned and raised his fist.

"Gangeki!!" he shouted, throwing his punch, only to have Chouji stop him with ease.

"Muda desu," Chouji growled, his voice deeper and sounding less muffled, "I'm a hundred times stronger than before."

He then elbowed Jirobo roughly in the chest.

'Impossible!' Jirobo gasped in his mind, 'His chakra is massive enough to transform him?!'

"Don't they say there's nothing scarier than a grudge over food?" Chouji asked as he suddenly appeared above him, "Well, that elbow was for snarfing the last chip. And here's another blow..."

'This is bad!' Jirobo gasped in his mind.

"M-Matte!!!" he shouted desperately.

"See, you called me a thrown-away pawn," Chouji explained, "I don't think I'm quite ready to forgive that."

"Ma--Matte!!" Jirobo gasped, terrified, "Let's not rush into..."

"But even worse..." Chouji went on angrily, "You insult my best friend and tried to kill the only girl who's ever liked me!! That's way worse than stealing the very last bite of the very best food. It's worse than calling me a fatass or a scumbag. In fact, it's utterly and absolutely unforgivable!!"

With that, he threw the last punch; all of his chakra focused into his left had as he embedded it deep into Jirobo's chest. Jirobo opened his mouth, unable to scream. A crater was created from where Chouji had punched Jirobo. After a moment Chouji stumbled back, and fell to the ground. He panted heavily before smiling triumphantly.

'I...I did it...' he breathed in his mind.

He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his headband that had come off in the fight. Glancing to the side, he weakly stood and hobbled over to Yumi as she lay unconscious off to the side. Carefully and gingerly, he picked her up and began carrying her with him. Yes, he was weak, but he was still going to try and get her some help. He began walking off in some odd direction. He really wasn't sure where he was going or if he was headed in the right direction, but she needed help and he had to do what he could to save her. A butterfly caught his attention and he followed it. He somehow instinctively felt as though he _needed_ to follow it...After a moment or so of walking—or was it an hour? He really couldn't tell...minutes felt like hours in his condition—he came upon a tree. He stared up at it and his eyes widened before he stared back down with a sad smile. Shikamaru had left him directions to follow. There were times he'd had doubts, but now he knew it was true that he truly _did_ have real friends. However, that smile was soon replaced with a frown as he gasped and held his heart with his free hand. The pain from the Sanshokugan was too great to bear now...Carefully, he sat down, keeping Yumi safe against him as he leaned against the tree.

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

**tensai: genius**

**tadashii: right**

**Muda desu: It's useless**

**By the way, that thing about precognition is true. I learned in my Psychology class that it's actually not very rare...so BG's not technically telepathic if that's the idea you'd gotten from that...trust me on this.**

**Okay, that's all for this chapter...please review!! ;D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Three years later_

A couple, both around the age of fifteen, sat in the Korean barbeque restaurant, enjoying lunch. The girl was wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt with a dark-blue butterfly in the top left corner and black cargo pants, as well as black and white converse on her feet. The sleeves on her shirt, when her hands were held at her sides, resembled bells in a way. She had long white hair down to her lower back that she kept in a low pony tail and bat ears. She _did_ used to have bat wings, but the Fifth Hokage—who'd returned to the village shortly after the Third Hokage had passed away—had performed the risky surgery and had finished removing her wings for her after they were torn out of her back by an enemy ninja—she'd saved the bat girl's life, really. Her purple eyes shown brightly as she smiled at her 'big-boned' companion. He was adorned in a red shirt, with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for 'eat'. He also wore a Konohagakure forehead protector. The two continued feasting until they came to the last piece. Growling, the two waged an all out war for the meat.

"It's mine!" the girl yelled, slapping his hand with her chopsticks, "Gimme it Chou-kun!"

Chouji said nothing in return and only fought with his chopsticks as well, making their battle look like a fight with mini light sabers from Star Wars.

"Oi, Yumi-chan," a voice behind them said, making her lose her concentration long enough for Chouji to swipe the meat away and devour it.

Yumi sighed before glaring up at the baka. Unfortunately for her, she came nose to nose with Inuzuka Kiba, making her and Chouji glare daggers at him. He'd changed however as well; he had lost his thick fur coat in exchange for normal, black ninja clothing. Yumi noticed that Akamaru wasn't with him, and sighed. Akamaru had grown so much that Kiba could _ride_ on his back and therefore couldn't fit into his master's jacket. Standing and shoving Kiba aside, she and Chouji moved to leave before a lady came up and handed them the bill. Smiling evilly, Yumi leaned over to Chouji.

"Let me handle this, koibito" she whispered, before turning to Kiba.

She put on her most adorable face ever and pressed her body up against the Inuzuka, making him blush a deep red.

"Kiba-kun," she began in an adorably cute voice, "Chouji and I forgot our money, could you p-p-please pay for us?"

As she spoke she batted her lashes and rubbed her body against him, making him fall back into the seat she'd been sitting in. Without a word, Kiba nodded dreamily, making Yumi smile and kiss his cheek (just for good measure).

"Arigatô, Kiba-kun," she whispered as she topped him and licked his cheek.

Kiba smiled and only nodded as she got off of him and ran out with Chouji.

"Quick," she hissed, "Before he takes a good look at the price!"

A long roar was heard from the restaurant as they ran away, an obvious sign that Kiba didn't have enough to pay for them. The two laughed and finally slowed when they were far enough from the restaurant that he wouldn't find them for a while and collapsed against each other, laughing.

"So where shall we go next, Koibito?" Chouji asked, still laughing a little.

"Somewhere we can eat!" Yumi replied rubbing her stomach, "All that running made me hungry again!"

"Hai!" Chouji agreed taking her hand, "Let's go find Talim-san and Itachi-sama and see if they wanna have a second lunch with us."

Yumi nodded in agreement and stood with his help before leading him to a part of the village Talim and Itachi would visit often. When they finally found the two, they were making out behind one of the trees. Talim had changed her look to a tube-top that had at least one sleeve and a skirt that was pretty much the same as its predecessor. The shirt was completely black with a purple broken heart in the middle and her skirt was completely purple.

"Anou...are we interrupting a special moment?" Yumi asked as Chouji glomped her from behind.

"Battygirl!" Kiba's voice shrieked behind them.

"Uh oh..." Battygirl moaned, turning around.

As it turned out, Kiba wasn't alone; he'd brought Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura, who'd tagged along with Gaara. Shikamaru's appearance has not changed overall. However, he now wore a black long sleeve tunic, along with the vest many Konoha ninja wear. Neji has changed his personallity and his looks considerably. He's changed his jacket in favor of traditional Hyuuga robes and has grown his hair even longer than it already was. Albiet a very serious person, he seems to be somewhat more cheerful and kinder. Though Yumi would never admit it aloud (especially around Talim and Chouji), she had to say that he looked much better now--even somewhat dateable--if she didn't have Chouji, of course. Nothing would make her give up her Koibito! Not even a smexier Neji! Naruto had also matured during his time away from Konohagakure, and he now sported an orange jacket like before, only this time with a black stripe across the top and down the sleeves. He'd also gotten considerably taller. Gaara had become the Fifth Kazegake and was now much friendlier than three years ago, even if he was still wary of Kankuro when he was with Sakura. He'd changed from his normal robes to one that went down to his feet and the gourd still resided on his back. He even looked healthier, probably due to the much needed sleep he's gotten due to Shukaku's absence. Finally we come to Sakura. She now adorned a black shirt with a white skirt and arm guards. She's also kept her short hairstyle all these years.

"Can you leave Haigûshi?" Kiba asked, "I'll deal with you about that bill later. Oh, and take Talim-teme with you? But Chouji-teme can stay."

To his demise, however, Talim rushed up to him and grab him by the shirt.

"What'd you call me, dog bastard?!" shouted Talim, enraged with anger.

"Talim-hime stop it," Itachi cooed, "If it's that important that they need you to go, then go. I'll see you at home."

"Hmph! Wakarimashita!" exclaimed Talim, "Come on BG we need to go, I just remembered that Hinata was going to help me with a new jutsu I'm working on."

So then within minuets, Talim and Battygirl were gone.

"Finally," said Kiba, "So, the main reason why we need to talk to you is..."

"When are you going to ask Talim to marry you?!" They all yelled in unison—except for Chouji, who didn't know what was going on.

With the sudden noise Itachi jumped back in surprise and confusion.

"N-nani!" asked Itachi blushing a little, "I'm sure Talim-hime hasn't even thought of that!"

"Yes she has," said Shikamaru.

"What makes you say that?" asked Itachi.

"Hmm...let's see," started Shikamaru, "One, she's always bugging you to go to the jewelry store."

"Two," started Gaara, "Whenever she's dragging you around shopping she always stops near the bride's gowns."

"And three," started all of them cept', yet again, Chouji and Sakura, "You two already sleep together!"

Itachi's eye twitched. "How did you know all of that?"

"Anou...Internet?" asked Naruto.

"So what was the point of you guys convincing me to pop the question to Talim-hime?" Itachi asked.

"Well," started Kiba, "since you two have been together for so long, it would be about time. Also, you know that you want to."

Though Itachi wouldn't openly admit it, Dog Boy was right. The things about Talim really wanted him to say it to her, but every time he tried to, he failed. Talim was so important to him that he wanted to spend every single moment of his life with her. He began to remember special moments with her.

--

_"Itachi-kun!" Talim exclaimed, "Merry Halloween!"_

_"Talim what are you talking about?" he asked._

_"Did you forget?" asked Talim, "It's Halloween! And don't forget! You promised me that you'd go trick-or-treating with me!"_

_"Then go get your costume on and we'll go."_

_But Talim stayed and pouted._

_"You said that you'd go with me in the weasel costume!" she groaned._

_"Wakarimashita!!!" Itachi exclaimed getting up._

_"Yay!" Talim cried happily._

--

_It was Talim's nineteenth birthday (which was only a few months ago) and Talim had just blown out her candles. Smiling she turned to her gifts and opened each with much excitement. All of her gifts had been wonderful, but she'd finally gotten to what she expected to be her favorite gift; Itachi-kun's! Smiling, she ripped away the colorful paper covering the small box and opened it to reveal a locket inside. Smiling she hurriedly fiddled with the piece of metal until it finally opened to reveal a picture of Itachi and herself cuddling beneath a cherry blossom tree. It was from when they were spending the day with Chouji and Battygirl and they'd decided to take a break. Luckily for Itachi, Battygirl just 'happened' to have her camera with her and was just able to get the perfect snap shot! Smiling happily, she threw herself into her koibito's arms and kissed him passionately._

--

_It was Christmas Eve. Talim had 'just' finished decorating the entire house and had the whole gang over to celebrate. At one point during the party, Itachi had taken Talim's hand and was leading her out into the entry way. That was when he had first tried to propose. Even though he was the calm, cool, and collected Itachi, he couldn't help but stutter as he stood there with her, trying to ask her that dreaded question. Taking a deep breath he attempted to begin._

_"Koibito," he whispered, holding her hands in his, "Will you-?" he was cut off as she leaned up to kiss him._

_Blushing he kissed back and only stared at her when she pulled away. She giggled softly before pointing up. Itachi's eyes raised and, lo and behold, there hung a sprig of mistletoe right above their heads. Talim smiled again and kissed him passionately as the flashback ended._

--

He then remembered that Talim went as a _belly_-dancer for Halloween in that first memory, and how that had given him _such_ a nosebleed. He also recalled how that birthday party had ended. Once everyone was gone they were able to have a little 'fun' in the bedroom. Talim's gratitude was sometimes such a wonderful thing! That last one made him sigh as he came to his decision. He fiddled with a wedding ring he'd bought a while back and took a deep breath.

"I _will_ ask Talim to marry me!" he announced with a smirk.

"Weren't you going to ask Yumi-chan, Chouji?" Sakura asked, making Kiba bristle.

"N-Nani!" he shrieked rounding on the number one chubby ninja.

By this time however, Chouji was already running away in the direction Talim and Battygirl had left. Kiba then cornered Sakura as she cowered next to Gaara.

"Why would he ask her!" he yelled, "They're not even old enough to get married yet! Only members of _my_ clan can take a mate at that young of an age!"

"A-anou..." Sakura stuttered as Gaara shoved Kiba away from her, "I was looking through the Akimichi clan files yesterday in Tsunade-sama's office, while I was doing paperwork for her, and it said that members of the clan can marry at a young age--specifically around the age of sixteen--and Chouji's birthday is only a few weeks away. Besides, it's like your guys' last reason for why Talim and Itachi should get married; Battygirl and Chouji already sleep together."

By now, Kiba looked ready to kill something--or someone...

"B-but Chouji always gets so nervous when he tries to ask her," Sakura added quickly, "and he gets all tongue tied before he gets the chance. You still have about two weeks before he turns sixteen so don't worry..."

She didn't want Kiba to think he had any kind of chance with her accepting his proposal, but she most certainly didn't want him 'killing' Chouji because she opened her big mouth. Luckily, this did the trick and Kiba calmed down. However, this didn't stop him from starting after the Akimichi to give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Translations...actually I don't think there ARE any translations for this chapter...huh...well, I hope you enjoy the slight revisions. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kiba stormed after Chouji with intense vigor as he recollected on what Sakura had just said. This only made him run faster—he wasn't about to lose Battygirl to that fatass so easily. His anger only doubled when he collided with something.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, a-a-AH!!!" Kiba stopped mid-sentence when he realized just who he'd hit, "K-k-koibito!"

Yumi glared at him from the ground as he stumbled to his feet and then to her side to help her up. She shoved him away and stood herself, giving him one of her coldest and most horrid glares she could...which had no affect on the Inuzuka whatsoever.

"G-gomen nasai!! Gomen nasai!!" he stuttered.

Yumi shook her head and started walking away with Talim again before Kiba hatched his evil little plan.

"Oy, Battygirl-chan," he began, making her and Talim stop and turn around with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What now, Kiba?" Yumi asked, glaring at him.

Kiba smiled wickedly and approached her.

"Has Chouji asked you yet?" he asked when he was right in front of her.

Yumi's ears folded back as the Inuzuka towered over her. She hadn't grown very much when it came to her height and it unnerved her having someone so tall (and beastlike) staring her down like this. Now she desperately wanted Chouji here to get rid of Kiba.

"Asked me what?" she asked, backing away a little.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Kiba asked, feigning surprise.

"Told me _what_?" Battygirl asked, annoyed.

"There's a certain 'tradition' in his clan that applies to him in a few weeks," he explained, "It states that an Akimichi can get married at the age of sixteen."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Yumi asked, blushing a little and smiling shyly.

"Well, I was just concerned that he hadn't asked you yet," Kiba smirked, "especially with his sixteenth birthday around the corner, he should be proposing to someone soon...and if he hasn't asked you..."

"He'll ask someone else..." she finished for him in a weak voice as she covered her mouth.

"Aw come on Battygirl!" Talim yelled as Yumi started to cry a little, "You can't tell me you actually buy into what Kiba is saying, can you?!"

Kiba chose to ignore that and pressed on, now holding her arms and whispering into her ear.

"That's _right_..." he whispered, trying to keep himself from laughing, "and I hear Ino is quite eligible to win his affections for such a thing."

A tiny whimper finally drew his attention down to her face. Tears were running rivers down her cheeks. Shoving him away, she bolted off in some odd direction, running as fast as her legs could carry her. The next thing Kiba knew, he was on the ground, getting his face bashed in by Talim's unmerciful fists. Meanwhile, Gaara had taken Sakura away from the others so they could talk. Kankuro and Temari were away on a mission for a month (thankfully), so they'd been all alone together for that period of time. Sakura smiled and laid her head on Gaara's shoulder, sighing happily. Gaara smiled gently and pulled her ever closer; happy she'd kept her promise and was still at his side. He walked her to a secluded area in the woods, away from everything-where they could be alone. Sitting down and pulling Sakura into his lap, Gaara leaned forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Sakura smiled against his lips. This had become something of a ritual for them; find a hiding spot, then make-out until someone found them.

"Koibito," Gaara began when he pulled away, "Daisuki wa."

Sure, it was a simple statement, but it was one she still longed to hear whenever he could utter them. Smiling up at him, she nuzzled her head in his chest, treasuring these moments where they could just cuddle. Sakura closed her eyes, and found herself drifting off to sleep in his arms. It was hours later that she finally awoke. It was now dark out and stars lit up the sky. Looking up, she saw that Chouji was running up to them, worry spread on his face. Stopping in front of them and doubling over to catch his breath, Chouji began panting and wheezing, from what they thought was running. When he looked up, they noticed him to be sobbing a little.

"D-dô shite, Chouji-san?" Sakura asked.

"H-have you seen my Koibito?" he asked in a hoarse and shaky voice, "She didn't show up at the barbeque and she wasn't at home or on the rooftop where she always is...I can't find her and I'm really worried about her!"

"Gomen Chouji, I haven't," Sakura stated sleepily from Gaara's lap, "Maybe Talim-san knows."

Chouji sighed and turned around to start running again. He couldn't help but cry as he ran.

--

_Chouji sat down at their usual seat to wait for his Koibito to arrive. His fingers fiddled nervously with the small, black box in his pocket as he waited. He'd never been so anxious!_

_"Battygirl-chan," he whispered to himself as he attempted to practice what he'd say to her, "My birthday is in a few weeks and there's this, anou, tradition in my clan that says that I can get married after I turn sixteen...What I'm trying to say is...Will you...I mean...would you...wi-"_

_Frustrated, Chouji groaned. She wasn't even there and he couldn't bring himself to say it! Hopefully, she'd understand what he was trying to ask and would say yes...or let him down easy if she refused. Hours passed and she still hadn't arrived. Now Chouji was getting worried. It was almost time for them to close the restaurant and she wasn't there! Finally, after he hadn't even ordered, he was kicked out as they closed the eatery for the night._

--

After what felt like an eternity he felt his legs grow numb and finally he slowed and came to a stop, panting heavily.

"Oi, Chouji-san," a voice called, making him look up to find Itachi walking towards him.

"H-hai, Itachi-sama?" Chouji asked as the man drew closer and finally stopped in front of him.

"Have you seen my Talim-hime?" Itachi asked, "I have something very important I need to ask her."

"Gomen nasai, I haven't and my Koibito's missing as well," Chouji panted, "Maybe Talim's with Battygirl? Would you mind helping me look?"

"That is what I've _been_ doing," Itachi retorted.

So they took off again after Chouji caught his breath and they continued to run around Konoha...until...

"And _this_ is for making my friend _cry_!!!" a voice screamed, followed by a loud whack!

"And _this_ is for 'lying' to my friend and making her run away!!!" the voice yelled, growing louder with the _whack'_s as they drew closer.

Itachi and Chouji smiled when they recognized Talim's voice, but those smiles faded when they saw what she was doing.

"And _this_ is for flirting with Yumi even though you _knew_ that she doesn't like you!!!!!" she yelled as she bashed her fist into Kiba's face for what was probably the hundredth time, "And _this_ is for being a complete and total asshole to everyone!!!!"

Chouji shook his head and ran up to her as Itachi did the same. Itachi embraced her from behind, granting Kiba a moments reprieve.

"Koibito, dô shita no?" Itachi asked as he held her against him.

"Talim-san!" Chouji yelled, "Have you seen my koibito? She's been gone for a really long time and I'm starting to worry!"

"Why don't you ask dipshit here?!?" Talim yelled, glaring down at Kiba as he whimpered.

Akamaru sat close by, watching all of this. He'd been looking everywhere for Kiba and when he'd finally found him, he'd decided to wait till Talim was done, having enough doggy sense to know not to interrupt Talim when she was pissed.

"Why would Kiba know?" Chouji asked, glaring at the Inuzuka.

"Dog boy, told Battygirl that you were gonna propose to Ino and she got all sad and ran away before I could tell her that he was lying!" Talim replied kicking his head, "Did ya check the roof top? Or at home?"

Chouji nodded, still angry at Kiba.

"Okay, then I know where she might be," Talim said as she let Kiba go and walked up to Chouji, "Follow me."

"Talim-hime, matte," Itachi said taking her hand.

Talim tilted her head as he took a deep breath and kneeled down.

"Hôyô Talim," he began, reaching into his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

Talim blushed and her eyes widened before she squealed happily and glomped him.

"HAI!! HAI!! Itachi-kun!!" she squealed as she smiled into his shirt.

Chouji sighed off on the sidelines and began to walk away. He just knew Talim would now be far too busy with Itachi to help him look, at least tonight. Why ruin such a happy moment for her? So Chouji trudged off home, hoping and praying that his Koibito would be alright until morning. Somewhere far off in the woods, however, bats gathered around a cave where sobs echoed off of the dark walls. These creatures of the night were not alone as they traveled; however, for another being approached the crying girl that sat at the mouth of the cave.

"Battygirl," a man's voice said as he sat down next to her.

"What do you want now, Kiba?" she sobbed.

"Stop crying my Koibito," he crooned, reaching a hand up and around her shoulders, "I'm here to make it all better."

A glint of silver flashed before a needle was jammed into her neck, containing a liquid that would knock her out for at least a few hours. Gasping, her eyes rolled up before they closed and she fell into the Inuzuka's chest, unconscious and the bats around glared, before taking flight. The next morning, Yumi was still missing and Chouji was close to being in a frenzy. It wasn't like her to be gone from him for so long unless Tsunade-sama asked her to go on a mission with a certain team when she felt it was necessary. The others tried to calm his nerves by buying him some barbeque, but he just couldn't eat. Talim had come out of her shock from last night and was now helping him search with Itachi at her side.

"Oi!" a voice said behind them, making them turn.

Kiba was walking up to them, Akamaru on his heels, a content look on his face.

"What are you so happy about Ki-?" Talim asked.

"What'd you do with my koibito?!?!?!" Chouji, yelled still angry at Kiba from yesterday.

"Nani? Why would you think that I had anything to do with this?" Kiba asked.

"You chased her away yesterday and we haven't seen her since, it's only logical to think you've done something," Itachi replied in a cool voice.

"Why, I would never do anything so crass to my koibito-" Kiba began.

"_My _koibito!!!" Chouji interrupted angrily.

"Don'na," Kiba moaned, "I would never even _dream_ of bringing her harm."

"Oh, so you didn't mean to make her cry yesterday when you told her Chouji was gonna propose to Ino?" Talim asked.

"Chouji's gonna propose to me?" a whiny voice said sarcastically behind them.

They turned to find Ino walking up to them. She was wearing a button-up top and skirt. A while ago, she had done away with the full-body bandages she'd worn and had also let her hair grow out once again. She didn't wear her ninja headband around her waist anymore as she previously did. In fact, it wasn't even _visible_ at all. It was either concealed or she had decided to stop wearing it. Surprisingly, she seemed to be blushing.

"You were gonna propose to me Chouji?" she asked, still blushing a little.

"_Iie!!_" Chouji yelled back, highly frustrated now, "I'm going to propose to my Battygirl if I _ever_ get her back!"

Once finished with his sentence, Chouji slumped against the wall they were standing by and held his head in his hands.

"I want my Koibito back..." he sobbed, "Why did you do this Kiba?"

"I told you, I had nothing to do with this!" Kiba replied angrily as Chouji continued to sulk.

Kiba glared when Chouji wouldn't listen and mounted Akamaru before riding him into the woods.

"From what I noticed, she'd probably just be in that cave...that I found...I wasn't stalking!!!" he hissed low to Akamaru.

Akamaru growled in return.

"Damare," Kiba ordered sternly.

Kiba soon found himself in front of Battygirl's cave. Looking around, he started when Akamaru began growling. Turning to his canine friend, he screamed as a horde of bats suddenly began flapping around him, occasionally biting him and scratching at his face and arms with their back feet.

"Akamaru, why the hell are they attacking _me_?!" Kiba exclaimed as another bat's fangs dug into his skin.

Akamaru made various growls and barks in response.

"What do ya mean they think I took Battygirl-chan away?!" Kiba shrieked, "Not them too!!! Man!! Dissed by flying rats!!"

Akamaru suddenly started and began growling in Kiba's direction.

"Dô shita Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Turning around he came face to face with...

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Dô shita: What is it?--I 'ono if I've put this one, but there it is anyway...**

**Okay, that's all, I think...if I missed any, lemme know! And leave a review!!! :D**

**And MWAHAHAHAHA!! About teh cliffy!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kiba turned and came face to face with Orochimaru and...Sasuke? Kiba jumped, making the bats scatter.

"_BUUUHHH!!_" Kiba shrieked, "What the hell is this? 'Scare The Shit Outta Kiba Day?! What the hell do you two want?! To blame me for taking Yumi too?"

"Iie," Orochimaru replied curtly, "We'd like to make you an offer."

"Forget it pedophile, you aint getting my body!" Kibe snapped, "Don'tcha have Sas-_uke_ over there?.

"I don't want your body," Orochimaru replied with a sneer.

"_I_ want revenge," SAsuke explained.

"Revenge?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow, "Revenge on who?"

"Gaara..." the traitor replied with a hiss, "Yumi, Talim, Itachi, Naruto...and Sakura...all of them..."

"Ôkê...dô shite?" Kiba asked, confused.

"That freak, Yumi, Talim, and Gaara tried to kill me," Sasuke replied, "Itachi killed my entire clan. Naruto is an ass who needs to be taken _down_ a peg...and Sakura...well...I know she was somehow behind _Gaara_ trying to kill me..."

"So, what's this got to do with me?" Kiba asked.

"I want Gaara, Itachi and Naruto led to me..." Sasuke explained, "but the only way to get to Gaara is by getting to his friends...And the only way to get through to all three of them is to get to their lovers."

"So what exactly would you want me to do-should I agree to whatever you're talking about?" Kiba furrowed his brow.

"All you must do is kidnap Hôyô Talim, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura," Orochimaru replied.

"Why do I have to go near Talim-teme again?!?" Kiba yelled.

"If they're taken away, Gaara, Itachi, Naruto and that fat kid will grieve and try to find the--"

"Matte! What does this have to do with that fatass?" Kiba inquired...before it all clicked, "That was _you_ who took my koibito?!?!?!"

Akamaru growled.

"Damare!!!" Kiba blushed as he snapped at the dog and turned back to the snakes in the grass, "So she's not my Koibito _yet_, but she will be!!! Anyway, why does everyone-including these flying rats-think _I_ took her?!"

"I had to make sure she wouldn't run away before I put her to sleep-"

"_Nani_?!" Kiba shrieked, "_You killed my koibito_?!"

"Iie, baka no!!!" Orochimaru snapped, "I used this," he held up a needle, "to make her fall asleep."

Kiba sighed with relief.

"Anyway, I couldn't use the transformation jutsu to transform into her koibito, she'd run away because of your big mouth, so I used you."

By now, Kiba was smirking evilly.

"So she _is_ warming up to my charms, huh?" he chortled.

"Iie, she wanted you to leave," Orochimaru scoffed, "she was just too racked with grief to care to move at the time when it wasn't the Akimichi."

"Oh...that sucks..." Kiba sighed, "But why'd ya have the pedophile do it? Couldn't _you_ have gone yourself, Sasuke?"

"And _touch_ that thing?" Sasuke grimaced, "Hell no!"

"Come with us," Orochimaru sighed, turning and walking away with Sasuke at his side.

Without waiting for a reply, the two continued to walk away and Kiba and Akamaru, as expected, followed without a word. Kiba found himself being led deep into the woods. Apparently, Orochimaru had his own little hideaway here in Konohagakure where he'd let Sasuke plot his revenge on Gaara while he was here for however long they'd _been_ there. Finally they reached a mouth to a tunnel leading underground and they followed it to what looked like a dungeon, where loud _bang_s and _thud_s could be heard echoing through it in the dark.

"You can stop now," Sasuke sighed, "those bars are very strong. Something like _you_ couldn't break them."

Orochimaru lit a few torches on the walls to shed light on the subject in the earth cage. Battygirl glared at the snake man, the traitor, and then at Kiba before beginning her rant.

"You son of a bitch!!!" she stopped and smacked her head, "Kuso!! That wasn't even a real insult...considering his mom's really a bitch...inu...don'na..."

Kiba cringed when he got a good look at her. Apparently, she'd been ramming her shoulder into those bars for a while, because her shirt at the shoulder had been torn and there was bruising around the area. He ran to her and held the bars, poking his head in since the bars were wide enough to let his head slip in and out.

"Daijôbu ka, koibito?" he asked.

He jerked back when Yumi punched him in the nose.

"Two things, ya little _fucker_," she stated, holding up two fingers, "One; I'm not your koibito! And two, what the _hell_ to you think?! I'm behind these _unbreakable_ bars and I'm being interrogated by the _one_ person I _don't_ wanna see right now!!!"

Kiba sighed.

"As always, you're so mean to me Yumi-chan!" he feigned a whine.

Battygirl glared in response, her arms crossed in agitation.

"Listen, how 'bout I get you outta here?" he asked.

"No way," Sasuke snapped, "We were lucky you chased her off and got her away from that fatty. You're _not_ lettin' her out."

Battygirl's ears perked up as she glanced at Kiba before folding back down.

"What's the catch?" she asked, ignoring Sasuke.

"Oh...you'd just have to agree to be my mate," Kiba srmirked, acting as though it were an everyday thing, "and I'd let you out-what do ya say koibito?"

"'What do I _say_?'" Battygirl asked, sounding all sweet, "How 'bout-dream on, ya loser!!!"

Kiba shrugged.

"Suit yourself..." Kiba sighed, "and don't worry, you'll be getting company soon."

He began walking away and out of the dungeon like room.

"Once we get Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Talim-teme down here," he went on, "you'll have _lots_ of companionship for yourself."

Kiba ducked as he and Sasuke were almost decapitated by something and glared as it flew over to Battygirl with something in its little claws. It was one of her bats--it must've followed them down here--but what was it carrying. Battygirl took whatever it was that was wrapped in cloth and squealed when she uncovered it before hugging the thing. Kiba walked back over and glared when he got a good look at it. She was embracing a miniature Chouji that had just done the Baika-no-jutsu. He shoved his hand through the bars in an effort to grab the doll, only to have Battygirl back away, looking hurt.

"Please don't take it away Kiba," she sobbed, "It's all I have to comfort me while I'm down here."

"Then I'll come in there and snuggle with you if need to be comforted," he offered grinning.

Battygirl said nothing and only stared down at the doll sadly. Kiba sighed.

"Wakarimashita, keep your little doll," he growled walking away.

He then looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe we can even bring the _real_ Chouji down here to let you watch him being tortured to death along with Gaara, Itachi, and Naruto?"

He laughed as Battygirl looked down at the plushie and as Orochimaru dowsed the lights. He then followed Orochimaru and Sasuke up to the above hideout.

"What does he mean by that?!" asked Yumi to herself in a confused and utterly shocked state as she held the doll closer and began sobbing again.

"Actually..." Kiba sighed, "I don't think I can help you two...I can't help you hurt my mate."

"Kiba," Sasuke began sternly, "How about this; once I've exacted my revenge, you can kill the Akimichi and _have_ that freak if you want. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want with her."

Kibe furrowed his brow in thought before nodding.

"Wakarimashita," he finally agreed.

"Good," Sasuke smirked, "Then, when you get the girls here, I want you to feed them three meals a day--to at least keep them alive until their lovers return. I'll take care of Temari..."

"Why Temari?" Kiba asked, "I was just taunting Yumi..."

"She's Gaara's sister," Sasuke smirked, "Another way to get to _him_ is to get through the family he's come to cherish."

"I see you're point..." Kiba nodded, "Who should I bring back first?"

"Start with Talim-teme," Sasuke smirked, "I'd like to see Aniki squirm a little when he finds out _his_ lover is gone."

"Great..." Kiba sighed before walking out of the hideout and back to the villiage.

--

Kiba returned with a calm look and, of course, had returned without Yumi. Thus leading to...

"Where the _fuck_ did you take my best friend, dammit?!" a very angry Talim shouted as she stormed up to the bastard.

"T-Talim-hime?" asked Itachi.

"Damare!" Talim snapped back at him before turning back to Kiba, "You little inu bastard!! Answer my question or face my squirrely wrath!!"

"I thought it was 'Shiekian' wrath?" Kiba asked.

"Yes and no," replied Talim, "Now, _where_ the hell did you take her!!!!! Chouji's been unable to eat _anything_ since she's gone missing and it's all _your_ fault that he's starving himself!!!!"

"I didn't do this and I couldn't find her, damn it!" started Kiba, "But since you, Talim-teme, are connected to Yumi-san in such a 'meaningful' way, I'll need you to help me find her. Sakura can help too, if she wants to...same with Hinata and Temari--Yumi seems to like hanging out with you girls a lot more anyway. It'd probably be best if one of you came to try and help find her."

"Wakarimashita!" Talim scoffed.

Itachi clasped himself to Talim and glared at Kiba.

"Don't do this Talim-hime," Itachi whispered into her ear, "I have a bad feeling that he might try to do something to _you_ too."

Talim shrugged him off.

"Daijôbu, koibito, I'll be fine," she smiled cupping his cheek before turning back to Kiba, " You wait till morning and meet me at the front gates of the village."

"Wakarimashita," replied the dog bastard before he walked away.

Itachi then took Talim by the arm and led her back home.

"Itachi-kun!" she gasped, "Where are we going?"

"Home," he replied sternly, "I need to talk to you alone."

Once home, he led her into their room.

"Talim-hime," he sighed, turning to her, "Don't go with him tomorrow!"

"Why do you worry about me all of a sudden?" Talim asked with a slight stern face on.

Itachi then moved to where he was right in front of her and to where their faces were merely inches apart.

"I just...I don't want to lose you..." he murmured before leaning down and grazing his lips against Talim's.

**LEMON WARNING! GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!!**

He traced her hips with his warm hands as they both fell onto the bed together, never breaking their kiss. Talim moaned against Itachi's lips as he slid off that black and red Akatsuki robe.

"I don't trust that Inuzuka with you," he breathed as he pulled away from the kiss Promise me you will always be mine!"

"What are you trying to say Itachi-kun?" asked Talim.

"I'm saying, show me that you truly love me," he replied.

"But I--OH!!!!!" Talim said as she was pushed against the bed with Itachi holding her down.

"Good. Then let's get started," Itachi said, as he leaned forward and nuzzled into Talim's neck.

He began to lick the parts of her neck that he could reach earning loud moans from his warm, wet touch.

'_Are you trying to let _him_ have all the fun?!_' asked Inner Talim.

'I'm _trying_ not to, dammit!' Talim snapped back mentally as he began tugging at her shirt, 'But he's holding me down too damn _tight_ and--oh Kami-sama!!'

After a moment of tugging, he'd torn her shirt off of her which had revealed her rather large breasts to Itachi.

"Sugoi," said Itachi, amazed by the sight of Talim's impressive body, "Very nice! Now let's back to work."

He then began to suckle on Talim's large breasts, his tongue lapping at her nipple.

"Itachi-kun!" moaned Talim wriggling with the pleasure that he was bringing her.

'_You're letting him have all the fun again_!!' the now very annoyed Inner Talim teased.

'Just wait a freakin' minute!' Talim breathed back mentally before smirking, 'If he pulls off the skirt then he'll get his punishment.'

He continued to suck on her right nipple before deciding to move on to the other. Talim fisted her fingers in his soft, raven hair as she moaned louder and arched her back for him. Opening his mouth a little wider, he repeated what he had previously done to the first., moaning loudly as he lapped at the wettening nub. The more Itachi sucked the more Talim moaned his name and wriggled beneath him.

'Is she enjoying it _that_ much?" he inquired in his mind, "Well then, I suppose I'll need to move so we can get some louder noises out of her!'

With that thought in mind, he moved one of his hands underneath her leg rubbed his hand along the cure of her thigh, causing her to wriggle more in pleasure and moan his name _slightly_ louder than before. This, however, slightly annoyed him, causing him to stop; slowing down her wriggling. With a smirk, he tore off her skirt. Itachi started as he stared for a minute.

"A thong, love?" he smirked.

"Like there's anything better in this cheapass town!" Talim replied with a smirk as she sat up a little.

With all of her strength, she flipped him over and tore off his black shirt.

"Now, the question on everyone's mind," Talim smirked sinisterly as she fingered the waistband of his pants, "Does Itachi-kun prefer boxers or briefs?!"

She then tore away his pants and stared at his boxers, earning a dark blush.

"Y-You wear boxers with Shiekian eyes on them?" she asked with a short laugh, "My family symbol?"

"It...uh...it's a nice design," was Itachi's reply as she pulled his boxers off.

"_Big..._" was all she was really capable of saying in her amazement.

"Anou...arigatô?" said Itachi confused, "You were expecting something smaller?"

"Well..." Talim smiled, " I was expecting an impressive cock, but this very much exceeded my expectations...and I _love_ it. You can't blame me though, for my thoughts...you _are_ an Uchiha...I wasn't expecting anything _too_ impressive."

She winked, earning a sigh.

"Very funny, love," he smiled.

He gasped, however, and arched his back; moaning when she began licking his member sensually.

"So...do you like, koibito?" asked Talim staring up at her lover as she did licked up the hardened shaft.

All he was able to was moan at her ministrations.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smirked.

She then took a hold at the base of his member before taking it into her mouth. Itachi could only moan even louder as she sucked.

'_Yosh_!' shouted Inner Talim, '_You get to have some fun with _him_ now!!_'

'Yeah I know,' Talim replied mentaly as she felt Itachi's erection hardening in her mouth, 'Isn't it great? Oh Itachi-kun! If you could only know how much _I'm_ enjoying this!'

Itachi groaned as he felt his climax coming. Talim could see the look of arousal in Itachi's eyes and could tell that he would cum soon as he grabbed the back of her head and thrust into her mouth. She began sucking even harder earning even louder moans from her lover until he finally moaned his loudest and came into Talim's mouth. She swallowed it down and let go of his member, which was now smeared with his semen, as were her lips.

"I didn't know you could cum that hard, koibito," Talim smirked, licking the little bits of cum that was left on her lips.

"Well neither did I," Itachi panted in return.

He lay for a moment, composing himself before tackling her. Once on top of her again, e slid off her thong and started massaging her supremely wet clit with his thumb. She began her moaning again as Itachi eased a finger into her. She cried out as he began thrusting his finger in and out of her. She gasped and moaned with each tantalizing touch.

"The more you moan, the harder I'll thrust!" taunted Itachi headily as he whispered into her ear thus making her even wetter.

So she did as he wanted; she moaned louder and he thrusted harder.

"Itachi-kun, can you do me a favor?" Talim asked in staggered breaths.

"What would that be?" asked Itachi only to have his head shoved down by Talim's hands.

"I licked and sucked on you," she replied teasingly, "now, won't you do the same for me!"

"Wakarimashita," Itachi chortled as he dove his tongue into her.

Talim cried out and arched her back, putting a somewhat weak hold on Itachi's head as he did with his tongue what he had done with his finger. Her legs unconsciously pushed together, but Itachi pushed them back again as he continued the wild oral sex. Talim moaned and cried out in pleasure and grabbed a fistful of his soft, luscious black hair in both hands. However, just before she could go over the edge, Itachi stopped and pulled away to straddle her hips, waiting for her to beg. Talim growled at him and began whining for him to continue...and he happily obliged. Placing himself at her entrance, he moved slow, not wanting to hurt her (even though they _had_ done this many times before). After a moment he thrust into her and was seated fully inside of her. He waited for a moment of two, waiting for her to move to let him know to continue. After a moment, she began to wriggle her hips against his, begging him to continue.

Itachi chuckled and did as she wished. Holding her hips, he started to thrust in and out, leaving bruising kisses on her neck and jaw as he leaned forward into her. Talim moaned his name, as she felt herself reaching that peak with each thrust. She knew Itachi was close behind her, too, which made it all the better. He began to thrust faster, and harder, until finally...Talim grabbed onto him, pulling him down for one last kiss before she went over the edge, bringing him along for the ride of ecstasy. Itachi cried out her name as he came inside of her, spilling his seed into her waiting body. Talim began panting as she was brought back to earth and as Itachi collapsed next to her, pulling her close. With a content sigh, Itachi pulled Talim to his chest as he felt her body relax into the comfort of sleep. Kissing her forehead, he too felt his eyelids droop closed before the ungrateful hand of sleep took him as well.

Outside the window and unbeknownst to Itachi and Talim, lay the perverted hermit. I think you know which one. That's right; Jiraiya! He was laughing and blushing and having a little nosebleed like the little pervert he was-

"I am _not_ a little pervert!!!!" he yelled suddenly, waking the two and making them look to the window to find nothing after he'd run away, his 'research' in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Well...I don't think there are any new translations...lemme know if you want one...but otherwise, just leave a review on your way out! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Talim walked lazily up to the gates of Konohagakure where Kiba stood waiting.

"Where you hit by a truck last night?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"In a manor of speaking," Talim retorted, smirking as she led the way.

She'd left Itachi at home to sleep. It'd been a _long_ night for them both, but he had done much of the work. Kiba shook his head at her lack of response but followed her deep into the woods. They were silent until this point.

"Kiba-teme," Talim asked suddenly, "Why are you so stubborn about Battygirl? You've lost! Chouji won her over the second he brought her bandana back from Naruto and after he smiled at her the way he always does. He won, you lost...so why haven't you given up on her and moved on to someone else? LIKE INO! Since both of you are totalbitches!"

Kiba said nothing, having no real answer to give her--and only wanting to ignore her--and pressed on. Talim glared, but left it at that, still feeling tired from last nights...'activities' to want to talk anymore. At one point, she was led to a dark part of the wood-she couldn't even _see_ anything anymore! She gasped as something struck the back of her neck. It was sharp and it was entering her skin and would definitely leave a wound there later. Something was wrong! If she _could_ see, she knew her vision would be getting blurry. She was losing consciousness. She tried to call out Itachi's name before she fell into the ungrateful hands of sleep. When Talim opened her eyes again, she was on the cold ground in a dark, dank place. Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked around, only to have darkness meet her eyes. As they adjusted to the light, however, she was able to make out the silhouette of someone hunched in the corner, but couldn't make out who; still feeling dizzy and hazy from the effects of the drug.

"Wha happened?" she asked.

"They got to you too didn't they?" a hushed voice asked.

It was a sad voice-obviously a girl's-that sounded like she'd been beaten down while she was there.

"B-Battygirl?" Talim asked, "Is that you?"

A light blared next to the cell as a bat figured out how to light the torch and Talim could now see the shaking figure of her best friend as she held a plushie to her as tight as she could.

"H-How'd he do that?" Talim asked, as the bat flew back to her.

"He's very smart," Yumi replied quietly, "I'm able to teach him a lot of things."

S I L E N C E

"H-How is Chouji-kun?" Yumi asked finally.

"Are you kidding?" Talim asked, standing and walking over to sit with her, "I don't think he'll last much longer without you."

"N-Nani?" Yumi gasped, "What do you mean?!"

"He's been so freaked over you that he's not been eating," Talim explained, "We need to get you back to him before he starves himself to death."

Yumi whimpered and shook harder, shutting her eyes tight and huggling the plushie to death.

"Daijobu ka?" Talim asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, we'll just bust out and get you back to him."

"We can't...I've already tried," Battygirl sighed.

"Then Itachi and Chouji will come get us-" Talim shrugged.

"Iie!!" Battygirl shrieked, standing up, "Iie, they can't!! I don't want them to hurt him!!"

"What do you mean?" Talim asked, furrowing her brow.

"Kiba said that they'd torture Chouji-kun and Itachi-sama to death if they came down to help us and Gaara," Yumi replied

"Nani?" Talim's eyes widened.

"Sasuke is the one who started this," Yumi explained, "He wants revenge on You, me, and Gaara for trying to kill him; Itachi for killing his clan; Naruto for being so arrogant, and Sakura for having something to do with Gaara trying to kill him. He's gotten Kiba to help him bring the two of us, Hinata-sama, Temari, and Sakura-chan to lead the boys here to come get us...and Kiba told me they might bring Chouji-kun down here to torture him to death in front of me!"

"Battygirl, Battygirl, Battygirl," Talim said waving her finger, "You forget that there's no one out there who can take my Itachi-kun! Not even Sasuke. It'll be fine."

"What about Gaara?" Yumi inquired.

"Oh come on!!" Talim scoffed, "He'll bury them in sand!"

"Shikamaru?" Yumi asked.

"That Kageshibari no jutsu of his is pretty good," Talim suggested, "Pretty impressive force that probably shouldn't be messed with..."

"What about Naruto?" Yumi cocked her head to the side, "He's _somewhat_ dependable...but he couldn't defeat Sasuke the _last_ time they fought...why should this be any different?"

"I think Naruto will do well to try to rescue Hinata," Talim nodded.

"And what about Chouji-kun?" Battygirl sobbed, "Against a sannin like Orochimaru or someone as powerful as Sasuke is right now, he doesn't stand a chance if one of them decides to turn on him first."

Silence fell again, this time more ominous and filled with tears.

"And what if he doesn't come?" Yumi sniffled, "Kiba _did_ say he was gonna propose to Ino anyway-"

"He's _not_ proposing to Ino!!!" Talim yelled, "He was _never_ gonna propose to that bitch!! Kiba _lied_ to you!!"

"Yeah, but how can I _not_ believe it?!" Yumi cried, standing and glaring at her, "He loved Ino long before me...If I never came around, he'd still love Ino...How can I _not_ think that he might choose her over me?"

Talim took a long, deep breath.

"Because he showed me the ring the other day," she replied calmly, "It's got your name all over it. It looks like it was made just for you."

--

_"You think she'll like it?" Chouji asked as Talim held the box close to gaze at its confines._

_"Duh!" Talim retorted, "So when are you gonna ask her?"_

_"Over dinner tomorrow," Chouji replied blushing a little and looking back towards his bedroom where he'd left Yumi sleeping soundly._

_Chouji gently took the box back and smiled sheepishly down at the ring. According to what he'd told her, his dad had practically dragged him to a jewelry store a few weeks ago to find it. Chouza and Yumi had been close ever since they'd met and he knew how much Chouji loved her. Therefore, he was going to make absolutely sure he got her a decent ring-no matter what the cost. Despite the beautiful rings in the store, Chouji wasn't able to find one he thought he could give her. His father suggested having one specially designed that would match their own personality--sort of like when a sophomore picks out their class ring. Chouji nodded and asked for a specially cut diamond set into a golden butterfly on the band. He'd also requested that there be a bat the same size as the butterfly and folding it's wings around the delicate insect, making them look entwined together in a loving embrace. It had taken a few weeks, but it had finally arrived and he'd picked it up that afternoon while Battygirl was out with Talim, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari-who were having their own, 'girls' day out'._

--

Battygirl blushed when she heard the story.

"He was really gonna propose to me?" she asked.

Talim nodded.

"But you ran away," she went on, "Oh and speaking of propositions; Itachi proposed to me last night!!"

"Hontô ni?!" Yumi asked, brightening up, "That's awesome Talim-san!! I'm so happy for you--well, I would be if we could get outta here and let you _have_ your wedding with Itachi-sama...What did his ring look like when he proposed?"

"I'm wearing it right now!" said Talim shoving her hand into Yumi's face.

It was pure silver band with an emerald cut garnet with a barely noticeable inscription on it that read, 'I+T' on it.

Battygirl laughed a little.

"That's so sweet of him!" she squealed happily as the bat squealed along with her, resing on her shoulder, "And that 'I+T' idea was so cute!! That's awesome Talim-san!!"

"What are you two blathering about?" a voice sneered from the bars.

Battygirl jumped and held her plushie close as she cowered.

"Rirakkusu suru, it's just Kiba," Talim groaned as she glared.

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned against the bars. Battygirl shut her eyes tight, squeezing the plushie as tight as she could, pulling her knees to her chest and then pulling on her ears.

"What are you doing?" Talim asked, "Dô shita no?"

Battygirl glanced at Talim and only shook her head and shut her eyes tight again.

"_Augh_!!!!!!" gasped Talim, "Did Kiba _rape_ you!?!"

"Anou...iie..." Battygirl replied, blushing and staring wide-eyed at Talim.

'Hmm...' thought Kiba, 'Note to self; not a bad idea.'

Talim sighed with relief and glared at Kiba.

"Good, because if you did," she chuckled, "Chouji and I would kick your ass till you wouldn't be able to even _feel_ it anymore!"

"I wouldn't put it past _you_," Kiba snapped, "but _Chouji_ isn't coming."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Talim asked angrily, "Of _course_ he's coming! He's not just gonna let you _keep_ Yumi here!!"

"That's not what _I've_ heard," Kiba drawled, "From what _I_ hear, Chouji's given up on finding her. Shikamaru's got him thinking it's too troublesome-so just give up on him too koibito, and I'll let you outta here. We'll be so happy together. Just give up on that fatass."

"Not if you were the last person on _Earth_!!!" Battygirl screamed, keeping her eyes shut as she held onto her ears.

Battygirl let go of her ears as the lights went out and Kiba left. She turned to Talim when she could no longer hear his footsteps as the bat assured her he was gone and relit the torch.

"Talim-san," she began, "What if he's right? What if he really _doesn't_ come? What if he really _has_ moved on to Ino?"

"Stop letting Kiba get to you like that!" Talim snapped, "He's only saying that so you'll give up on Chouji."

They were silent for a long time before Talim spoke again.

"Is there _any_ way of sending a note with that bat...what it's name again?" she asked.

"Davie," Yumi replied, "And yes, but what could you write it with? There's nothing in here but dirt and...whatever those bars are made of."

"Then we'll send that," Talim suggested pointing to the plushie.

Battygirl's eyes widened and she shook her head 'no'.

"Battygirl, it's the only way to let them know we're okay," Talim explained, "Give the doll to 'Davie' and tell him to take it to Itachi."

"Why Itachi?" Battygirl asked.

"Because when he sees this," Talim replied, taking off her ring, "he'll know I'm okay, and show the plushie to Chouji to let him know you're okay--get it?"

Yumi nodded and took the ring from Talim and tied it onto the plushie using the scarf.

"A-Are you sure you wanna use this?" Yumi asked, indicating the ring, "He'll know you're in trouble, but he might also think you're dead or something..."

Talim shook her head.

"Trust me," she sighed, "This way, Itachi will know that I'm alive, but I _need_ help."

Battygirl nodded and then called for Davie. She began squeaking at him and held up the plushie and ring to him. Davie, who was flying outside of the bars took it in his little claws and flew off to find Itachi.

--

"Oy Chouji, daijobu ka?" Shika asked as he sat down.

Chouji stayed silent and just stared down. Shikamaru had been looking for the Akimichi for a while and had finally found him on the rooftop where they'd sit and lazily watch the clouds without a care in the world. Today was different, though. Worry was the only thing on Chouji's mind right now...besides Yumi.

"Chouji," Shikamaru began, sighing, "Perhaps you should put less thought into this...we can't find her...and Itachi hasn't seen Talim for a long time either...for all we know...they could be fine...demo...they could be-"

"I know..." Chouji interrupted.

Shikamaru stopped for a moment and watched the Akimichi.

"I don't wanna think about that Shikamaru..." he went on, "demo I don't want that...and I can't _stop_ thinking about it..."

"Chouji," Shika said sternly, placing a hand on Chouji's shoulder, "If she were able to see what's going on what would she say? I know _Ino's_ happy that you're eating less; but this isn't healthy for _you_. You need to eat something...especially if we find them. You won't have any chakra stored to help her."

"Even if I _did_ eat," Chouji cried, "I couldn't stomach the food when I don't know if she's okay or not. I _know_ Itachi must be feeling the same...He was able to _propose_ to Talim-san before she was kidnapped...It's really affecting him now..."

"Yeah, but _you're_ different," the Nara replied, "Itachi isn't _killing_ himself about this..._you_ are...please eat _something_ Chouji. I brought some chips--your favorite flavor. At least eat a _few_."

Shikamaru then opened the bag and held it up in front of Chouji. Chouji turned his head, trying to ignore his stomach growling.

"Chouji, what would _Battygirl_ do if she knew you weren't eating?" Shika asked, "She'd be scared. She and I both know that when you don't eat, you're hurting. I know you're hurt about this, but you _need_ to eat. You're losing too much weight. You don't even look like an Akimichi anymore."

Again, Chouji said and did nothing.

"For every chip you don't eat," Shikamaru said sternly, "another minute passes away that Yumi could be dying and _you_ can't do anything about it."

This got Chouji's attention and brought his eyes back to Shikamaru and then to the bag of chips in front of his face. Slowly, he reached his hand up and grabbed a chip from the opened bag and popped it into his mouth. Chouji looked up and away from the chips when he heard someone approaching and found it to be Itachi...with something in his hands and something on his shoulder. He doubled over and panted before standing straight again and handing the thing in his hands to Chouji. Chouji stared bewildered at it and blushed a little. It was little plush doll...of him...

"Anou...where the hell did you get that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It came with this," Itachi replied, pointing to the thing on his shoulder.

"What _is_ that?" Shika asked.

"And _you're_ the smart one?" Itachi mocked, "It's a bat."

Chouji's eyes widened before they fell back to the plushie.

"Then that means this is my Yumi-chan's!!" he gasped, "And if she sent this, that means my Koibito's okay!!"

Tears leaked from the chubby boy's eyes as he held the plushie close. Iit was still warm which meant Yumi had been snuggling with it recently!

"Now," Itachi smirked, "let's follow this thing to where the girls are!"

"Itachi, that's dangerous," Shika countered, "The person who took them could be dangerous too. I say we send them a note, brush, and ink asking who took them and if we might need back-up."

Itachi glared.

"I know you wanna help her," Shika explained, "like Chouji wants to help Yumi-chan, demo we ought to proceed cautiously so you can actually _live_ to be with her."

Itachi nodded.

"You're right..." he sighed, "I have something we can send."

With that, he took a scroll out of his sleeve and a brush and ink and kneeled down on the ground to begin writing. He then passed it to Chouji, who added something as well, before it was passed to Shikamaru. Shika's eyes traveled over the letters and a small smile graced his features.

'_Talim-hime, I'm coming to get you...don't worry my koibito, I'll have you in my arms again. -Itachi._'

'_Yumi-chan, I hope Kiba didn't hurt you too badly. I'll kill him whenever I see him again for you. Please know that I would never leave you. I'm coming to get you as soon as I'm able! Aishretiu. -Chouji_'

Shika then added that they had to know what they were up against before they could retrieve them and then carefully screwed the ink cap back onto the bottle and handed it, the scroll and the brush, separately, to Davie, who had woken up from being on Itachi's shoulder. In one paw, he held the scroll and ink, and in the other, he held the brush.

"Take this to Battygirl and Talim," Shika ordered, "Do you understand?"

Davie nodded with a squeak and flew off in the direction Itachi had come.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Hontô ni: Really?**

**Rirakkusu suru: Relax**

**Okay, that's all! Yay!! Chappy 13!! w00t!!! I really hope you like it!! ;D Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gaara had been spending his nights with Sakura for the past few months. His nights were so lonely in Sunagakure, and he wanted so desperately to have her with him...especially since Temari and Kankuro were coming home today. His mind was not only on them though, and he knew Sakura's wasn't either. Both Yumi and Talim had been taken away; his friends were losing their loved ones! He recalled seeing Chouji earlier that day and flinching a little. He didn't look like himself. He was wasting away without the one he loved. Gaara feared that greatly—that he too would waste away to nothing if he no longer had Sakura.

"Daijôbu ka, koibito?" said blossom asked.

Gaara remained silent for a moment.

"I suppose I'm worried..." he relented.

"About what?" Sakura asked, sitting up, worry evident in her turquoise eyes.

"Itachi," Gaara listed, "Chouji, Yumi, Talim...and…you..."

"Why me?" Sakura laughed hollowly.

"Both Talim and Yumi were taken away from the one's they love," Gaara sighed, "and, I suppose I'm just worried about _you_...and Temari for that matter...what if she's taken from me as well?"

Sakura looked down solemnly. Gaara had really grown closer to Temari since Shukaku had been taken from his body—the same could not be said for Kankuro, of course...for...other reasons. So it was no wonder he was worried about his oneesama. Cuddling closer to her Kazekage, Sakura nuzzled her head into his shoulder lovingly.

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun," she crooned, "They'll find them. And if something happens to me, then you just kick the ass of whoever's hurting me, okay?"

Gaara smiled down shyly at his koibito and pulled her closer for a long, searing kiss, unaware that his worries over Temari were only beginning.

--

Talim sighed as she watched Yumi. She was deep in thought and looked so sad without that doll.

"Daijôbu ka, Battygirl?" Talim asked.

"I guess I'm just a little homesick," Yumi replied sadly.

"And 'Kiba-sick'?" Talim offered.

Battygirl laughed before gasping a little and holding her stomach.

"Dô shita?" Talim asked.

"I guess I'm hungry too," Yumi explained, holding her lower abdomen in pain, "I haven't eaten since the day I ran off and got myself kidnapped."

"NANI!!" Talim shrieked, "Yumi, that was almost two days ago!! Kiba didn't feed you at all while you've been down here?!?!"

Yumi shook her head.

"He won't let me eat until I agree to…oh, you know…" she sighed.

"So he's going to _starve_ you to death to get you to be his mate?!?" Talim yelled as Yumi stared down sadly, "Dammit, I _knew_ he was a dumbass, but I didn't think it was _that_ bad!!"

"Damare!!" a voice yelled behind them, making them jump and look up to find Kiba somehow opening the cell they were trapped in to throw someone inside.

Talim glanced at Yumi, who seemed to be trying to stand to make an escape...since Kiba was approaching after he and Akamaru had entered and after he'd closed the door. Breathing heavily, the bat girl used the wall behind her as a support as Kiba drew closer. Kiba chortled as he held her shoulder against the wall with minimal effort and lifted her chin up to force her to look at him. Talim glared and stood to stop this, only to have Akamaru hold her down with one of his giant paws.

"My koibito," he breathed, pressing his body against Battygirl's.

Letting go of her chin, he began licking the part of her neck that he was able to reach and let his eyes flutter closed when Yumi relaxed against him.

"Are you finally coming to your senses, Koibito?" he asked huskily.

"Onegai..." Yumi sighed, "I have no energy right now to kick your ass. For that matter, I can't even shove you away. All I can really do is _try_ to relax until you leave."

Kiba glared and pushed away from her, unintentionally shoving her into the wall behind her very forcefully. Yumi glared right back as he walked away in anger. After walking out and closing the gate again, he turned to Talim.

"I'll be back later with your dinner and Temari's," he said simply before walking away.

"Temari?" Talim asked turning to who he'd thrown into the cell with them.

Indeed, it was Shikamaru's koibito. Besides the fact that her fan was gone, she looked the same as she had three years ago; her hair was still tied back in those four ponytails and her clothing, for the most part, had remained the same, only it was now black.

"Temari-sama!" Talim yelled she and Yumi shuffled over to where said kunoichi was sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Wha' happened?" she slurred.

"Kiba must have drugged you and brought you here like he did us," Talim thought aloud, "He's bringing us all here to help Sasuke get revenge on Gaara...and a few others…"

"Nani?" Temari gasped, sitting up straight, "Why would he want 'revenge' on my otôto?!"

"Sasuke-teme said that it was because Gaara nearly killed him," Yumi explained, sitting down against the bars, "Now he wants revenge."

"Daijôbu ka, Yumi-san?" Temari asked.

"I feel so weak..." Yumi replied quietly, "I haven't eaten in what feels like forever..."

With that, she drifted off into a fitful sleep. Squeaking grabbed Talim's attention, making her look back at the mouth of the cave to see the little black bat flying in before landing on BG's shoulder and falling asleep, the scroll, brush and ink still in his paws. Gently, Talim took the burden from the creature and set down the brush and ink before opening the scroll. She smiled at what she read;

'_Talim-hime, I'm coming to get you...don't worry my koibito, I'll have you in my arms again. -Itachi._'

She smiled at the next line and turned to the unconscious Battygirl and then let her eyes skim over the letters under Itachi's note once more.

'_Battygirl-koi, I hope Kiba didn't hurt you too badly. I'll kill him whenever I see him again for you. Please know that I would never leave you. I'm coming to get you as soon as I'm able! Aishretiu. –Chouji._'

Sighing, she read over Shikamaru's words and nodded. She reached for the ink and unscrewed the cap off of the bottle before dipping the brush into it. She then searched for a new space of the parchment and began writing.

--

_"Ch-Chouji-kun!" Yumi cried as she reached for the Akimichi._

_Kiba had a death grip around her waist and was holding a kunai to her throat. His eyes were feral and full of anger and jealousy as he went on glaring. The others had been beaten down. Itachi and Talim lay in a heap on the floor, their fingers entwined together lovingly. Shikamaru was nearby, Temari sprawled across him with blood trickling down her forehead and to the earth beneath them. The sounds of Gaara and Naruto's fight with that unknown force brought a sad look to the Akimichi's face. He glanced at Sakura and Hinata also lying dead in a heap some ways away. All of their fighting was for naught…Akamaru stood behind Chouji, growling if the large boy would choose to do anything rash. Kiba laughed wickedly and tauntingly._

_"Dô shita no, debu?!" he chuckled as he held the kunai closer to Yumi's neck._

_Chouji's legs felt weak as he stared. He willed his body to move. He didn't budge. Some unseen force kept him glued to the spot, forcing him to watch as Kiba tortured his beloved._

_"Does it burn, Akimichi?" Kiba went on._

_Chouji's throat was dry and sore. He couldn't speak either._

_"Does it ache to watch your pathetic little world crumble like this?" Kiba laughed hollowly before glaring more furiously, "Well…does it?"_

_His voice gone, Chouji only nodded, tears claiming his dark, mournful eyes._

_"Zenryô," Kiba smirked, "Well here's where it gets fun, Akimichi."_

_He paused, his hand on Yumi's shoulder. He was more that confident that she wouldn't attempt to run at the moment._

_"I'm gonna make sure that you can't ever be with my Yumi-chan," he began._

_Chouji stared at him through his tears. There was something in the Inuzuka's voice that frightened him greatly._

_"I'm going to keep you from her…" Kiba continued, bringing the knife dangerously close, "For, if I can't have her…no one will!!"_

_Chouji screamed as, at that moment, Kiba brought the knife down and dragged it across her neck. She barely had time to scream. Blood sputtered from the gaping wound and hit his face, coating him in the red elixir. Chouji stopped screaming for a moment, too shocked to say anything at all, before Kiba raised the knife again and threw it at him…_

--

Chouji woke with a start. His breathing was more labored than usual as he looked around the room. It was cold and dark. There was a blue hue on the walls from the dark, clear night. Chip bags and crumbs littered the floor, along with many articles of clothing. He smiled a little as he remembered that not _all_ of those clothes were _his_. That brought a blush and a frown to his face. No, he and Yumi had never gone _that_ far. She had moved in with his family a while back and his parents had reluctantly allowed her to join him at night. They didn't _like_ the idea of two people sharing a room when they'd not married, but they _did_ enjoy seeing their son happy. And he _had_ been. He'd been happier with her than he'd ever felt in his life. He felt empty now, though…Shivering, he noted that his bland sheets had been kicked off the bed, probably from his tossing and turning. With ragged breath, he picked up the sheet and pulled it back over his shaking and sweaty form. His pajamas stuck to his body from the cold sweat that had claimed him only moments before and his hair clung to the back of his neck. He nearly jumped at the quiet knock on his door before his father peaked in.

"Chouji, daijôbu ka?" he asked in his gentle, quiet tone.

Chouji stared down at the bed sadly as he sighed to himself.

"Akumu…" he murmured just loud enough for Chouza to hear.

His father nodded sadly and stepped into the room, avoiding the bags of chips and the clothes strewn about. He sat down beside his shaken son.

"You are scared," he stated obviously as he clapped a hand as gently, but as comfortingly as he could.

Chouji nodded sadly.

"I wish I could say, 'I know what you're going through'," he began, "or 'Everything will be alright'. But I'm sorry to say that I cannot be so sure. I _want_ to be a voice of comfort and reason for you, Chouji, but I fear that something much more horrible that a few missing girls is about to happen."

Chouji took a deep breath to collect himself as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Daijôbu, Papa," he breathed, "I'll do whatever I can to make things right again. And I'll do my best to make sure no one will be hurt in any way. I don't want _you_ to worry too, Papa. I _do_ worry about that…and I have a feeling that we're in way over our heads, but I'm not going to let them hurt Yumi, or Talim, or anyone else…I may not be as strong or talented as the others, but I'll do what I can to help them."

Chouza smiled and hugged Chouji with his one arm.

"It is late," he sighed, standing and walking back to the door, "You get some rest."

Chouji nodded and lay back as his father walked out of the room. He rested his head against the pillow and let himself drift to sleep, praying for no more nightmares.

--

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called as he, Itachi, Gaara, and Sakura raced to him.

For once, there was an emotion to Shikamaru's face, but it was one Chouji had hoped he'd never have to see. Fear was laced in every feature. He glanced at Gaara, Sakura, and Itachi as well. The two men held angry looks, the latter most infuriated. Sakura had worry in her eyes, but tried to put on a brave front.

"Nandano?" he asked shakily as Shikamaru came to a stop.

"They…" Shikamaru began.

Chouji stared, wide-eyed. Shikamaru, the stoic genius, was _actually_ close to tears.

"They have Temari…" Gaara finished for him morosely.

"Dare ga?" Chouji gasped.

They paused and Itachi and Gaara cast each other worrying glances before the Uchiha held out a scroll.

"I think it'd be best if you read it yourself," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**debu: fatass**

**zenryô: Good**

**akumu: nightmare**

**Nandano: What's happened?**

**Dare ga: Who?**

**I think that's all...lemme know if there are any I missed or if you liked it...or both! Yeah, I'll update A.S.A.P! ;D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Orochimaru!" Chouji exulted, "Sasuke…! Kiba too?! What can we do about this?"

He, Shikamaru, Itachi, Gaara, and Sakura stood in the Godaime's office, debating their options. Chouji was, understandably, in tears; the confidence from his father the night before was completely lost now and had diluted into worry and fear sewn into his features. Itachi was raging, his hands clenched so tightly that they began to pierce the flesh of his palm. Shikamaru hadn't spoken since they'd arrived—his own personal way to grieve—and stood stoic beside his best friend. Gaara stood beside Sakura with an arm draped around her waist, fearing that if he let go, she might be taken too. Worry laced his features as he stared hard at the Godaime. Sakura glanced at him every now and then, but did not speak—there was nothing she felt she could say here. The Godaime, Tsunade sat with her fingers laced and held to her face as she rested her elbows on the table. Her hardened ochre eyes stared at her desk impatiently and her brow was furrowed, causing the purple diamond on her forehead to crease slightly. Honey blonde hair fell over her face as she pondered over what they should do as the robe she wore clung to her tired body. Beside her desk stood Shizune, wearing her usual black kimono and holding that pig. Her short black hair framed her pretty face well and her dark eyes were cast around the room at the worried group. Ton-ton glanced around at everyone before staring back down again, content to be in his master's arms. Chouji's dark eyes scanned the letter once more.

'_Shikamaru,_' it read, '_It's a rather big problem that we're all facing. Sasuke seems to be the ring leader behind all of this. He's got Orochimaru helping him—not that I'm terribly surprised; that old pedophile needs to see to his boy toy's needs, ne? Kiba's agreed to be in on it to get to Yumi. Tell Chouji not to worry too much, but that he ought to bring her something to eat. He might also want to bring along that old over-shirt he wore. She told me that she'd rammed her shoulders into the bars when she was first brought here to escape so her clothes are torn. Kiba also won't feed her so her body can't produce heat. She still loves Chouji _very_ much and is eagerly waiting for her to save him—make sure he knows that._

'_Tell Itachi that I still love him…_' Chouji stopped reading and glanced up at Itachi as he went on ranting.

"I say; attack head on!" Itachi demanded, "I can take my otôto—he's not exactly the most 'formidable' opponent."

"That's still dangerous, Itachi," Shikamaru sighed stiffly, "We can't make a move until we have plenty of reinforcements."

"Itchi-suru watashi wa," Tsunade concurred, "You're not _only_ dealing with that traitorous brother of yours—not that _you_ yourself are any better," she gave Itachi a cold stare, "since there is someone here who can vouch for your little 'change of heart', you have our trust. We also have to remember that we'll be taking on a Sanin. It will take many ninja to take _him_ on. We wait until we can have many able-bodied ninja before we attack."

Itachi seethed.

"If it would make you feel better…" Tsunade sighed, "You can go off and scout out their little hideaway and keep an eye on their actions until noted otherwise."

Itachi glared at the smugness in her voice before storming out of the room. Tsunade sighed as she watched after him, pursing her lips before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura," she began calmly, "During the battle, can we could on your medic skills?"

Sakura nodded confidently.

"I'll do what I can, Godaime," she smiled, lacing her arm through Gaara's.

Tsunade gave her a sad look.

"Gaara," she sighed, "I'll need you, the Kazekage, to return to Sunagakure and bring back reinforcements."

"Must I go?" Gaara asked sadly.

"I know," Tsunade breathed, "Under the circumstances, you're very worried for Sakura, but it's crucial to have allies for this. The more the better. Can I count on you to do this for me?"

Gaara glanced at Sakura, and then turned back to the Godaime.

"Wakarimashita," he nodded shortly, "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Arigatô, Gaara-sama," Tsunade nodded before dismissing them.

--

Talim stared angrily at the ground. She and Temari were seated by Yumi to try and maybe sneak her food whenever Kiba dared to enter the cell. They were also speaking of their plots to beat the living shit out of the dog boy whenever they got the chance.

"So, here's the plan," Talim hissed under her breath, "I beat the shit out of Kiba while Temari takes down the dog. Then BG, you try and make an escape. Run as far and as fast as you can—try and reach the village and tell the first person you see what's going on…then find Chouji because he'll be worried to death."

Yumi nodded weakly and tried to sit up a little.

"Anou…Talim-san," she breathed, "I understand what you want me to do, but I don't think I have the energy…"

"What do you mean?" Talim asked worriedly.

"I just want to sleep…" Yumi replied, weakness heavy in her voice.

"I know," Talim sighed, putting an arm around her friend's slumped shoulders, "Don't worry, though. We're gonna get outta here and get you back to Chouji."

Yumi smiled shyly and closed her eyes to rest just a little more.

"And we're gonna get _you_," Talim pointed to Temari as she spoke, "Back to Shikamaru."

Temari smiled back.

"And we'll get you back to Itachi?" she finished.

"Tsude," Talim nodded confidently.

Yumi stared at the ground miserably before jumping slightly at the loud _bang_ of a door opening. Talim stood, ready to take Kiba on. She stopped, though, when she noticed that Yumi still sat weakly against the wall. With a glower at Kiba, Talim sat back down beside her friend.

"Dô shite, Talim-teme?" Kiba asked as he threw something heavy down onto the floor, "Finally smart enough to be afraid?"

"Afraid, my ass," Talim growled under her breath as she glared and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Kiba turned, and called out, "Akamaru!"

The huge dog walked in, a box with a strong handle in his big jaws. Kiba gently took the box before tossing it to Temari's feet.

"Here's your food, bitch," Kiba snapped before walking back out of the cell with Akamaru at his heels, "I will watch you eat, as usual. Only you and Temari. You give nothing to Yumi, understand?"

Talim glared and glanced at Yumi pleadingly. Yumi groaned softly before slowly standing. She stumbled weakly to the bars where Kiba stood and steadied herself.

"Kiba-kun," she breathed, "I might be more inclined to agree to your proposal if you give me a good case _for_ it…Give me good reasons and I may say yes…"

Kiba's eyes lit up and were from that moment on glued to her face as he spoke the positives of mating with him. Talim smirked as she and Temari then took the moment to stash away bits of food—they were fairly sure Yumi would eat just about _anything_ at this point. Temari kept an eye on the dog, who was staring up at Kiba with what could almost be called a happy look on his face as he watched the two. They stopped when Kiba was finished with his explanation and pretended to finish eating the food as Yumi shook her head and sat back down.

"Matte!" he shouted, "You said if I told you why you should be with me, you would!"

"I never said that," Yumi glared back, "I said if you give me a good case I might be more _inclined_ to say yes. I never gave you a definite answer."

Kiba glared and grabbed the empty box of food.

"Wakarimashita," he growled, "Stay in here—But if you're anything like that fatass about eating, you'll break sooner or later."

With that, he stormed out of the cell, Akamaru close behind. Once sure he was gone, Talim and Temari offered Yumi the food. Thankfully, they were only sushi and rice balls so they were able to hide them less conspicuously. Yumi took the offered food and shoved it into her mouth desperately. Temari and Talim watched sadly before turning to whatever Kiba had left. They stood and approached the limp form and glowered at the doorway Kiba had just left through as they noted the lilac clothing and long dark hair of Hyuuga Hinata. Kneeling down, they shook her awake. She sat up and immediately, her eyes widened and she looked frantic.

"Where are we, Temari-san, Talim-sama?!" she gasped.

"A cell," Temari replied, "Sasuke's trying to get revenge on Gaara and a few other people in the village and Orochimaru and Kiba are helping. Apparently he really _does_ want revenge on Naruto if he's willing to bring _you_ here too."

"How long have you three been down here?" Hinata asked in a weak voice as she glanced at Yumi in the corner.

She'd just finished eating and was sitting back to try and relax and digest.

"I was just brought here early this morning," Temari relented.

"Kiba caught _me_ last night," Talim answered as well before nodding to Yumi, "She's been here for about two days."

"Why is Sasuke targeting us?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Not _all_ of us," Temari shook her head before shooting Talim a glare.

"Sasuke wants revenge," Talim explained, sitting down beside Yumi and encouraging Hinata and Temari to do the same without speaking, "He _does_ want revenge against Yumi and me for beating the shit out of him way back when, be but he wants revenge against Naruto as well."

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata gasped, "Dô shite?"

"Naruto's just arrogant and he wants to knock him down a peg," Yumi answered.

Talim nodded before moving on.

"He also wants revenge on Gaara," she continued, "for trying to kill him, my Itachi-kun for killing his clan, and Sakura…I think he said it was because he thinks she had something to do with _Gaara_ wanting to kill him."

"That makes no sense!" Hinata was beginning to cry, "Why take Temari and me?"

"He gets to Naruto through you," Temari replied, "And Sakura's made Gaara more open with Kankuro—well, maybe _not_ Kankuro—he's more open with me and he thinks Gaara will feel more threatened if _two_ people he cares about are taken from him—it's really to lure them here."

"Then why take Yumi?" Hinata asked, confused, "The way you explain it sounds like he's kidnapping us to get to our koibitos…But if he wants revenge on Yumi, why not try to take on Chouji?"

"I…hmm…" Talim sat back, confused, "I actually…don't know…"

"I think it's because he was thinking about bringing Kiba into this," Yumi suggested, "The worst thing that I can think of to happen is having to be with that mutt or watching Chouji die…and, since they're planning on luring the guys here, I guess it'll be like killing two birds with one stone…"

"Sugoi…" Talim turned to her, wide-eyed, "That was really good…"

"It makes sense, too," Temari shrugged.

"I should probably be really happy now that I might be right about something for the first time," Yumi joked.

"We'll get to the celebration later," Talim assured, "Once you've got enough strength; we'll make our escape."

"Why is she so weak now?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba's using food as leverage to force her to leave Chouji," Temari replied, "So we're sneaking her food while she distracts him for us. Speaking of which, what are you going to use this time?"

"Any of you got any kunai or anything on you?" Yumi asked, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"I have a nail file," Hinata suggested, fishing through her pockets and retrieving the tool.

Yumi gingerly took the file from her and used the sharp end to cut down the collar of her shirt to reveal more of her cleavage.

"Think that'll work?" she asked.

"Just as long as you act sexy for him," Talim shrugged, "Disturbing though, yes, but it should work…"

Yumi sighed and handed the file back to Hinata, who pocketed it immediately and sat back against the wall with them.

--

Gaara held Sakura close as they cuddled close in her spacious room. He'd protested against the pink sheets they lay on, but she'd insisted that he could have his bland, white sheets at home, but here, where she was, they'd be pink. A chill ran down his spine as the cold night air blew in from the slightly open window and he curled up beside her.

"Sakura," he breathed.

"Nani, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, glancing up at him.

"Since I am leaving tomorrow," he began almost nervously, "Would you like to make the night a little more special?"

He smiled knowingly at her as she sat up with a sly smile. She leaned forward and met his lips in an eager kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Translations;**

**Itchi suru watashi wa: I agree**

**I think that's all the translations!! Okay,**

**_WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**There will be citrisy content in the next chapter so for those who DON'T want to read that, I suggest you scroll down until you see _BIG UNDERLINED, ITALICIZED, AND BOLD LETTERS_ and then you can keep reading....kay?**

**Okay, leave a review!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sakura smiled against Gaara's lips as she traced his jaw line. Deepening the kiss, Gaara moaned and ran his hand up her arm. They pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Sakura couldn't remember a time when she was this happy—especially not with _Sasuke_. Not even when she'd learned that she'd be on his team. That couldn't ever compare to _this_. She loved Gaara so dearly. He treated her like a princess. Gaara didn't feel any less happy. He felt he could finally truly smile now that Shukaku was gone from him. He could sleep beside Sakura and wake to her waking beside him. From the beginning, she'd treated him like any other person, and he loved her so dearly for it. Sakura leaned forward and to his ear.

"I'm ready now, Gaara-kun," she breathed, "There's no thought of forcing me. I want to be with you...in all ways. Anatawaishitemasu, Gaara-kun. And...though it sounds morbid, in case you come back and I'm not here for any reason...I want this night to be special."

Gaara nodded as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Anatawaishitemasu mo mata, Sakura," he whispered back, "and I agree. Nothing would make me happier than to make this night the most memorable yet."

With a small smile, Gaara leaned forward and captured Sakura's lips in a warm kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and let Gaara push her back onto the soft bed, moaning somewhat as her Kazekage traced her hips. She groaned in pleasure as Gaara's unbelievably soft fingers slipped beneath her red shirt and as they traced up her thigh. How was it that Gaara could have such a tantalizing touch? Her now sweet, gentle lover moaned as he lapped at her lips, practically _begging_ for entrance into the moist cavern. Eagerly, Sakura complied; allowing Gaara's tongue to dart past her lips, searching every crevice of his beloved's warm mouth. Gaara fought his need for air; desperate to remain attached to his blossom as long as possible. Noting Gaara's distress, however, Sakura shoved him away and sat up awkwardly on her hands.

"Geez, Gaara," she breathed, "No need to suffocate yourself for me, love."

"I know," Gaara smiled back, his hands on her hips, "I choose to _drown_ in the endless sea that is your gaze—to die, lost in your eyes."

"Oh...Gaara," Sakura awed, pulling him back down and into a passionate kiss.

Yes, she knew it was corny, but it was so sweet to hear those words, she gladly ignored the cliché of his words. Gaara's hand found her waist eagerly before he pulled her to him in a warm, tender kiss. Sakura couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat as he deepened the kiss. Closing her eyes, she let her hands reach up to hold his face as he held one hand on her waist and as he held the back of her neck with the other. His hips unconsciously began to grind against hers. After a moment, the two finally pulled away for air, but were unable to let each other go; so drawn were they to one another. The hand on her waist slid up her shirt and ran farther up her torso. Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed him away anxiously before he could kiss her again.

"Nani?" he asked, his voice reflecting his somber demeanor, "Doshita no?"

"I'm just a little nervous…" Sakura blushed, "I think I'm still suffering a little from repercussions of what Kankuro tried all those years ago…Tsunade-sama told me that things like that can stay with someone long after the event takes place…we just need to take things a little slower."

Gaara smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Daijobu," he kissed her cheek and eye lids, "I'll be gentle with you. I wouldn't dream of bringing you harm, koibito."

Sakura blushed up at him. He'd gotten to be so sweet and gentle. She looked hesitant, but took a deep breath and pulled him back for a kiss. Her heart was filled with worry about him leaving her the next day for Sunagakure. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to beg him and the Godaime to let him stay with her and send someone else, but the kunoichi in her overlooked those tiny voices as Gaara finished undressing her. Before he could undress himself, Sakura's hands found his robes. He looked slightly surprised, but a blush from her gave him enough of an excuse to let her do as she pleased. He pulled her back into a kiss as she undressed him and moaned as she finally undid all of the knots on his Kazekage robes and as her fingers met his flesh. After she got his robes off of him, she began to have serious second thoughts. Memories of what Kankuro had done to her plagued her mind. Pulling her hands away, she looked aside, shaking. She was surprised when he cupped her chin, pulling her back and kissing her passionately. Her eyes drifted closed and she returned the kiss, moaning slightly before he pulled away.

"Koibito," he purred, kissing her cheek as he spoke, "I've ached to hold you so dear. Won't you solace me with your undying love, with your soft lips—your beautiful body—and nothing more?"

Sakura gazed at him through teary eyes, weeping softly.

"Then…will you solace me the same?" she asked as he kissed her tears away.

Their lips met again and she made to finish undressing him. However, he couldn't stand to wait for her to finish and just held her hands down with one hand while he pulled his pants and boxers off with the other. Now, both naked, he began teasing her flesh a little. Sakura moaned as he left bruises on her neck as he kissed her heatedly. Sakura buried her fingers in his burgundy hair in pleasure as he continued with his loving caresses.

"And here I thought…you could never…love anyone," she panted.

"That was before _you_ came along, koibito," he moaned in her ear, kissing her earlobe.

Gaara was apparently done talking as he kissed her again and forced her back onto the bed. He was growing warm, growing virile, he needed to know Sakura, he had to experience her...And he could tell she was just as warm as he was now. He moaned as he held the bedpost with one arm and balanced himself with the other as he slowly entered her. Sakura moaned, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as he lingered in her, and she instantly tightened around him. Her body was not willing to let him pass yet, for her body had never known the pleasures of sexual intercourse. Her virgin boundaries were broken with those first few thrusts. Gaara tried to ease her pain with loving kisses and a slow start. He was in no hurry. He wanted this night to be wonderful and as enduring as possible. He wanted it to be the real start of their lives together. Once he was seated fully inside her, he gave her a moment to adjust to him again. After a moment, Sakura hooked her arms under his shoulders and wriggled her hips a little, begging him without speaking to move again. Taking a moment, he decided what movement to ease her with so he could pass, before rocking against her passionately. He kissed her passionately as he moved inside of her. Though he was ready, it was not the time—not yet—and his koibito tightened again. Grasping the headboard with his free arm as he pulled out of her, he found that he gained such pleasurable moans and pants from his beloved. Kissing her fiercely, he moved his hand up to her breasts. She smiled as she felt him tickle her breasts with his free hand, but the tentative caress did not cease her from speaking. As she arched her back for him, he began to thrust harder and faster. As he kissed her tears away he picked up his pace and began moaning for her. She moaned too, begging him for release as he came into her harder, exploring quicker, not even bothering to linger long.

"Gaara-kun," she moaned, pulling him close and nearing his ear to whisper, "Daisuki."

That was enough to put him over the edge. He moaned his climax, restraining himself from release just yet, heaven taking him momentarily, but didn't stop thrusting until he brought her to her finish as well, becoming unpredictable as though he were sex god. Sakura moaned and, as her back arched again, Gaara hooked one of his arms under her shoulder as she did the same to both of his. Crying out his name and how she loved him, she released. The room went blurry as she came and the stars befell her. Gaara released in her and this time she saw stars explode before her very eyes before they collapsed into each others' arms, exhausted. Her arms unhooked from under his shoulders and instead wrapped around his neck to hold him close as the two rode out the waves of their pleasure. Gaara made to move, only to have her stop him.

"Onegai," she begged, holding him down, "please don't leave yet…Not yet…"

"Daijobu," Gaara smiled down at her as he pulled away to lie beside her, "Just finding a more comfortable position to sleep in."

Sakura smiled at her dear Kazekage and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"Daisuki wa, Kazekage watashi no," she breathed.

"Daisuki wa mo mata," he sighed back happily, kissing her forehead and stroking her cheek, "Sakura watashi no."

Within moments after pulling the covers over themselves, they were fast asleep in each others arms, dreaming of their futures together.

--

Sakura stayed at the gates of Konohagakure long after Gaara had disappeared from her line of sight. It hadn't been _fifteen_ minutes and already she was aching for him again. She shifted uncomfortably. Last night's events had left her rather sore and her body was quite tired. It seemed unfair that she had to be left while her koibito ran off on the Godaime's errand. However, she knew that it had to be done. It wasn't too long after that when Kiba slowly approached her from behind with Akamaru beside him. She turn and raised her fists, ready to fight him if necessary…or not—either way, she had a feeling she'd kick his ass before he'd leave.

"What do _you_ want, Inuzuka?" she snapped.

"Nani?" Kiba furrowed his brow, "I just need someone to talk to since my Yumi's gone."

"Yeah right," Sakura scoffed, "We _know_ what's going on, _Kiba_."

Kiba stiffened considerably as he stood a few feet away from her. How could she…?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying not to sound defensive.

"We found out what you and that traitor and that snake are up to," she went on as she noticed a few of the boys walking towards the gates, "And I must say, even though it's quite the cliché, that you're not going to get away with it…"

The boys that were walking towards them were Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and—since karma truly _did_ pay off—Akimichi Chouji. Sakura furrowed her brow. Just _why_ Neji was with them, she had no idea. As luck would have it, Chouji caught sight of the Inuzuka. Sakura wanted to giggle at his expression, but decided against it. Chouji looked like steam could shoot out of his ears as he stormed up to Kiba with a look to kill on his face.

"_KIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked as he threw out his arm, which grew with his Bubun Baika-no-jutsu.

Kiba barely had time to turn before he was literally thrown out of the gates. He hit the ground with a thud and tumbled a few paces as Akamaru darted forward to try to catch his master. When Kiba had finally come to a stop, Chouji started to step forward. He was held back by Neji and Naruto; though, the latter looked just as ready to kill as his chubbier companion.

"Kiba-teme!!!!!" Chouji growled, struggling to reach the Inuzuka and strangle him to death, "You took my koibito!!!!!!"

"Nani…?" Kiba groaned as he forced himself to stand.

His words were slurred as he used Akamaru for support.

"What're you talkin' 'bout…Akimichi…?" he grumbled, "I hvn't seen muh Yumi-chan in days!"

"Utsotsuki!!!" Chouji shouted back, stopping with his struggling as he glared at Kiba.

He wrenched himself away from Naruto and Neji and whipped out the letter that Talim had sent to them.

"Talim sent this to Itachi," he said seriously, "You took Yumi away from me and you're starving her to death?!"

Kiba shook his head lazily before backing away a little.

"No you don't!!!" Chouji shouted as he charged forward again, dropping the letter.

Kiba darted away. He couldn't fight right now—he had a job to finish and he couldn't do that if he were in the hospital and being interrogated. He dodged Chouji's attacks, nearly being hit before a _hissing_ sound met his ears. Glancing back, he smirked as a snake sunk its large, venomous fangs deep into the Akimichi's arm, stopping him. A few dozen more snakes appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to keep the others at bay while he took off back to the little hideout. A scowl met his face as he kept his eyes forward—oh how those _bitches_ would pay!!

* * *

**A/N: Translations;**

**Utsotsuki: Liar**

**that's probably all of them...If you don't like how the chapter ended, please don't hate me. I'm kinda having a mental block about this chapter anyway, so if the ending of the chapter wasn't so good, I apologize. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Talim stared at the stalactites on the ceiling of their little cell. She'd not really noticed them before, but now she was slightly worried. They looked as though they were up there well and _wouldn't_ fall, but, of course, she was sure that that was what those bastards up there had wanted them to think. Hinata looked rather depressed as she sat, huddled in one of the corners. She'd taken off her hoodie to keep Yumi warm as she lay curled up on the ground, asleep. Temari sat against the wall as well, glaring at the wall opposite her. They all jumped—in Yumi's case cried out and shivered as she was awoken—at the loud _bang_ of the door leading down to the dungeon like area bursting open and crashing against the wall beside it. Kiba, Orochimaru, and Sasuke stormed down and stood before the cell, all with angry looks on their faces. Yumi scratched the back of her head and yawned.

"What's ugly, desperate, and pedo doing here?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dunno," Talim smirked as she glanced at the trio, "but they look pretty pissed."

"I heard from a fat, ugly birdie today," Kiba began with a scowl, "that you three were sending little messages to your boy toys…"

Talim furrowed her brow.

"Huh…?" she breathed before glancing at the girls, "Was that a question or a declarative statement…?"

Kiba bristled as Sasuke enlightened them on the subject.

"Allow me to elucidate," he sighed, "Kiba discovered that you, Talim-teme, have been sending letters to my asshole Aniki and have informed him and the others of the situation."

"Wouldn't that make you happy?" Talim shrugged, "If I knew where we were, I'd tell them that and you can have your little fight…?"

They smirked one after another, Kiba smiling more maliciously than the others.

"Actually," Orochimaru went on, "We're rather grateful to have a way to…'invite' your little lovers here. We were just hoping to do it a tad later."

Yumi glared at Kiba as he chortled malevolently at her.

"Okay, I give, what's so funny?" she snapped.

Kiba chortled menacingly.

"Oh…" he laughed, "Just thinking about that Akimichi lying in a hospital bed right now."

"Nani?!" Yumi gasped as she sat up straight.

Talim jumped up and grabbed Kiba's collar through the bars.

"What'd you do, you son of a bitch?" she snapped.

"Personally, I did nothing," Kiba replied with a shrug, "He's just suffering a few _snake_ bites."

Yumi covered her mouth in shock and fear as Temari held her arms in bristling anger. Chouji was her Shikamaru's closest friend—of course she'd be a little peeved.

"What kinda snakes were they again?" Kiba asked, glancing at Orochimaru.

"A variety," Orochimaru chuckled, "cobras, copperhead, vipers—all of the fun ones."

Kiba laughed lightly at Yumi's scared expression as she began crying.

"Anyway," Sasuke sighed, "though we're grateful they know of the situation, we weren't anticipating it to be this soon. Now we have a bit of a problem—especially since we still need to get to Sakura. So, Kiba, I want you to stay down here all the time—keeping a close watch on all of them."

Kiba smiled wickedly and nodded sharply.

"Got it," he chuckled as Sasuke and Orochimaru turned to leave.

Talim rubbed Yumi's back in comfort as the two snakes left, leaving Kiba with the girls.

"Oh," Sasuke stopped and turned to Kiba, "I have one more thing that you should all more or less know about. Should anything happen to me," he spoke to Orochimaru and Kiba, "I want one of you to kill Talim, since it will most likely be Itachi who'll kill me. Should anything happen to Kiba, kikei-san will die—since the Akimichi will more or less have brought him harm. And if Orochimaru should happen to be killed…well…I guess that you'll just have to roll the die for that one."

The girls shivered a little as Sasuke left it at that and walked out with Orochimaru close behind.

--

Meanwhile, Chouji lay in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling in worry. Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade stood in the room with him. He'd been told that Itachi was on his way to tell Gaara what had happened. After Chouji had suffered the first snake bite, Sakura and the others had wanted to stop to help him. Of course, he'd demanded that they keep going and leave him. He'd suffered multiple snake bites while he'd fended off the legless heathens, so he was in a bit of a worse way than Naruto or Neji. Sakura hadn't suffered any bites, but Neji and Naruto had sustained a few puncture wounds from the venomous creatures. However, since the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki hadn't obtained any serious wounds, they'd had the venom removed and they were able to go home that night. However, Chouji had the horrible luck of getting the venom removed, but still needing to stay for the night to keep a close eye on him just in case. Shikamaru and the others were talking about what they could do now, especially since Sakura would more or less be targeted next.

"What can we do?" Shikamaru sighed, "We need to keep Sakura-san safe—what are our options?"

Tsunade sighed.

"She'll just have to stay with one of you…" she shrugged.

"But who?" Sakura asked.

"You can stay at my house for tonight," Chouji piped in, "there'll be a spare room and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind anyway."

"I don't know…" Sakura murmured.

Shikamaru paused before nodding.

"I think we can trust Chouji's parents to keep an eye on her," he announced.

Tsunade nodded.

"Agreed, then," she exhaled, "Neji, you can escort Sakura to the Akimichi residence after letting her pick up anything she'll need for the night."

The Hyuuga nodded and led Sakura out of the room.

"Can I get a minute with Chouji?' Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade nodded and ushered Naruto and Shizune out of the room. Shikamaru walked over to Chouji and leaned down a little as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Chouji," he mumbled, "I know you're worried over Yumi, but I don't want you to overreact like you do when someone says your taboo word. Do you understand? I need you to keep your composure if you can help it."

Chouji sighed and nodded.

"Hai, Shikamaru," he breathed back, "I'll keep my temper back.'

"Arigato," Shikamaru sighed.

"I'd like to be alone now, Shikamaru," Chouji muttered.

Shikamaru nodded and stood before walking out of the room, leaving the Akimichi to his thoughts about just what he would do to that Inuzuka when he saw that bastard again.

--

Sakura stared out the window in her pink nightgown. Chouji's window sill had a wide ledge that she was able to sit on as she stared outside. She was missing Gaara so terribly…A rustling from below swiftly brought her attention down and to the ground where a figure stood. Lee stood, smiling up at her sweetly. Glancing at the door, Sakura leapt down from the open window sill and landed just in front of Lee.

"Hai, Lee-kun," she smiled.

Yes, Lee had lied way back when, when he'd said that he no longer had feelings for her, but he'd accepted that she didn't want to be with him and had remained her friend, which she was very happy with.

"Is there something you need, Lee-kun?" she went on.

"I just thought, maybe you would like someone to talk to," Lee shrugged, "I mean, you must be missing Gaara-sama since he left."

Sakura shrugged.

"Oh come now, Sakura-san," Lee faked a cute pout, "Do you need a hug of youth?"

Sakura giggled at the joke. Yumi had made a comment a long time ago when they had all been out for a Friends' Night about Lee's obsession with anything about 'youth' and it'd become a bit of a joke among everyone—Lee especially.

"Sure, Lee," she smiled, throwing her arms around him, "A 'hug of youth' sounds like just the thing."

Lee smiled sweetly as he returned the hug…before the smile turned malicious and as he raised a hidden needle. Sakura caught her mistake too late. Before she had time to think, the sharp instrument had been jabbed into her neck. She fought to remain conscious as she fell to the ground. Looking up, she heard 'Lee' chuckle devilishly.

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura taisetsu na," Lee chuckled.

Sakura furrowed her brow at the strange sound of Lee's voice—it was deeper, yet somehow familiar. After a moment, she fell into the blackness. Sasuke chortled darkly as he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder. Yes, fortunately for him, he'd been present all that time ago during that 'friends' night out when the freak had mentioned the 'Youth' thing. He smiled at his luck as he carried Sakura through the night and to the forest where the others were waiting.

--

Sakura stirred hours later with the four other girls around her. The worried expressions upon their pale faces told her that she was trapped with them…

"Daijobu ka, Sakura-chan?" Yumi asked pitifully.

Sakura sat up and looked around the dank cell.

"Oi," she heard Kiba call from beyond the bars behind her, "I've brought your food, bitch."

"Who're _you_ calling a bitch?" Talim snapped back, "You've got no room to talk there, buddy…"

Kiba rolled his eyes and unlocked the door before walking in.

"Yumi, koibito," he purred, "I want you over on the other side of the cell—can't have you eating anything right now…"

Yumi sighed and stood begrudgingly. She walked over to the other side of the cell and crossed her arms over her chest before glaring to the side. While the other girls ate, Yumi thought she'd try to start up a conversation.

"Sakura-san…" she mumbled, though loud enough for Sakura to hear, "How is Chouji?"

Sakura glanced at her and gulped down her food.

"I know it's not what you want to hear," Sakura began, "But I've never seen him so miserable or so angry."

"Is he okay?" Yumi asked, her voice trembling a little, "Physically; is he okay?"

Sakura stared at her sadly.

"He'll be fine," she replied, "He let me stay with his parents for the night—he'll probably be in a blind rage when he finds out _I've_ been taken from his home now…And Gaara-kun won't feel too merciful about it…but I'm sure Shikamaru will be able to calm him down—as smart as he is…"

Yumi glared at the ground before turning her murderous look to Kiba. The Inuzuka chuckled darkly and stepped over to her.

"Nani, Yumi-chan?" he asked in a mocking tone, "Worried that that fatass won't get up again. Don't worry, it's just preparing him for the future when he gets too fat to sta—"

Kiba couldn't finish the sentence as Yumi's foot met his face and sent him to the ground. Akamaru lunged at her. She ducked and used what little chakra she had to jam her fist up into the dog's stomach, the chakra causing more damage before she threw him onto his master. Nodding to the girls, tore out of the dungeon and up the steps before Kiba could get up. Her breathing was labored, but that didn't stop her from running.

"YUMIIIIII!!!!" she heard Kiba shriek.

That, too, didn't keep her from running through the thick woods. She recognized the area—she wasn't too far from the village gates, if she could just find the open path that led to the gates, she'd be in eyesight of the guards, who'd stop anyone who'd try to keep her from the village. Squinting, she smiled widely when she caught sight of that all-too familiar path and tried to make a final sprint. Luck, however, was not on her side as a figure darted in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks. A dark look was in those Sharingan eyes as Sasuke glared at her.

"Where do you think you're going, kikei?" he snarled.

Yumi fought back the shiver and stood her ground.

"I'm going home," she replied, biting back her trembling voice, "I'm not staying in that hole for another moment…and if you come any closer to me, I'll scream. Being part bat, I can shriek very loud—the guards will hear me and will arrive in minutes."

Sasuke smirked.

"Then I guess you're of no use to me alive, ne?" he chuckled.

Without another word, he drew his sword and stepped forward.

'Matte!!!!!!" a voice cried from behind them.

Yumi turned to find…

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kikei: freak**

**Oyasuminasai, Sakura taisetsu na: 'Goodnight Sakura dear.'**

**Okay, that should be it...I'm sorry for the long wait between updates, I've been swamped with school work...**

**Please review! ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Yumi turned to find Kiba and Akamaru thundering towards them. Before Akamaru came to a complete stop, Kiba had jumped off of his back and was standing between Yumi and the Uchiha.

"Inuzuka," Sasuke growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Gomen ne," Kiba sighed, "But I'm only helping you because of her. I can still be an asset—but only as long as she's alive!!"

Sasuke bristled but nodded.

"Wakarimashita," he sighed, "Take her back and lock her back up. This time, though, tie her down. I'm not gonna have her running off again."

"Should I do the same with the other girls?" Kiba asked.

"No need," Sasuke shrugged, "Just up the security with Akamaru and a few venomous snakes."

While they conversed, Yumi was edging away. She'd gotten almost five feet or so—she never was good with measurements—before they actually took notice.

"Oi!" Sasuke yelled.

Without any warning, Yumi bolted off in direction of the gates, not daring to look back. She screamed when some unidentified object collided with her and sent her to the ground. As Kiba stood and picked her up, she wriggled and tried to kick him to get him to release her. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow before a needle was jabbed into her neck. She struggled with her consciousness before she fell limp in Kiba's arms. A sigh escaped the inu nin's chest before he picked her up bridal and began walking back the cells where the other girls were kept. He considered taking an alternate route to his family's compound, but with Sasuke dogging his every move, he knew he couldn't. Meanwhile, one of the two ninja at the gates was running to the Godaime's office while the other waited for him to return. The nin would return with a group to avoid too much of an ambush. Once he reached the office, he tore into the room. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, looking thoroughly stressed, while Shizune stood beside her. Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi, and Naruto were standing in front of her, the Kazekage looking the angriest.

"Go-Godaime!" the guard began.

"Nani?" Tsunade sighed.

"A loud scream was heard from past the gates of the village," he answered.

"What did it sound like?" Chouji gasped, looking fully alert.

"It was very shrill and high-pitched," the nin described.

"That's my komori-kun!!" Chouji cried happily, "M-Matte, from what direction?"

"I'm ready to show you, if you'll follow me," he replied, "I wanted to avoid an ambush, ya see."

Tsunade shook her head.

"They'll be long gone by now if she screamed," she denied, "It means she was caught escaping, most like…"

Shikamaru suddenly smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Do shita, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner…?" he groaned, before turning to the Godaime, "Call for Neji."

Tsunade sat back and rubbed her temples.

"You're right…" she sighed, nodding to the guard, who took off without another word, "It was stupid of us to overlook that…Neji's Byakugan could find them in a heartbeat…"

While they waited for Neji, Chouji took a nervous glance at Gaara.

"Gomen nasai, Gaara-sama…" he said sadly, "I'd hoped Sakura-chan would be safe with my parents, but I guess I was wrong…Please forgive me, Gaara-sama…"

"Daijobu, Akimichi-san…" Gaara sighed, "I know you meant well and didn't intend this…I blame myself and that bastard, Sasuke for what's happened…"

Chouji bowed his head and sighed. Yes, he still felt very guilty about Sakura being caught…and he knew that Gaara shouldn't be forgiving him. Neji appeared at the door soon after that, still looking as calm as he always did.

"You needed to speak with me, Godaime?" he asked calmly.

"Hai," Tsunade nodded, "I want you to use your Byakugan to try to find the missing girls."

"I'll see what I can do," Neji replied.

He wasted no time in closing his eyes and making the correct hand-sign. When he opened his eyes, the veins around the pale orbs popped as he focused on his jutsu. He furrowed his brow as he searched for any sign of the kunoichi. Finally, he caught sight of three figures walking away from the village. One of the figures seemed to be carrying something. Neji could see just barely that it was a human, albeit an unconscious one. After a moment, they suddenly disappeared. With a sigh, Neji relaxed.

"It seems that they've placed a barrier jutsu on their hideaway," he explained, "It seems they're only a few miles away from the village though. They're to the right and off the walkway leading to the gates."

"Would you be able to lead us there?" Itachi asked hopefully.

"Hai," Neji nodded, "However, when it comes to their exact location, we'll need to search a little more."

"Then we'll head out at once," Gaara said monotonously.

"Is that okay, Godaime?" Shikamaru asked, turning to Tsunade.

"I suppose I can do nothing to stop you, now, can I?" Tsunade chuckled, "Yes, I shall assist you. Naruto; go fetch Jiraiya. The rest of you, gather all the ninja you can and we'll meet at the village gates."

--

Shikamaru glanced at Chouji as he leaned against the gates. Chouji was standing there, glaring into the woods. The Nara had never before seen the Akimichi so angry, yet so heartbroken. He had a feeling that Kiba wouldn't live to see the end of the day when Chouji was done with him. Naruto stood next to Jiraiya, looking just as determined as he always did and the old pervert smirked in pride at his student. Asuma-sensei and Iruka-sensei were standing together, the latter coughing once or twice from the smoke. Kurenai stood beside Asuma, blushing at him before sighing sadly. Shino was beside her, ready to rescue his teammate and also take down his rival teammate. Shikamaru couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling that Shino looked remorseful now because of Kiba. Kakashi was standing resolute with Naruto, pity in his eyes for his former student, Sasuke. Tsunade approached them with Lee, Tenten, and Gai. Neji had been there earlier and was staring just as angrily into the woods. Shikamaru deduced that this was, of course, due to Hinata's capture. Gai glared as well, disappointed by all the lack of youth from the terrible threesome hiding somewhere in that forested area. Lee was looking remorseful—nothing like he usually did. He'd heard that Sakura had been led into a false sense of security by Sasuke's doppelganger of him. Tenten held his hand comfortingly and hugged him tight. Tsunade had behind her many other miscellaneous Jonin ready to take Orochimaru and Sasuke down. The younger ninja would take on Kiba and Akamaru and the other Otonin the snake man would most likely have recruited. Shikamaru glanced at Itachi, who looked about ready to rip someone's head off—probably Sasuke's…okay, definitely Sasuke's. Gaara stood beside him with the same murderous look in his eyes. Shika stood with a groan and stretched languidly.

"Well," he sighed, "Let's go. No use standing around here all day, just looking at the woods. Let's get going and get our girls back, ne?"

"Shikamaru," Jiraiya spoke up, "We ought to assign a few Jonin here in the village. Orochimaru wants to destroy the village. It's best to have some back-up here, don't you agree?"

"Hai," Tsunade concurred, "I'll stay behind with my group. Shizune will accompany you if you need any healing. Now, head out!"

Chouji didn't need telling twice as he tore off after Neji, who was leading the group. A look of determination Shikamaru had only once ever seen in Chouji's eyes shined as he stared straight ahead of him. Gaara used his sand to travel faster as they followed Neji. The Hyuuga glanced at them.

"It's just up ahead where I lost the three with my Byakugan," he informed them.

With that said he turned back and performed his jutsu; using the Byakugan as they neared the area. Meanwhile, the girls were sitting in the cell, their bat-like companion looking rather sad as she sat against the back wall, staring down. Her arms were tied tightly to her sides by chaffing rope. They were forbidden to speak to or help her. Yumi sniffled sadly before her ears perked up. She shot her head up and turned to the girls.

"Follow my lead and run when those doors open," she ordered in a hiss.

They nodded as Kiba turned to her.

"Did you say something, koibito?" he asked sweetly.

"Hai," Yumi feigned sweetness, "I've decided that you're right…I love you, Kiba. Why don't you untie me and we can put all this ugliness behind us, ne? I really wanna be held in your big, strong arms again."

This was enough to drag the keys from Kiba's pocket and have them jammed into the lock. Yumi stood clumsily as Kiba swung the door open. So focused he was on the object of his desires that he forgot to close the cell door behind him. Timing it just right, Yumi threw herself out of the way as Kiba ran at her, causing him to collide with the wall.

"Come on!!!" Temari called as she and the other girls tore out of the cell.

Yumi stumbled to her feet—unable to balance herself—and tried to follow. By this time, however, Kiba had stood and was able to catch her by the back of her shirt

"I'm sick and tired of this!!" he roared, "I'm not playing anymore…you're _my_ mate and I intend to make you understand it any way I can."

Yumi stared at him in fear before glancing at the girls, who were standing in the doorway.

"Go!!" she screamed, "I heard the guys coming!!! Go tell Chouji where I am!!"

Talim nodded, determined.

"Let's go, girls!" she cried as she and the others ran off.

Yumi smiled after them before she felt Akamaru tear at her pants' leg. It gave way easily and Kiba grinned.

"Shall we begin?" he chuckled darkly before covering her mouth to muffle her scream.

--

Shikamaru glanced at Chouji as he practically tore the head right off of the Otonin with his Bubun-Baika-no-jutsu. This was a degree of anger that even calling him 'fat' had never before brought on. As he held down a couple of Otonin with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, he heard the high-pitched screams of four girls as they ran from a secret dungeon below. Chouji stared at them as Talim, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata ran towards them. Upon finding no Yumi in the troupe, he charged down a few more Otonin and ran at the girls. An Otonin was thrown to his feet, which he kicked away without any remorse or hesitation.

"Where's my koibito?" he demanded as calmly as he could once he reached the kunoichis.

"Kiba…" Temari panted, "Kiba's got her down there. She said to tell you where she was—Shika-kun!! I'm here koibito!!"

With that, she took off to see her man. Hinata glanced around until she found Naruto and shot off like a bullet. Sakura glanced at Chouji sadly before she too ran off to check on Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!!" she yelled, "I'm here!! I'm okay!!"

Gaara glanced at her as he threw an enemy ninja away before embracing her.

"I feared I would never see you again," he mumbled into her hair.

Sakura smiled into his sleeve and sighed in contentment before she pulled away.

"Shall we get back to the fight?" she asked with a smirk.

Talim, meanwhile, had yet to leave to find Itachi and took Chouji's upper arm.

"Kiba told her that he's sick of the way she treats him," she explained seriously, "He said she's 'his' mate and he intends to make her understand that _any_ way he can. You have to get down there _now_!"

With fire in his dark eyes, Chouji nodded and stormed down from whence the girls came. A dungeon door was ajar—and was swiftly removed from its hinges as Chouji punched through the wood.

"Kiba!!!" Chouji shrieked as he stormed down into the cellar.

He froze at what he saw…

* * *

**Translations:**

**Komori-kun: Komori means 'bat', and '-kun' is just added on there for a sweet nothing that Chou would say...**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 CLIFFY!!!!!**

**You: Scammy-chan, you're evil!!**

**Me: Yes I know!! Mwahahaha!!!!**

**Please review if you're pissed off about teh cliffy. ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kiba glared up at Chouji. He was standing behind Yumi, who was on her knees and holding herself up on her elbows. She stared down at the ground in pain and shame as Kiba held her down. His hands were on her bare waist and leaving bruises on her pale and delicate skin. Her clothes lay in shreds not too far from her and Kiba's rested beside him on the floor. Kiba rolled his eyes and pulled away from her before standing straight. A nerve snapped in Chouji as he heard her whimper and groan in pain as Kiba moved away. The sight of the dog boy's naked body made bile rise in the Akimichi's throat as he tore at Kiba before using his partial expansion technique to pick him up and _throw_ him into bars of the cell. Sure that the inu was incapacitated for the moment, Chouji knelt down beside Yumi and picked her up as carefully as he could. He embraced her and withdrew his old green shirt from his armor. With a gentle hand, he covered her in the cloth and helped her pull it over her arms. She cuddled close to him fearfully, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Daijobu, koibito," he wept, kissing the top of her head, "I'm gonna take you home…"

With that, he stood with her cradled ever so carefully in his large arms. He began walking over to the stairs and cautiously carried her up. She held onto the cloth under his armor and cried into his shoulders.

"I was starting to think you really _weren't_ coming for me…" she sobbed.

"Don't ever think that," he breathed, "I'd never let that dog bastard hurt you…okay, well…unfortunately…he did…but, I swear, I'd have been here a lot sooner if I knew where you were…I feel so terrible that this happened to you…I can't see how you'd ever forgive me, but…I hope you can…"

Yumi was silent for a moment before she smiled up at him a little.

"I _do_ forgive you, Chou-kun…" she whispered, "Onegai…take me home…"

"I plan to, my komori-kun," he breathed as they stepped out into the sunlight.

Yumi smiled and drifted into a content sleep. Chouji glanced back when he heard a yell from the Inuzuka and glared. However, he knew that he had to get Yumi to safety at once. He looked around and ran to the first ninja he spotted.

"Neji-sama!!" he cried, running up to the Hyuuga as he held Yumi carefully to him, "Summimasen, I need you're help! Could you please take Yumi-chan away from here? I need to go kick Kiba's ass but I need her to be somewhere safe first!! Onegai!!"

Neji glanced back at the fighting. Everything seemed to be relatively under the control of the Konohagakure group, so he turned to Chouji and nodded.

"Wakarimashita, Akimichi," he nodded, reaching out to take her from Chouji.

The chubby ninja shook his head.

"Gomen ne, Neji-sama," he apologized, "Her clothes were torn to ribbons and she's only got this shirt to cover her. I'd feel more comfortable if she were on your back, maybe?"

Neji rolled his eyes before turning around and kneeling down. Chouji helped him situate Yumi onto his back before Neji stood again. He stood hunched over with his arms around her legs and with her arms over his shoulders. Chouji delicately tied a rope around her lithe wrists so that she wouldn't fall off of Neji's back.

"Neji," Chouji spoke carefully, "Would you mind giving her something to eat when you find a place for her—she's been starved for a couple of days…You've seen her eat, ne? She's a lot like me…"

"Wakarimashita, Akimichi-san," Neji nodded, "I'll take care of her. You go. I'll be back soon once she's safe."

"Arigato, Neji!" Chouji cried happily, "I owe you one!!"

With that, Chouji took off back to the dungeon area where he would more than likely kill Kiba—given the chance. Neji turned and began sprinting through the woods, careful of his sleeping passenger. The fall air was cool and crisp as it nipped at the exposed flesh of his face and neck. Multicolored leaves littered the floor of the wood in some areas, but otherwise, the trees held a strong, green coloring. The leaves that _were_ on the ground crunched beneath his feet as he ran. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he used his Byakugan to take a very cautious glance back at her. He would, of course, admit it to no one, but he'd always had a fetish for cute things. He enjoyed soft things the most—like the feeling of a rabbit's soft fur, for example. He would also never admit to having a bit of a fascination with the bat girl on his back. She was very cute and looked rather alluring in the right light. It had been a bit of a blessing, the way he saw it, when she'd been clipped of her wings. At first, she'd looked scared without them and probably felt defenseless. Neji had often fantasized at night, when he and the others in the compound ought to be sleeping, that he could be the one to protect her and her innocence and keep her safe. A smile found its way to his lips; she wasn't a bad kisser, either. At first, he'd been angry that he'd had to attend that ridiculous slumber party, but he'd shortly thereafter thanked Kami-sama that he'd been invited. That was the night they'd met. Even then, she seemed to adore the Akimichi. That seemed to be a good attribute about her; she only ever treated people the way they treated others. A great example would be Chouji. Chouji was very kind to everyone so she treated him kindly and she was able to see past his looks too the gentle person he was. As of late, she'd been rather friendly to Neji as well—probably because Neji had stopped acting like a spoiled brat after Sasuke had gone. Though he'd also stopped believing in fate, he _did_ believe that fate had brought him the adorable creature he was carrying.

He pondered just how far he could stretch fate—if he could snatch her up away from the Akimichi. He'd noticed that she stared at him more and more. There was something of longing in her eyes whenever she did, too. Years before, she'd claimed that he wasn't very good-looking, but, not too long after he'd turned sixteen, she'd stopped with those claims. Talim kept it up, but Yumi wouldn't add to it. She thought he was attractive. This meant that he was halfway there with her already. All it would take now was a little sweet-talking to win her over. Perhaps he could put a little collar on his cute little bat girl and keep her on a leash—like a pretty little pet. That smile on his lips grew at the thought of the idea. Every night, he'd go to bed, and she'd be sitting there, waiting for him with a sweet smile. The collar would hang loosely from her slender neck and she would be wearing a loose gown he would have chosen for her. With excitement in her pretty, violet eyes, she'd jump up and embrace him, crying his name, 'Neji-kun!' and kissing his cheek. He would take her on long walks in the moonlight and keep her in a big cage during the day to keep her safe from the outside world. When he'd come home, he would let her out of the cage for a content evening of snuggling and cuddling and sweet-nothings whispered into each other's ears. She'd giggle cutely and tell him how handsome she thought he was. She'd offer to give him a massage, running her delicate and soft fingers over his back as she combed those fingers through his luscious hair as well. He would shower her with gifts and, perhaps, if he decided that he wanted her at his side for the rest of his life; he would whisper a proposal of marriage after a romantic evening. She would burst into a fit of giggles and hug him close as she nodded feverishly—too struck with happiness to speak. His family would orchestrate a lavish wedding under the stars. He imagined that she would make a wonderful wife. She'd learned from Chouji's mother how to cook, so she knew many recipes and she was so loving to the man she was with. Shaking his head of his daydreaming, he began to slow; nearing his family's compound. He walked calmly through one of the doors, spotting one of the servants soon after.

"Mai," he spoke sternly, startling her, "I want you to bring a pair of Hanabi's clothes to my bedroom. Once you've done that, bring…a buffet of food—tell the chefs to cook up an entire menu."

The brown haired servant girl glanced at the bat girl on his back and blinked her coffee eyes.

"Is the master planning a romantic evening?" she asked with a blush.

"That is none of your concern," he snapped back, "Do as you're told."

She bowed and rushed off in the opposite direction. Neji turned and carried Yumi down the hall until he reached his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed before easing her down onto the mattress. The green shirt stayed closed over her little body very well (much to Neji's chagrin). He eyed her thoughtfully as he considered the servant girl's words.

"A romantic evening?" he mumbled, "I suppose that's accurate…Ne, komori watashi no?"

He stroked the side of her face and awed at her velvety skin. Curiosity struck as he gingerly picked up one of her hands and ran his thumb over her palm. It was like cream. He recalled that she used kunai and bows and arrows, so this was surprising. Obviously, he'd imagined rough calluses on those hands—not that he was complaining. A low moan escaped his chest as he envisioned those delicate hands roaming his body and caressing him while she gazed at him with those big doe eyes of hers, curious about what to do next. He imagined she was still a virgin—well, that was probably inaccurate after what Kiba had done, but he imagined that she'd never slept with Chouji (at least not in '_that_ way'). She'd joke about it, but there was a way she walked that exposed her exaggerations. He couldn't quite place what it was, but he was positive that she'd never had sex before today (and that wasn't even willingly). She was definitely still a virgin to actual lovemaking. Perhaps he could remedy this…? A quiet knock brought him out of his reverie and he stood to answer the servant girl's meek calls. He then calmly opened the door.

"I've brought Hanabi's clothes as you requested, Neji-sama," Mai bowed politely before handing him the garments, "and the chefs are preparing the meal you asked for."

"Arigato," Neji nodded, "I shall call if I require anything else."

Mai bowed again and began walking away. Neji then closed the door and locked it before returning to Yumi's bedside. Of course, he didn't want to be disturbed—not now…A small blush met his cheeks as he stared down at her and contemplated whether or not he ought to dress her himself or wake her so she could get dressed. On one hand, he would thoroughly enjoy the exposure of her soft skin as he caressed her carefully, but on the other hand, he would be taking advantage of her weakened state, which he utterly frowned upon. Also, if he woke her, he wouldn't be able to watch her sleep so soundly anymore (and she was far too adorable when she slept for him to wake her). With a sigh, he set the clothes aside and lay beside her on his back, waiting for her to awaken on her own. Now, something should be noted about Yumi's sleeping habits. This is a fact known only by Chouji and Talim. When Yumi slept, she had a tendency to cling to things. If she were alone, she'd cling to a pillow or a stuffed animal. Should she be sleeping beside Chouji, she'd snuggle into his side and hug him tight. Talim had discovered this fact when she had spent the night with Yumi one night. Yumi clung to her like a leech and when she woke, she had no recollection that she'd been hugging her. Yumi was completely unaware of her sleeping habit. When she'd wake up, hugging on Chouji, she'd just smile and thank _him_ for snuggling with _her_. Shivering a little, Yumi rolled onto her side and threw her little arms around Neji's torso before pulling him close to her, nuzzling into his shoulder. A gasp broke away from Neji's chest and he was ready to bolt upright in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Translations;**

**Summimasen: It either means 'Please', or 'Excuse me'. I think it's the latter, but I forgot to bring my Japanese dictionary to school today so I can't be sure...**

**That's probably it...**

**Okay, don't go all Darth Vader on me, okay? This was actually a late decision. Personally, Neji's starting to grow on me. I like his character, because he's kind of a pitiable one. He kinda comes off to me as maybe lonely because of what happened to his father...Now, the thing with the cute fetish; I just wanted to maybe make it sound believable. I mean, he probably already IS a closet perv because of that Byakugan, but I mean, you don't get much more depth into his character. He DOES say when he's younger that he thought Hinata was cute, but I can't use that as a valid resource since he was, what, four, five? Maybe a little older? He was LITTLE!! Anywho...this IS gonna go somewhere...I just thought, if Neji were to have a secret crush on, make it the most unlikely character for the 'OMG!' response.**

**Aslo, there WILL be an overview of what Kiba did to her in upcoming chapters. Just be patient. and leave a review, but don't flame me!! If you don't like how it's turning out, gimme constructive criticism I can use, not just a bunch of stupid nonsense like 'you suck' or 'this story is crap'. I don't wanna read it, and it'll be ignored if you tell me that. JSYK**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Chouji glared at Kiba as the Inuzuka weakly stood. Kiba only glared right back at him with murder in his dark eyes.

"Doshite?" he growled at the Akimichi, "Why can't you just let nature take its true course? Yumi would fit in well with my family and you know it! You're being selfish over her!!"

"She doesn't even _like_ you, Kiba?!" Chouji snapped back, "If you 'love' her so much, you'd be able to accept this!! And when it comes to your family, I don't think they want anything to do with her right now!!"

"Nani?" Kiba spat.

"Your act of teaming up with Sasuke and Orochimaru has brought _shame_ to your clan!!" Chouji shouted, "Because _you're_ so damned selfish when it comes to _my_ koibito, you betrayed your village!"

Kiba seemed to be done talking as he lunged at Chouji. Akamaru was at his side and was using the Jujin-Bunshin technique to take the form of Kiba's doppelganger.

"Bubun Baika-no-jutsu!" Chouji yelled as he used the technique on both arms to catch the two dogs.

He brought them both together in mid-air and dropped them before letting his arms return to their normal sizes and crouching down.

"Nikudan Hari Senshia!!" he called before charging at Kiba with his hair spiked to deathly sharp points.

He prayed he'd hit his target as he barreled at the traitorous ninja.

--

Yumi held Neji closer and nuzzled him affectionately, earning a darker blush as she sighed contently. Neji stared at her carefully as he lay back down, letting her cuddle with him. A low moan escaped his breast as he eyed her cute bat ears that were pressed against her head. She slept with a calm smile sewn onto her pretty face as well. Yes 'pretty' was a good term to describe her. Neji felt that he could never call her 'beautiful', but the words 'cute' and 'pretty' always lingered on his tongue when he thought about her. She was rather fair of face, to say the least, and she was very soft. Her ears and hair, of course, were soft, but also her skin and her personality. She was so velvety to touch and she was tender with people who treated her with kindness. Unable to control himself any longer, he stroked her ears.

"Sore hoda yawarakai…" he breathed.

Yumi winced and moaned before blinking her eyes open. She sat up and turned away from him before stretching with a groan. Neji sat up and watched her as she glanced back at him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yumi" he purred with a smirk.

Yumi gasped and scooted away, opening her mouth to scream. Neji acted quicker and had his hand over her mouth and his arm around her back to steady her as he muffled her attempt to shout for help.

"Chouji had me bring you here," he hissed carefully, trying to calm her down, "You're safe."

At the mention of the Akimichi's name, she calmed and stared at him carefully as he moved his hand away.

"Wh-Where am I, exactly?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"I've brought you to my family's compound," he explained as he backed away and sat across from her, letting her sit up as well, "Believe me, it's the safest place you can be right now."

She stared down with a furrowed brow, trying to think.

"Ch-Chouji had you take care of me?" she asked tentatively.

Neji nodded.

"Did Chouji also tell you to snuggle with me?!" she demanded.

"Nani?" Neji furrowed his brow, "You were the one holding _me_."

"Why would I hug _you_?!" she blushed a few shades of red as she tried to feign anger.

Neji rolled his eyes which gave her the sign to drop it. Yumi slumped her shoulders a little and finally took the moment to glance down at her body. A sharp scream echoed the room as she held the shirt tighter over her naked frame.

"Wh-Where are my clothes?!" she shrieked.

"Chouji said that they were torn," Neji explained as he grabbed for Hanabi's clothes, "Here, you may wear this for now."

Yumi took the clothes gratefully and nodded her head in a polite bow.

"Arigato, Neji-sama," she smiled sweetly, "Anou…where do I change…?"

"You may dress here," Neji answered as he stood, "I'll wait outside."

"Arigato, Neji-sama," she sighed in relief as she held up the outfit.

Walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, Neji felt that he could finally breathe evenly. Why did she have to give him that adorable smile?! She was just too damn cute!! He waited for a few minutes before he heard Yumi call for him.

"O-Okay, Neji-sama!!" she called, "I guess…"

His brow furrowed, Neji walked in and stared carefully at her as she tried to clumsily finish slipping on the outer part of the robe.

"Here," he sighed, trying to sound more annoyed than he really was.

Yumi watched him carefully as he fixed the Hyuuga robes on her. It astounded him that even Hanabi's clothes could be baggy over her, but, then again, that just made her look even cuter! Once the robes were fit correctly, Yumi stood and looked down at herself to see how she looked. Turning to Neji, she smiled widely.

"How do I look, Neji-sama?" she giggled.

'Kawaii!!' Neji wanted to cry as he stared at her and blushed. The robes were very loose, but gave no critique to her budding figure. She was just…cute. Unable to find a word for the way she looked that _wouldn't_ involve 'adorable' or 'cute', he just nodded his approval. Yumi clapped her hands together excitedly before sitting back down and looking around.

"So when are you gonna head back?" she asked.

Neji shook his head.

"Chouji-san asked me to keep an eye on you," he lied ever-so-gracefully.

Yumi shrugged and stared down at her feet before a sad look was drawn upon her face.

"Do shita?" he asked her, sitting beside her and watching her carefully.

She shrugged and drew her knees to her chest. Neji gazed at her thoughtfully.

"What did Kiba do to you?" he asked.

Yumi shivered and moved closer to him for consoling

"H-He told me that I was his mate and then he, with Akamaru's help, started to tear away at my clothes…" she explained in a timid voice as she leaned into his chest, "He kissed my neck and tried to make me hold still while he kissed my lips and used his tongue…He…He threw me onto the ground when he'd finished undressing me and Akamaru held me down by putting one of his paws on my back so that Kiba could undress…When Kiba's clothes were on the floor, he shooed Akamaru away—I think the dog went up to help Sasuke and Orochimaru by joining the fight or something…K-Kiba…he held my hips and…"

She covered her eyes and sobbed in fear, unable to go on. Whimpering, she buried her face in his chest and wept mercilessly. Neji brought his arm up and draped it over her shaking shoulders in a comforting gesture. His feelings over this matter were very mixed. He was very angry with Kiba, for one. The dog tried to rape his little komori-kun, something that was totally unforgivable to the Hyuuga. However, if Kiba _hadn't_ done what he did, Chouji wouldn't have been so vengeful towards him and he wouldn't have handed her to Neji.

"N-Neji-sama?" Yumi hiccupped in a voice reminiscent of Hinata's.

"Hai?" he asked gently as he glanced at her.

"Anou…" she blushed and sat up straight, "If it's not too much of a bother, would you mind letting me take a shower or something? I really wanna scrub the feeling of…ugh…Kiba off of me…"

Neji nodded and helped her stand. He then led her out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Stopping at one of the doors, he glanced at her before sliding the door open. Yumi awed at the size of the bathroom as she walked forward in a daze. Everything was white and very clean and the bathtub looked as though the entire Hyuuga clan could fit in it with plenty of elbow room left over. Freshly cut flowers rested in vases all around the tub and they even hung from the ceiling. Near the faucet were a number of other valves that she was very curious to see just what they would do. Neji glanced at Yumi in suspicion.

"Daijobu ka?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"I…I've just never seen such a _huge_ bathroom!!" she gasped, "You rich people really have it made…"

Neji smiled slyly.

"Would you enjoy more of the 'rich life'?" he asked in a hinting tone.

"Mochiron…" Yumi replied innocently, "I mean, I don't know any girl out there who wouldn't want to be wealthy…"

The slyness left Neji's smile as he closed the door. Yumi glanced at him, confused.

"Nani, Neji-sama?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Neji glanced back at her with an innocent look.

"After what Kiba did to you," he began, "I figured you wouldn't want to be left alone."

Yumi nodded.

"Hai…" she mumbled, "Demo…I think I'd much rather bathe with my Chou-kun…and I can't say I want to be undressing for anyone right now."

Neji smiled at her innocence.

"Daijobu," he smiled dreamily at her, earning a little bit of a blush, "I would never expose my body to a young lady's virgin eyes if she would refuse me."

Yumi blinked once or twice as he handed her a towel.

"The bathtub is obviously large enough for two, ne?" he smiled as he turned away from her and started the water.

He turned the valve on one of the extra faucets, causing a blue liquid to fall amongst the water. Once the liquid was churned with the water, bubbles formed.

"Ah! A bubble bath!!" she giggled excitedly.

"Hai," Neji smiled, turning to her, "What better way to conceal your body than with a towel and a strong layer of bubbles, ne?"

"I never woulda thought of that!!" Yumi cried, "You're so smart, Neji-sama!!"

Neji smirked as she glanced at the towel. She was such a cute, naïve, little bat girl. He walked over to the door and began pulling off his robes, starting with his haori which would then be followed by his hakama. Yumi stared at his perfect back—his skin was so beautiful and flawless. Furrowing her brow, she turned away from him and did the same, letting her haori slide from her shoulders. Neji took a shy glance back at her and his eyes widened. Though he _had_ considered it a blessing in disguise for her to lose her wings, he'd forgotten that they'd actually been _torn_ out of her back. Angry scars stood out against her pale skin. Her hair was long, but she'd pulled it away from her neck to avoid catching it on anything on the robes. A sigh escaped his throat as he returned his attention to his hakama. Yumi wrapped the towel around her torso as she sat down on the toilet seat after removing the trousers of the robes he'd given her. She glanced up at Neji as he stood beside her, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Unconsciously, she held the towel tighter around her lithe body. Neji stared at her, confused, before walking over to the faucet and shutting off the water that had reached the correct level.

"Yumi," he said calmly, "Come along."

Yumi shivered before carefully standing and shuffling over to him. He held his hand out and she took it before stepping down into the water. As soon as Yumi was immersed in the warm water and soothing bubbles, she heaved a content sigh and slunk down into the water with a dreamy look on her face. Neji fought the strong urge to chuckle at her cuteness and the even stronger desire to cuddle with her. She looked around and her ears folded against her head when she couldn't spot any soap. Neji laughed under his breath as he handed a bar of soap to her.

"Arigato, Neji-sama!" she smiled sweetly.

Neji stared at her, confused as she began scrubbing her arms with the soap.

"Yumi, I'm curious," he began slowly, "You dislike the idea of undressing for someone, yet you seem to have no problem with _bathing_ with others—even other men—do shite?"

Yumi shrugged.

"I think it's cuz I'm just used to it…" she replied, "Whenever Talim-sama would go on a mission that wasn't too dangerous, she'd bring me along for the experience and the hotels we'd stay at along the way had co-ed baths. I used to always bathe in a spring or a lake in the woods so I didn't mind there being other people around…Is that a bad thing?"

"Iie," Neji shrugged, "It just means you lack modesty."

Yumi blinked.

"It means you don't mind showing off your body if you're going to bathe," he explained with a forced sigh.

She was such a naïve little komori-chan!

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding, "Yeah, that sounds about right…demo, I don't think I'd ever undress completely for someone except for Chouji…"

Neji gazed her for a long moment while she scrubbed at her left arm.

"Why do you love Chouji so?" he asked casually, "I don't mean to pry, but you two seem very different."

Yumi put a soap covered finger to her lips before turning to him again.

"I love Chou-kun because he's a good person," she explained, "He is very sweet and shy about his size. He may act tough whenever someone mentions his taboo word, but inside he's just hurting. He treats me like I'm his most prized possession and does everything he can to keep me out of harms way. He's also so warm."

"Warm?" Neji asked, confused.

"Mm hmm," Yumi nodded cutely, "There are no covers on his bed because when we snuggle, he just radiates this nice heat. He's a good pillow too because of his squishiness and he is very gentle."

She smiled and stared up at the ceiling at the thought. Neji frowned to himself. She liked Chouji because he was fat and huggable—something Neji was _definitely_ not. However, she also adored Chouji's gentleness and affection for her. Perhaps he could still turn this in his favor?

"Yumi…" he uttered so her bat ears could hear, "Tell me; what do you think of me?"

Yumi stared at him, confused, before sitting back against the wall of the tub.

"Anou…" she began, "I don't really know…At first, you reminded me a lot of Sasuke, but with much nicer hair…but lately, you've been very pleasant to be around…I guess I don't know…gomen…"

Neji took another look at her.

"Would you call me 'handsome'?" he asked, trying to hide the timid nature of the question in his voice—it was not or never that he'd find out!

"Oh, hai, Neji-sama," she smiled, "I think you're very handsome…"

The butterflies in Neji's belly soared and brought a light blush to his face that went unnoticed by her as she set the soap down. She turned to him with a big smile.

"Neji-sama," she blushed, "I've been wondering…Anou…you're hair looks so soft…can…can I maybe feel it?"

A darker blush was forced down by the Hyuuga as he could only nod. Yumi scooted closer and raised one hand up to run it through his silky tresses.

"Sugoi!" she gasped, "Neji-san, how do you keep your hair so nice?"

"Gomen ne, Yumi-chan," he chortled, "It's a Hyuuga family secret."

Yumi pouted and plopped down beside him, disappointed. The disappointment in her eyes seemed to seep into a look of depression as she stared at the sudsy water.

"Neji-sama…" she began slowly, "Anou…am I…ugly…?"

Neji furrowed his brow.

"Why would you think that?" he asked calmly, "Does Chouji say this to you?"

"I-Iya!" Yumi gasped before returning to her sad demeanor, "I just mean…people stare at the scars on my back and they look at me like I shouldn't be living or something."

Neji stared at her carefully as he thought of the best way to answer her without completely confessing his true feelings.

"You're not ugly," he began carefully; "You are a very pretty girl and obviously someone very tough. If people give you those looks, it is because they are astounded that you were able to live through something as painful as you did."

"Honto ni?" she asked, sniffling.

Neji nodded and reached over to press a button on the side of the tub.

"Come on, now," he ordered gently, "You shouldn't stay in here too long. It's time to get out."

Yumi nodded and stood on weak legs as she held the heavy, sopping wet towel over her torso.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Sore hodo yawarakai: So soft**

**Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning**

**A/N: This chapter was mostly just to show Yumi's naivety. She talks about sexual things a lot, but she'd never done anything sexual with anyone. She doesn't think anything of Neji with the exception of him being good-looking. She doesn't know about Neji's secret crush thing on her and truly believes he's being a good friend to her. So yeah...please leave a review and tell me what you think of it!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Yumi stared at the mirror in front of her with a dejected look on her pale face. She held the dry towel that Neji had given her closer to her as she sat on a stool in front of him. Neji had finally given in to her cuteness and was now treating her ivory hair in the manner he treated his own. Neji had already redressed after the ends of his hair that had gotten wet had dried. His pale fingers were combing some kind of gel or mousse into her damp locks. She'd not been paying much attention, however, for she was stuck trying to figure out just _why_ Neji had told her that she was 'pretty'. She certainly didn't see it…All she saw was a freak that'd been, by the grace of God, lucky enough to find love from a chubby ninja.

"Do shita, Yumi?" Neji asked, noting her distress.

"Iya…" she shook her head slightly.

Neji eyed her carefully as he grabbed a blow dryer. On setting 'low', he began drying her hair, brushing out the tangles here and there as he did so. It didn't take long; her hair hadn't gotten too wet. Yumi pet her hair and awed at the softness when he was finished. Turning to Neji, she flashed him a big, sweet smile.

"Arigato, Neji-kun!" she giggled

Neji started and blushed at the honorific. She…She called him…'Neji-kun'…? His heart raced as she stood and padded over to where her clothes lie.

"S-Sumimasen," he stuttered as he walked out of the room.

Yumi watched him leave, confused, before setting about dressing. She dropped the towel and began pulling the hakama on. Outside the room, Neji leaned against the door frame and sighed in relief. He wasn't quite sure just how much of her cuteness he could take before he did something drastic!! He couldn't even _begin_ to think of her eating in his bedroom. She was even _more_ adorable when she ate!!

"Neji-sama," Mai said as she approached him, "the meal you requested has been prepared and taken to your bedroom. Is there anything else you need?"

"Iie," Neji replied calmly, hiding his flustered blush, "That's all for now. Arigato."

Mai bowed before walking away. Yumi opened the door a little and peeked out at Neji with a cute blush and a nervous smile.

"Did I hear something about a meal?" she asked hopefully, "Cuz I'm real hungry…I'd hate to impose, though…I mean, you've done a lot already…You didn't have to have your chefs go to all the trouble of preparing a meal for me…"

Neji smiled knowingly.

"You assume a lot, ne?" he asked.

Yumi blushed darker for her foolishness and bowed her head.

"Gomen nasai…" she mumbled.

"Daijobu," he replied as he began walking away, "Chouji requested I prepare you something to eat anyway. Now, come along, Komori-chan."

Yumi followed him cheerfully. Wheh they reached Neji's bedroom, Yumi's jaw dropped and she gasped at the sight. There were rice balls and barbeque and ramen bowels littering the floor. An entire wall was lined with a table of lobster and crab and there were cakes and desserts stacked high as well. Neji's eyebrow twitched; the chefs had gone a little overboard…There were two sets of chopsticks that rested on a table beside the door, one of which Yumi promptly snatched up.

"Itadakimasu!!" she cried as she broke the chopsticks apart from one another and rushed forward.

Neji watched with amusement as she gulped down a little of everything before attacking the ramen. She really was cute sitting there, slurping up her ramen. He grabbed the remaining pair of chopsticks and walked over to her, muttering a quick 'Itadakimasu' as he broke apart his chopsticks. He grabbed a plate of the crab meat before sitting beside her on his bed where she'd sat to eat her ramen. Once done with one bowel and before she could start on the next, Neji took a bit of crab meat, dipped it in the melted butter the chefs had added on the side and took her chin in his hand. Yumi stared at him, confused as he held the bite up to her lips. With a sweet, naïve smile, she opened her mouth wide and happily let him pop the morsel into her mouth. She giggled as she munched on the crab meat and savored it before gulping and smiling brightly. Neji's smile at her was calm and gentle as he fed her another bite. He found he was very content, sitting there and feeding his little komori-kun. She took the time munching down most of the food before he called for one of his servants to take the empty plates and the food she'd neglected to eat. They also brought him a fork. Once the servants had gone and they were alone again, he began feeding her one of the cakes. She munched cutely on each bite as he held her chin and fed her. He forced down the desire to take a kiss when he noted the frosting clinging to her pouting lips. She was able to quickly down the desserts, after which, he called for his servants to take away the dirty dishes. Yumi smiled happily as she sat on her knees and watched them leave.

"Gotchisosama!" she giggled as the last of the maids and servants walked out of the room, "Arigato, gozaimasu!"

They nodded at her before taking their leave. Neji glanced at Yumi when she tugged at his sleeve.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, Neji-sama," she giggled, "You've taken such good care of me…I wish there was something I could do for you for all of your kindness…"

Neji's eyes widened. Obviously Yumi didn't understand just what her words had sounded like and what they could have meant due to her naivety…He smiled a little before bowing his head and looking away from her.

"There might be, Yumi-chan…" he replied calmly.

Yumi sat up straight eagerly and smiled widely at him. Neji turned back to her and cupped her chin in his hand, earning a small blush from the contact.

"Firstly, komori-chan," he began slowly, "What I tell you must never leave this room, do you understand?"

"Anou…wakarimashita, Neji-sama…" she replied, furrowing her brow.

"You see, Yumi-chan," he leaned a little closer, "The next thing you must understand, is a deep secret of mine."

Yumi's eyes widened. Neji was planning to tell her a deep secret? But why?

"Watashi…" he began with a slight blush, unable to believe that he was about to confess to her, "I have a bit of an endearment to cute things."

"'Endearment'?" Yumi echoed, confused.

"It means," Neji leaned even closer, "That I like things that are cute and soft."

Again, Yumi just stared at him, confused. Unable to explain it any better, he sighed and leaned forward completely so that their lips met. Yumi gasped and jerked back away from him before scooting far away.

"N-Nani desu!!!" she cried, blushing like mad, "What'd you do _that_ for?!"

"I told you," Neji replied calmly, "I have a lust for cute things…and soft objects as well…Now, that was very rude of you—what you did just now. I'm not accustomed to speaking such things to anyone. Besides, I've welcomed you to my home and have treated you with much hospitality."

"Just tell me why!!" Yumi shivered as she huddled in a corner, "Only Chou-kun is allowed to kiss me…"

Neji stared at her carefully, blushing at her cuteness as she shirked away from him.

"I want you to stay with me from this moment on," he answered her as he approached her, "I adore how cute you are and…well…I want you…"

Yumi shook harder as visions of what Kiba had done flashed through her mind.

"Iie…" she shook her head in fear as she tried to back farther away, "Iie…All that stuff about making me feel more secure while I bathed—You just as bad as Kiba!! Onegai…I want my Chouji-kun!!!"

Standing in front of her, Neji took her chin in his hand and smirked knowingly as he brought her face up so that she could look him in the face. He almost found himself adoring the fear in her violet eyes as he drew nearer.

"Daijobu," he purred, "Unlike Kiba, I plan to make you very happy here, my komori-kun."

--

"Yoshi!" Chouji cried as the last Oto nin was taken down.

Orochimaru _was_ still being taken down by Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, and a few of the Jonin, and Sasuke was still fighting with Gaara, Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto, but everywhere else things were clearing up. Gaara, Itachi, and Naruto had Sasuke on the run and Orochimaru wasn't faring well with Tsunade and Jiraiya with their reinforcement of the other ninja. He could finally go see his komori-kun and bring her home!

"Yo, Chouji!!" Talim cried as she jumped for joy and ran at him, "We really got 'em ne?"

Hinata walked over to Chouji as well, along with Shikamaru, who was holding Temari bridal.

"Hai," Chouji smiled brightly.

"Where's Battygril?" Talim asked, furrowing her brow.

"I asked Neji to take her somewhere safe while I kicked Kiba's ass," Chouji replied calmly, "I'm kinda surprised he never came back to help us, though…"

Hinata furrowed her brow.

"You had Neji-niisan take care of her?" she asked timidly.

"Hai," Chouji shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Anou…" Hinata glanced around, "How did he react?

"Nothing unusual, do shite?" Chouji asked.

"Anou…" Hinata looked more nervous than before, "Neji-niisan would hate for me to tell you this…demo…I think he likes Yumi-chan."

Chouji gave her a confused look.

"I mean…" she cleared her throat, "I hear him talking to himself at night sometimes…he talks about how he wishes _he_ could be the one who'd take care of her and protect her and that he would shower her with lavish gifts and love if she'd ever get over Chouji-san…He's always going on about how cute he thinks she is…"

"Neji actually _uses_ that word?" Talim asked in a disbelieving tone.

"He wants my Yumi?" Chouji demanded, anger bleeding into his dark eyes.

"In a manor of speaking, yes," Hinata blushed back, "That's just what I figured…though…I _could_ be wrong…"

Without waiting another moment, Chouji tore off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound with murder in his eyes. Talim turned to Hinata.

"How much do you like your cousin?" she asked, "Do ya like having him…'alive'?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I tend to…" she nodded, "It's better if he's alive…"

Talim sighed.

"Guess we have to go after Chouji…" Talim shrugged, "If we don't, he might kill Neji…"

--

Yumi sat with her back to Neji and her legs pulled up to her chest. There was no way for her to really leave—Neji was faster and stronger than her and the closest exit was a door in his room that led out to a training area of the compound or something like that. So all she could do was wait for Chouji to come get her. In the meantime, she just had to try to keep a distance between her and the Hyuuga. This was proving difficult, however. Since she now knew how he felt about her, he didn't hold back expressing it. Her face wouldn't stop burning. She'd let him sit with her to _bathe_ and she'd let him feed her…A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. How could she have been so _stupid_?! A smirk found its way onto his face as Neji snaked his arm around her waist and held her shoulder. Before she could squirm away, he started nibbling at her neck. She shivered as she squirmed away from him. She broke free of his hold and scooted away. Standing clumsily, she whipped around to look at him.  
"Wh-What are you, a vampire?!" she gasped, wiping her neck and clearing away the saliva.  
Neji smirked cockily.  
"Why not...?" he chuckled, standing and walking towards her, "Give me a taste of your blood, little komori-kun..."

He pushed her up against the wall he'd cornered against and took a grip on her chin. He was much taller than her, making her look so much more adorable. He tilted her head to the side as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her up to take access to her neck and nibbled at her flesh a little. Yumi struggled, but was unable to get away. She gasped and her ears pricked up when she heard footsteps charging near them. Her eyes were wide. Neji noticed her lack of struggling and sat her down. She was slowly walking away, wide-eyed. Neji grabbed her arm and brought her dazed eyes back to him.

"Do shita no?" he asked.

She squinted a little and gazed down in thought, before looking back up at him.

"I think I hear Chouji-kun…" she said in a dreamy voice.

She put a hand to her ear and leaned forward.

"It is Chouji…" she smiled, "I'd know those heavy footsteps and…angry…angry curses any—what?"

She ran off, pulling him along. Neji let her go as she reached the door and slid it open before finding Chouji sprinting towards them.

"Told ya," she smiled.

* * *

**Translations;**

**Itadakimasu: Traditionally said before enjoying a meal**

**Gochisosama: Traditionally said to conclude a meal**

**I think that's all...please don't kill me if you hate this pairing idea...Just leave a review if you liked it or not...Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Gaara glared at Sasuke as the Uchiha panted heavily. Itachi was standing behind him with an uncanny smirk on his face and Naruto was standing triumphantly to Itachi's right. Sakura stood with Gaara, smiling with her fingers laced with his. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Nani, Sakura?" Sasuke sighed trying to turn this in his favor, "You've moved on, ne? That's a real shame…don't you worry about him killing you in your sleep?"

Yeah, fear would make her turn against him, ne?

"That's a poor threat, Sasuke-teme," Sakura scoffed, "And it's sad that you're still trying to intimidate me…Sasuke, I didn't know you loved me so much…"

Sasuke glared. So fixated on Sakura he was that he didn't take note of the sand crawling up his leg. When he finally _did_ notice the deathly sand, it turned out to be too late. He grunted as he was engulfed in the grainy earth. Itachi darted forward.

"This is for taking my Talim-hime!!" he cried, withdrawing a sword from its sheath that was under his Akatsuki cloak.

The then embedded it into the sand, stabbing through his ototosan's heart. Sasuke cried out in pain and coughed up a little blood as Naruto also rushed forward after he created the Rasengan with the help of his clones to get in a good strike of his own.

"And this is for my Hinata!!" he shouted, "And for Sakura!!"

He stabbed the chakra ball into Sasuke's side, earning another cry of anguish. They stood back for a moment, big smiles on their faces as Gaara glared at the aching ninja with his murderous eyes. His hand was raised as he called out the name of his jutsu.

"Sabaku Sou Sou!" he cried, clenching his fist and crushing Sasuke's body in the sand.

There was no sound from the traitor and his blood rained down upon the four ninja who'd been dueling him. Sakura smiled at Gaara as he used the sand to create a make-shift shield.

"I knew you'd come find me," she smirked, "You know I love you, ne?"

Gaara smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist with a nod.

"And you know that I love _you_ too," he breathed as he pulled her into a warm kiss.

Sakura moaned happily into his lips and snuggled into his arms. Naruto and Itachi grinned to themselves.

"That reminds me…" Itachi smirked, "Where's my Talim-hime?"

"And where'd Hinata-sama go?" Naruto added.

Meanwhile, Talim and Hinata had finally caught up with Chouji at the Hyuuga compound. The Akimichi in question had pulled Yumi into a freaking _death_ hug and had picked her up off the ground to spin her around in the air as he glomped her.

"Oh, Yumi, koibito!!!" he cried, "I've missed you so much!!!!!"

"Damn!!" Talim panted as she and Hinata came to a halt beside Chouji and as the Akimichi stopped spinning, "Chouji-san can run like a fucking _demon_ when he's pissed off!!"

Yumi glanced at Chouji questioningly as he sat her back down.

"What're you mad about Chou-kun?" she asked as Chouji glared at Neji and as he stood in front of her.

"Nani, Akimichi-san?" Neji asked coolly.

"I think you and I have a problem, Neji?" Chouji spat back.

Neji gave him a confused look.

"Hinata just recently told us a very interesting fact about you, Neji," Chouji cleared his throat, "Do you really talk about my Yumi at night? Do you really want her to leave me so _you_ can have her?"

Neji glanced at Hinata, who was blushing a little. Talim gave Neji a suspicious look.

"Neji," she began carefully, "Do you _actually_ use the word 'kawaii'?"

Neji fought back the look of anger and embarrassment.

"I suppose I've been exposed, ne?" he sighed in fake defeat, "What will you do, Akimichi-san? Will you kill me like you wanted to kill Kiba?"

"I'm considering it…" Chouji growled back.

"Chou-kun!" Yumi whined, tugging his arm, "Can't we just go home?!"

"Iie," Chouji snapped back, unintentionally sounding much angrier than he meant to, "I'm not through here. I wanna know what the hell happened while you were under his 'care'."

Neji smirked triumphantly and gracefully brushed a lock of his dark brown hair back behind his ear.

"As you wish, Akimichi-sama," he replied, "I let her sleep while my servants collected a pair of Hanabi's clothes and while the chefs prepared her something to eat. When she woke up, I let her dress after which she cried so cutely into my shoulder about Kiba."

Yumi was glancing nervously at Chouji, who was glaring more and more fervently at Neji.

"Akimichi-sama, tell me," Neji went on, trying to stifle back his laughter, "How do you enjoy _bathing_ with your koibito?"

Yumi blushed darkly and tried to hide behind Chouji.

"I've never bathed with Yumi-chan," Chouji shook his head.

"Do shite?" Neji asked coolly, "It's such a nice experience."

"How would _you_ know?" Talim snapped.

Neji glanced at Yumi, who was red-faced and trying to disappear behind Chouji.

"Komori-kun," he called, making her jump a little, "Won't you tell Chouji about it?"

Chouji glanced at Yumi with a surprised look.

"A-Anou…" Yumi stuttered, "I-I just asked if I could take a bath or something to wash away the feeling of Kiba and Neji-sama offered to join me and I didn't think anything of it, so I said okay and I swear I didn't know about any of this!! Please don't hate me Chouji!!!!"

Chouji blinked a couple of times.

"Anou…slow that down…maybe?" he asked.

"Oh…" Talim seemed to understand, "Chouji, Yumi's not very modest…She lived in the woods, remember? She'd bathe in front of God and everybody out in nature and whenever we'd go to a hotel in a neighboring village, we'd go into a co-ed bath wearing towels around ourselves…" she glanced at Yumi. "You _were_ wearing a towel when you bathed with Neji, right?"

"Yes I wore a towel!!!!" Yumi squeaked back.

"Akimichi," Neji interrupted, bringing Chouji's attention back to him, "Do you know that Yumi-chan thinks she's ugly?"

Chouji started and glanced at Yumi.

"You do?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

She stared down at the ground sadly and nodded a little.

"Oh, koibito," he crooned, turning to her fully and hugging her close, "You know I think you're beautiful, ne?"

Yumi sniffled and nodded into his chest.

"What about you, Neji?" Chouji asked, glanced at the Hyuuga, "Do _you_ think my Yumi-chan is beautiful?"

Yumi took a fearful glance at Neji as they waited for an answer.

"Honestly," he began, "No. I could never bring myself to call her that…Demo…that's not to say that I think she's '_ugly_'. Yumi-chan is very pretty to look at."

Yumi cocked her head to the side as Chouji glared at Neji.

"Then, you obviously do not love my Yumi-chan as much as I do," he said in a matter-of-fact tone as he picked her up and began walking away.

"That is incorrect, Akimichi-sama," Neji chuckled back, making Chouji stop, "In fact, I believe _my_ feelings for her are even _greater_ than yours."

Chouji carefully sat Yumi down and turned to Neji with murderous eyes.

"Nani?" he asked in that gravely voice.

Yumi shivered and stood between the two.

"Iie!!" she cried, "No fighting, onegai!!"

"At least _I_ could protect her," Neji scoffed, "You can't even keep track of her to keep other men from having their own ways with her."

Yumi stared at Neji carefully and Talim nudged Hinata.

"He's a dead man," she spoke seriously.

Yes, Neji probably would _die_ if Chouji got his hands around his neck. Talim, Hinata and Yumi were all holding the Akimichi back. Talim had his aright arm, Hinata, his left and Yumi was bracing his front, her shoulders digging into his chest (I know how you pervs out there might have interpreted that!).

"Neji," she shouted, "Just stop talking!!!"

"Only if you'll reconsider this choice you're making," Neji retorted.

Chouji stopped struggling so that he could hear this.

"Think, ne, Yumi-chan," Neji began nearing her face a little as she leaned against Chouji, "You said so yourself; women enjoy wealth and luxurious living. I can give you anything your cute little heart desires and then some. What can Chouji do for you; get you kidnapped and nearly raped by some dog?"

Chouji bristled as Neji went on.

"I could do _much_ more for you," Neji continued in that know-it-all tone, "You would live in comfort for the rest of your life so long as you agree to be my cute little okini'iri-chan."

Chouji's eye twitched in anger.

"You want my Yumi to be your 'pet'?!?!" he shouted, outraged.

"In a manor of speaking…" Neji concurred, "She'd cook a little here, clean a little there and at night, I could take my little okini'iri-chan for a long walk in the moonlight—just the two of us, ne? So, Komori-kun, won't you reconsider and come back to _me_?"

Yumi shivered and hugged on Chouji.

"G-Gomen, Neji-sama…" she stuttered, "I love _Chouji_ and I only want my Chouji-kun…"

Neji's eyes narrowed as she crawled up onto Chouji's back.

"Come on, Chou-kun," she cooed, "Let's go home…"

Neji watched them leave, angry. He smiled mischievously, though before walking back into the compound. Talim took note of this and turned to Hinata.

"Think Neji's up to something?" she asked the Hyuuga.

"Hai…" Hinata sighed, "I hope he won't do anything to hurt them…"

"Same here…" Talim added solemnly before perking up, "Well, I'm off to find my fiancé! Itachi-kun!!!"

Later that night, we find Gaara and Sakura retiring to her bedroom for the night. Sakura fell onto her bed with Gaara. She smiled happily into his endless teal eyes as she ran her fingers through his silky, blood-red tresses. Snuggling closer, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and low moans escaped their chests. Sakura pulled away from him a moment later and smiled devilishly at him.

"Is my brave knight ready for his reward for rescuing me?" she asked huskily.

Gaara smirked back just as sensually.

"Hai, ohimesama watashi no," he replied, "So what _is_ my reward?"

Sakura smiled sweetly as she stood and unzipped her top. She let said garment slide down her lithe arms before she expertly and sexually wriggled out of her black shirt. Placing her hands on her hips and leaning more on her right foot, she flashed Gaara a very sexy pose.

"Come on, 'Sandman'," she chortled, "Come accept your prize."

Gaara groaned as he held his hand up. To make things more fun, he summoned his sand and moved it like tentacles along her body. He used the sand to cut the straps that held her bra together and snipped away at her frilly panties, leaving her bare. He then peeled off his robes and used his sand to pull her forward once he too was stripped down. When she was close enough, he reached out and pulled her into his lap and into a long, rough kiss. Sakura let her hand migrate down to his hardening erection and began stroking him, eliciting long, strained moans from her lover. To return the favor, Gaara reached up to massage her breasts, touching her in _just_ the right places.

"Gaara!" she moaned, "Motto! Motto!!"

"Are you ready for me, Sakura?" he panted through the pleasure.

"H-Hai!!!" Sakura gasped.

Without anymore incentive, Gaara helped lift her up and carefully eased her onto his length. He moaned at how tight she was, and waited until she was ready for him to move on. In fact, it didn't take long before she began moving up and down on him. She grunted and moaned as she went on, riding her Kazekage. Gaara gripped the sheets, using the sand to steady her as she began moving faster. He sensed she was getting ready to climax. Indeed, it wasn't long before she cried out, her already tight walls tightening even more around him, causing him to orgasm as well, and sending them both into the white hot pleasure they had missed from the night before. Once it had passed, she pulled off of him and collapsed onto the bed. Gaara lay beside her and pulled the covers over them. Before Sakura could drift to sleep, Gaara leaned in close.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Sakura smiled without opening her eyes.

"Mochiron, Gaara," she breathed happily, "Daisuki…"

With that, they let sleep overtake the blissful couple.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Motto: More**

**That should be all...hope you enjoyed the chappy!! I'm sure you GaaxSaku fans did, though. ;)**


	24. Chapter 23

**I need to clear something up…Okay, I REALLY should make this part of the summary, but I neglect to do it because I don't know how to put it in so few words to actually use it, but you all should know the basis of this story. 'Confessions' DID start out as a GaaraxSakura story, but morphed into a story concerning the separate, romantic relationships of three female characters; Sakura, Talim, and Yumi and their lovers (in order); Gaara, Itachi, and Chouji. These relationships DO all have something in common. They all involve 'confessions' from one or more of the parties. For example, Itachi must confess to Talim that he wants to marry her. And Sakura and Gaara must BOTH confess how much they've grown to love each other along with Kankuro confessing how he now feels about Sakura. In Yumi's case, she's got a couple of problems. Chouji must confess how he too wants to propose, but she must also deal with Neji's confessions of his little fetish. Now she has to confess a certain something. What will it be? Well…actually, that's up to **_**you**_**. Don't understand? Don't worry. You will…Once you get to the end of this chapter (You have to read it btw, don't skim or you WON'T understand) all will become clear. I now present, for your enjoyment, chapter 23 of 'Confessions'.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

In the Uchiha home, Talim was snuggled up to Itachi, her fiancé. She giggled at his angry look. Just to torture him, she'd forbidden further acts of intercourse until their wedding day (mostly just to screw with him). It was really funny the way he glared at nothing in particular. They wouldn't have their wedding for a few months. Itachi heaved an angry sigh for the umpteenth time that evening. Talim feigned a sigh.

"Wakarimashita, Itachi-kun," she giggled, "If I give you one more night before our wedding for some…well…fun…will that satisfy you?"

Itachi smirked.

"We'll see where it goes, ne?" he chuckled.

Itachi pulled Talim into a warm kiss and rolled over and onto her, making her giggle and groan beneath him.

"Itachi-kun!!" she laughed as his hands slid up her skirt, "I-Itachi!! Your hands are like ice!!!"

Itachi moved away and rubbed his hands together quickly before returning them to her thighs. She smiled as he slid the skirt down her ivory legs before tossing them aside. A sexy smile played on her lips as she sat up to let him pull the tube top over her head and off of her. He tossed it to the ground before he pulled away his Akatsuki robe and let it join her top and her skirt. He pulled off his pants before crawling forward to kiss her. True, he was acting rather physical, but he just loved her so dearly and lovemaking was the only way he could really show her how much he loved her. Oh, the ways he could tell her he loved her were so vast, but so undoable. Time passed so slowly when he made love to his beloved Talim, while the allusion of time moved so fast the reality of love and its adventures moved so slowly when he was surrounded by her warm walls and body. Talim was like that one dessert that people got only once in a while, and when they ate it, they ate it slowly; savoring it and endeavoring to get more of it. It did not seem very long, though, until they both were naked and in each other's embrace. Gently, he kissed her, trying to make this night last nice and long. He feared that this would truly be their last night of lovemaking for a long while, so he had to make it last. With that in mind, he thrust very slowly at first, almost forcing himself not to rush things. His passion for his love, however, was abounded so did the pleasure. Her moans flourished and fused with his moans, as though they were one.

"Oh, my love..." Itachi moaned with a passion so deep that it sounded slurred.

Pleasure was fogging his mind with images of his beloved being with him and only with him; vowing him her heart and all her love. He found himself picturing their wedding day. There he would stand beside her at the alter; him standing in a more formal Akatsuki robe. The organization itself wouldn't be present—they chose not to join in festivities like that and he'd quite nearly utterly detached himself from them after he began really living with Talim. Talim would be wearing a form-fitting, white gown—as was customary—and would be holding a bouquet of red and black roses while she smiled up at him. He imagined them almost whispering their vows to one another as they lived in a world all their own and spoke only to each other. Those vows would resonate with him; how he'd promise to love her, honor her and…_maybe_ obey her for the rest of their lives. And they would. Through the horrible times, through the wonderful times, he would be beside her. Through sickness and in health, he would never leave her. He would remain with her until the day they died.

"Itachi..." Talim moaned in his ear, bringing him back from his reverie and nearly sending him over the brink as his thrust became a tad harder and faster.

Despite he was eagerness, though, he was always very gentle. He would rather take his time in pleasure than rush their lovemaking. Each thrust was as if a taste of heaven, the moans and cries of ecstasy escaping each other's lips was like poetry from a nightingale's beak. Almost lulled into a dream-like state the caresses seemed to grow dull, but not inexistent, as each were focused on their love for each other and they held each other in their arms. They shook in anxiousness to be one and their eyes were wide open to gaze longingly into each other's souls. Talim's youthful body was beautiful, but not nearly as gorgeous as her soul; he confessed to himself as he held her breasts and hips with every movement as bliss enveloped them. He could almost feel their souls merging into a single entity; a god-like state where eternal love reigned over all they created. Their souls were no longer bound to earth, at the moment, but to the celestial wonders of the universe and the splendors beyond their bounds. And, almost if the stars had exploded, they were engulfed by a bright light that shined as if the heavens had fallen to the earth. Rapture was the only word that Itachi could find for the orgasmic pleasure as he moaned his lover's name, and she the same, when he released his seed into her. When they fell into each other's arms, they were still one, as they always would be; for all eternity and beyond time as well.

"Anatawaishitemasu, Itachi," Talim panted as her love lie on top her.

"Anatawaishitemasu mo mata, Talim-hime," he breathed in return.

He leaned forward and planted a warm kiss upon her bruised lips.

"Kami-sama, how I love you…" he panted, with even a greater passion.

Talim chuckled and nuzzled him as she drifted off beside him.

--

Yumi snuggled closer to Chouji with a cute smile on her face as she slept. They'd had a huge welcome home dinner and, after a few death hugs from Chouji's parents, the two had crawled into their bed. Chouza was simply elated when she had been piggy-backed into the house and she had happily returned his hug. Chouji's mama, Hanako had squealed in delight before throwing her own hug around her, happy her baby's sweetheart was back. Hanako had prepared all of Yumi's favorites and, before eating, they thanked Kami-sama for bringing Yumi home safe. Chouji hadn't told Chouza about what happened with Neji and Kiba. The two families; Akimichi and Hyuuga, were on friendly terms and he felt sure Neji wouldn't try anything else anyway. The way he saw it, Neji was no longer a problem and he'd neglected to bring up Kiba simply because it made him sick to think about. Yumi didn't mind. She liked keeping those times a secret from her family. True, the Akimichi weren't _really_ family yet, but they might as well have been…They treated the bat girl like she was already part of the family now. Chouji's mama even went as far as teaching her all of the Akimichi family favored recipes for Chouji. She felt more welcomed there than anywhere else. At the moment, Chouji's slow breathing was soothing her as she slept contently at her Akimichi's side. She was wearing one of his shirts, as she always did when she slept now, but she never wore any shorts or anything. By now, she'd gotten used to only wearing her underwear, bra, and a shirt at night. The Hyuuga robes that Neji had given her to wear were lying folded on the other side of the room. They'd return them the next morning…Moonlight spilled upon the two and left a pretty blue hue over everything. There was no sound or movement besides their chests undulating up and down with their breathing and their calm breath. Everything was calm and peaceful…Well, until Yum's ears twitched at a faint '_tap_' on the window. She chose to ignore it, figuring that it must've been her imagination and nuzzled closer to Chouji. The '_tap_' came again and again, making her wince and sit up. She rubbed her tired eyes before crawling over to the window. With weak fingers, she undid the latch on the window and quietly opened it. Rubbing her eyes, she poked her head out the window.

"Yumi-chan and Chouji-san are trying to sleep…" she mumbled groggily ready to fall back to sleep sitting there at the window, "Please come back at a later hour…or leave a message…"

"Yumi," a voice in front of her spoke calmly and coolly.

Yumi tried to open her bleary eyes and yawned widely.

"Yumi!" the voice hissed.

Shaking her head a little to wake herself up, she looked at Neji.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, yawning again, "What do you want?"

"Yumi, I'm serious," Neji growled, "I want you to reconsider staying with that Akimichi…"

"You came all the way over here to convince me to break up with my boyfriend," Yumi asked in a dejected tone, "so that I'll be with you?"

"You could say that…" Neji shrugged.

Yumi glared at him.

"What are you, on crack or something?!" she snapped in a hushed tone, "Why do you think I would leave him for you?!"

Neji rolled his eyes and glared back at her. A sigh escaped Yumi's chest.

"Neji…" she spoke slowly, "Obviously, you never hear me properly when I say that I love Chouji. You cannot make me give him up and make him feel miserable if I _did_ do that just because you want to make me some kind of pet…Can I _please_ go back to sleep now?"

It was Neji's turn to sigh here.

"Do you really think he's 'happy' now?" he asked, "Think about how he acted when Kiba kidnapped you? If you remember correctly, little komori-chan, he was ready to starve himself…It seems to me that you're only hurting him by staying with him…"

Yumi blinked as she absorbed that. She hated to admit it…but Neji had something of a point…Neji caught this thoughtful look and drew closer with a devilish smirk on his lips. Taking her chin in his hand to get her to look at him, he spoke.

"He's so damn over-protective of you as is…" he went on, trying to force down his smirk, "Eventually, he's going to get so paranoid that he'll try to keep you locked away from all of your friends so that you'll never leave…Is that _really_ what you want?"

Yumi furrowed her brow.

"If it'll make _Chouji_ happy…" she mumbled.

"What about making _you_ happy?" he breathed, leaning forward until they were barely inches apart, "Would you really be happy with him treating you more and more like a doll than a person?"

"In't that what _you_ wanna do?" she asked back with a deadpan look.

"Yes," Neji admitted, "But who would hurt you more? I want you as a pet from the start while you think Chouji just loves you. However, the way things are now, he'll eventually want to make you _his_ pet as well…Come now…you know the right choice…come back to me and I'll protect you from this…"

Yumi furrowed her brow and stared down sadly, unable to think clearly at this hour and under these conditions.

"Anou…gimme until tomorrow night to think it over?" she pleaded, praying this would just make him _leave_ so she could get some sleep.

Neji smirked and moved away with a nod.

"Wakarimashita," he bowed, "I'll be eagerly waiting for you at my home."

He leaned in again and placed his hand at the back of her head.

"Until then," he purred, "Let me offer you something to consider."

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled her to him and as he kissed her. It was a little rough, but not bruising. It was also not very lasting as he pulled away a moment later. He turned and began walking away into the night.

"Ja ne, Yumi-chan," he chuckled.

Yumi shivered and closed the window before pulling the curtains closed. She glanced back at her sleeping koibito and stared at him carefully. He looked much thinner than he had a few days ago and he even looked a little fitful in his sleep. She sighed when she took a glance at the Hyuuga robes; looks like she'd be going to see Neji tomorrow _anyway_…however, she wondered if it would be the last time and if it would be just a short visit, or if she'd be _leaving_ the Akimichi house for the last time…Shakily, she crawled to Chouji's side again and cuddle close, her mind racing as she tried to get back to sleep. Chouji unconsciously turned a little and wrapped an arm around her.

"Daisuki…Yumi…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Yumi smiled up at him and hugged him happily as she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, taking in the sweet smell of his favored barbeque flavored chips.

* * *

**POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Okay, I've been talking with one of my buds on here about this story and she's actually been showing a bit of interest in seeing Yumi get with Neji…and I gotta ask…what do YOU, my long-time readers think? What's your position on this idea? I've said it before. This Neji thing is kinda new…I had **_**originally**_** planned on just ending the story with the three main couples deciding on marriage. However, then I recently threw this Neji thing into the mix and now, with her words about it, I'm not so sure…I'm also curious to know what you all think**

**So! Here's the deal! There are two choices;**

**Yumi stays with Chouji**

**vs**

**Yumi goes with Neji**

**What do you, my faithful readers, think? Which would YOU all like to see? I am currently working on the two alternate endings for chapter 24. Leave your choice in a review and I'll post whichever ending is chosen. Choose wisely. Make sure the one you send me is the one you REALLY want to see. I don't care if you're JUST now reading the story or if you're anonymous. I'm enabling those reviews now! Tell me!! What should I do?! GAHH!! Lol. JK, I'm just saying, lemme know your opinion. ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay!!! The results are in!!!...KINDA!!! I got 3 reviews...come on guys...lemme know what you think!!!**

**BG(me): Well, the results ended up being a 3-0 victory for Chouji**

**Yumi: Yay!!**

**BG: But...**

**Yumi: aw...**

**BG: I have an alternate ending...this chapter will be the reviewer's pick while everything after this chapter will be the ALTERNATE ENDING!!! The whole thing will end the same when it comes to the epilogue, but the stuff in between is going to be different...SO, without further gilding the lily, Chapter 24; Yumi Chooses Chouji!!!**

**Yumi: YAY!!!!**

**BG: ...Followed by the alternate chapter 24 where she leaves with Neji :)**

**Yumi: DAMMIT!!!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Chouji stretched languidly and sat up with a yawn. He glanced to his side and was surprised to find Yumi sitting up and staring at the bed sheets with a sad look on her pale face. He leaned over carefully.

"Daijobu ka?" he asked slowly.

Yumi glanced at him half-heartedly and nodded back before forcing herself to perk up a little.

"Chouji-kun," she began with a grin, "Let's go out for the day…we can go to all our favorite places…What do ya think?"

Chouji smiled and sighed in relief.

"That sounds great, Yumi-chan," he chuckled, "How 'bout I go fix you something to eat while you get ready?"

"In't that what _I'm_ 'sposed to do?" Yumi asked, confused.

Chouji shrugged.

"I owe you something for letting Kiba do that to you and not getting there on time…" he shook his head, "I plan to treat you like a princess from now on."

Yumi smiled at him as he stood and walked out of the room. She only prayed she'd be able to choose by the end of the day and that she'd choose correctly.

--

A sad frown was etched onto her face as she stared at the water. The end of the day she'd spent with Chouji was at the waterfall in the woods. The rest of the day had been spent at all of their favorite spots. They were alone for the most part and that's just what they wanted. He'd packed a nice dinner for the two of them and had even brought candles with them to set a very romantic mood. She'd asked if he'd maybe swim with her and, with a smile, he'd said yes. She was wearing a two-piece, but the black and blue top came down low enough that it covered her middle and the black bottoms of the swimsuit was a skirt combined with a pair of shorts. Chouji was wearing a pair of green trunks and one of his T-shirts with the Kanji for food on it. There was a pretty rainbow that had been created by the lovely sunset and the waterfall. Chouji glanced at Yumi with a smile, hoping that she was enjoying the lovely afternoon as much as he was. He was surprised however, to find that sad look sewn upon her pretty face.

"Do shita, Yumi…?" he asked sadly, "You've had that sad look all day…aren't you having a good time?"

"Mochiron, Chouji…" she replied slowly, "I'm just thinking about something…"

"What is it?" Chouji asked.

Yumi glanced at him and edged a little closer.

"Chouji…" she began slowly, "Listen…I want you to let me speak and finish what I start…Can you do that?"

Chouji nodded in understanding. Yumi took a deep breath.

"Okay…" she sighed, "Neji came around last night and woke me up…He told me that I really need to rethink being with you…Of course, I told him that that was stupid and that I _loved_ you…but he made a decent point…"

Chouji furrowed his brow in confusion.

"He said…" Yumi went on, "He said that I was hurting you…"

"Hurting me?" Chouji repeated, "What do you mean?"

"He mentioned how you nearly starved yourself because of me…" she explained, "You _do_ tend to get very emotional about me, Chouji-kun…I'm just worried I'll hurt you again…I don't know what to do…"

He pulled her knees to her chest and cried as she buried her face in her arms. Chouji sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Yumi…" he breathed, "Please don't cry…You've never hurt me…I was hurt because Kiba tried to hurt _you_. You weren't at fault because Kiba is so selfish…I only worry so much about you because I love you…I don't want that dog bastard to come near you and it sickens me that he'd take you away because that's not what you want."

Yumi glanced at Chouji carefully.

"So…if I had _wanted_ to be with Kiba—heaven forbid—you'd…be okay with it?" she asked, confused.

Chouji nodded slowly.

"And it's the same for this situation…" he tried to force a smile, "If you think you'd be better off with Neji and you really _want_ to go, I won't stop you…I just want you to be happy…I can't say I _want_ to you to leave…but I'm not gonna hold you back if that's what you want…"

Yumi nodded and leaned against him, trying to sort things out in her mind. A sad look came to her pale face as she sat up.

"Chouji…" she began slowly, "I know you say otherwise…but I also fear that you might start to get too protective of me…and…Anou…maybe it…_is_ best…"

Chouji sighed to himself and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's what you want," he forced another smile, betraying the tears rimming his eyes, "Then I'll support you, Yumi-chan…Daisuki wa…"

Yumi nodded and hugged Chouji happily.

"Daisuki wa mo mata…Chouji…" she cried.

Chouji smiled sadly as she pulled away and stood.

"I just can't decide yet!!!" she cried, pulling at her ears, "I'm gonna go tell Neji to gimme one more day!"

Chouji cocked his head to the side.

"What would it take to help you decide?" he asked.

"I 'ono…" Yumi shrugged in a melancholy tone, "Hm…Lemme go find Neji real quick and bring him back here…"

With that she walked off back home to grab Hanabi's clothes. Chouji meanwhile, took something from his pocket to stare down at it. Could everything with Yumi really be over? He supposed he wouldn't need this anymore if she made the decision to leave…The little golden bat almost frowned up at him as a tear trickled down his cheek. The butterfly seemed to have that same melancholy look as their embrace fell something short…What if Yumi _did_ want to leave? What would he do? His mother would go ballistic too. She'd even warned Yumi not to hurt Chouji or she'd never be allowed anywhere near the Akimichi home ever again…He hoped that things wouldn't come to that…he doubted that his heart would be able to take it anyway…He could feel it breaking now as it was…

--

Yumi walked up to the Hyuuga compound with Hanabi's clothes in hand. Around her waist was something of a dark blue skirt that was tied around her. In hindsight, she wondered if it was such a good idea to keep her swimsuit on without changing into something less revealing, but she decided that that wasn't important right now. Hinata and Hanabi were training in the courtyard with their father while Neji observed silently. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remain calm and collected as she stepped forward.

"Kon'nichi wa, Hinata-sama!!" she cried sweetly as she walked through the gates.

Neji had to fight down his blush after he took a glance at her. She just had to wear such a cute outfit?!? Hinata smiled and Hanabi bristled.

"What the hell are you doing with my clothes, you freak?!" the youngest Hyuuga demanded as she swiped the clothes from her.

Laughing nervously at Hanabi's wrath, Yumi tried to play it off.

"Anou…ask your cousin…" she replied shakily, "I'm just here to return them…I swear!"

Hinata sighed in relief as she walked over to her.

"So you're staying with Chouji-sama?" she asked happily, "That's so wonderful!!"

Yumi blinked before grimacing.

"Do everyone and their grandma know about that?" she whispered.

Hinata shook her head.

"Nope," she began before adding in a murmur, "I heard Neji talking to himself again last night…"

"That's…comforting…" Yumi sighed, "I actually need to talk to Neji alone real quick…if Hiashi-sama doesn't mind…"

Hiashi shrugged and called his girls back over to continue training. Neji stood and followed Yumi passed the gates to speak privately.

"Okay, listen," she began carefully, "I've spent all afternoon with Chouji and just recently, he told me that he wouldn't mind me choosing you if it's what I really wanted demo…I still can't decide…I don't want to hurt Chouji again but I don't think I wanna be a pet for the rest of my life…"

Neji stared at her carefully as he tried desperately to focus only on her words and not on just how cute she looked.

"I want you to come with me for a minute…" she went on, bringing him back to earth.

Neji nodded slowly before glancing back at Hiashi.

"I'll return shortly, Hiashi-sama!" he called before walking off after Yumi.

Hiashi shrugged before returning his focus to his daughters. Meanwhile, Yumi wondered if walking through the village with Neji was such a good idea…The two of them were receiving so many stares and murmurs whispered from one person to the next. Her ears pressed down against her head as she unconsciously moved closer to the Hyuuga.

"Why do they have to stare like that…?" she groaned miserably.

"They see a very pretty girl, ne?" Neji asked, "You shouldn't worry…I'd protect you…"

Yumi rolled her eyes as they neared the woods where they could make their way to the waterfall where Chouji was waiting. When they returned, Yumi noticed that Chouji was staring at something in his hands with a sad look on his face and a tear trickling down his cheek. He started when he heard them coming and quickly pocketed the item before standing up slowly. He didn't seem to want to look at Neji…

"Alright…" Yumi sighed, exasperated, "Here's the deal…I can't choose…I love Chouji, but I don't want to hurt him if I ever got hurt again…Neji is nice now, but I don't think I could ever be happy if I were with him and not Chouji…I know it ought to be obvious, but I just _can't_ decide!!!"

Chouji furrowed his brow and sighed before staring at the ground. In a desperate attempt, he knelt down upon one knee.

"Yumi!" he cried as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the object he'd been looking at earlier, "Onegai!! I don't want to lose you to someone who only sees you as some kind of pet!! I don't want to see you hurting because you'll be forced to stay with him!! Onegai!! Don't leave me now!!! I want you to be happy…I really do…but we've been through too much for this to die so easily…Yumi…"

He took her hand, earning a dark blush as he stared up at her with those dark eyes. He held up a small black box to her. Yumi's eyes widened as he slowly opened it.

"Yumi," he cried, "Won't you marry me?"

Yumi gasped and started nodding feverishly. Crying, she threw herself at Chouji and cried into his chest. Neji bristled at the sight as the two wept happily in each other's arms as Chouji slid the ring onto her tiny finger. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out!! Yumi was supposed to deny Chouji and fall into _his_ arms! What went wrong?!

"Gomen ne, Neji-sama…" Yumi said through her tears. "I just _can't_ leave Chouji!!! I love him so much!!! Please don't make me give him up!! I've decided…I'm not leaving him…"

Neji sighed and shook his head as he began walking away.

"My poor deluded little komori-chan…" he sighed to himself just loud enough for the two to hear, "you've no idea the mistake you're making…"

These cruel words went unheeded as Chouji and Yumi cuddled on the shore happily. Chouji held her close and whispered how happy he was and how much he loved her as she curled up in his lap.

"I'm so happy you're staying…" he breathed, "I doubt my heart would've been able to take it if you'd left…"

Yumi smiled up at him and began murmuring plans for an outdoor wedding among the flowers and the butterflies.

"There'll be butterflies all around," she described in an excited whisper, "All the butterflies wishing us a happy life!!! And Talim, Itachi, and Hinata will be there and Shikamaru…I think Talim would be my maid of honor…would Shika-kun be the best man?"

"Mochiron," Chouji chuckled back.

"I can see it so clearly…" Yumi giggled, "After we say 'I do' and when we kiss, they'll release billions of butterflies to carry our love throughout the village!"

Chouji smiled down at her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"That sounds wonderful…" he breathed before pulling her into a warm kiss.

* * *

**No translations, I think...**

**A/N: Okay for all you people out there who are reading the part where he says she can be with whoever she wants and it doesn't have to be him and are thinkin' "Chouji wouldn't say THAT!!" I think he would...Chouji seems like the kind of person who would put someone elses happiness before his own...so there...**

**I also know it might seem as though Neji gave up too easily, but that's also something I could see happening...that he shouldn't have to go through so much trouble right now for even a cute bat girl like Yumi...Perhaps in the epilogue, there'll be mention of how he keeps trying to win her, but otherwise, I figure someone as proper as Neji wouldn't continue to pursue her like Kiba...**

**Okay, lemme know what you think!! Coming soon with be the alternate ending!!**

**Also if it turns out you like the Alternate ending MORE lemme know and tell me if you want me to get rid of this one...**

**AND REVIEW!!! COME ON!!!!! LEAVE A COMMENT!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD!!! GIMME FEEDBACK DAMMIT!!!**


	26. Alternate Chapter 24

****

**Okay!!! I've finally finished with the beginning of the alternate series of events that come after chapter 23!**

**Yumi: [angry] do ya REALLY have to post this one? It's degrading!!**

**BG: ...yes...**

**Yumi: :[**

**BG: Anyway, I've not much to say about this chapter besides, enjoy!!**

**Yumi: How can they 'enjoy' it when I'm gonna leave my Chouji-kun?!**

**BG: Oh, hush up...things'll get better, just deal with it for now...**

**Yumi: So MEAN!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 (alternate)**

Chouji stretched languidly and sat up with a yawn. He glanced to his side and was surprised to find Yumi sitting up and staring at the bed sheets with a sad look on her pale face. He leaned over carefully.

"Daijobu ka?" he asked slowly.

Yumi glanced at him half-heartedly and nodded back before forcing herself to perk up a little.

"Chouji-kun," she began with a grin, "Let's go out for the day…we can go to all our favorite places…What do ya think?"

Chouji smiled and sighed in relief.

"That sounds great, Yumi-chan," he chuckled, "How 'bout I go fix you something to eat while you get ready?"

"In't that what _I'm_ 'sposed to do?" Yumi asked, confused.

Chouji shrugged.

"I owe you something for letting Kiba do that to you and not getting there on time…" he shook his head, "I plan to treat you like a princess from now on."

Yumi smiled at him as he stood and walked out of the room. She only prayed she'd be able to choose by the end of the day and that she'd choose correctly.

--

A sad frown was etched onto her face as she stared at the water. The end of the day she'd spent with Chouji was at the waterfall in the woods. The rest of the day had been spent at all of their favorite spots. They were alone for the most part and that's just what they wanted. He'd packed a nice dinner for the two of them and had even brought candles with them to set a very romantic mood. She'd asked if he'd maybe swim with her and, with a smile, he'd said yes. She was wearing a two-piece, but the black and blue top came down low enough that it covered her middle and the black bottoms of the swimsuit was a skirt combined with a pair of shorts. Chouji was wearing a pair of green trunks and one of his T-shirts with the Kanji for food on it. There was a pretty rainbow that had been created by the lovely sunset and the waterfall. Chouji glanced at Yumi with a smile, hoping that she was enjoying the lovely afternoon as much as he was. He was surprised however, to find that sad look sewn upon her pretty face.

"Do shita, Yumi…?" he asked sadly, "You've had that sad look all day…aren't you having a good time?"

"Mochiron, Chouji…" she replied slowly, "I'm just thinking about something…"

"What is it?" Chouji asked.

Yumi glanced at him and edged a little closer.

"Chouji…" she began slowly, "Listen…I want you to let me speak and finish what I start…Can you do that?"

Chouji nodded in understanding. Yumi took a deep breath.

"Okay…" she sighed, "Neji came around last night and woke me up…He told me that I really need to rethink being with you…Of course, I told him that that was stupid and that I _loved_ you…but he made a decent point…"

Chouji furrowed his brow in confusion.

"He said…" Yumi went on, "He said that I was hurting you…"

"Hurting me?" Chouji repeated, "What do you mean?"

"He mentioned how you nearly starved yourself because of me…" she explained, "You _do_ tend to get very emotional about me, Chouji-kun…I'm just worried I'll hurt you again…I don't know what to do…"

He pulled her knees to her chest and cried as she buried her face in her arms. Chouji sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Yumi…" he breathed, "Please don't cry…You've never hurt me…I was hurt because Kiba tried to hurt _you_. You weren't at fault because Kiba is so selfish…I only worry so much about you because I love you…I don't want that dog bastard to come near you and it sickens me that he'd take you away because that's not what you want."

Yumi glanced at Chouji carefully.

"So…if I had _wanted_ to be with Kiba—heaven forbid—you'd…be okay with it?" she asked, confused.

Chouji nodded slowly.

"And it's the same for this situation…" he tried to force a smile, "If you think you'd be better off with Neji and you really _want_ to go, I won't stop you…I just want you to be happy…I can't say I _want_ to you to leave…but I'm not gonna hold you back if that's what you want…"

Yumi nodded and leaned against him, trying to sort things out in her mind. A sad look came to her pale face as she sat up.

"Chouji…" she began slowly, "I know you say otherwise…but I also fear that you might start to get too protective of me…and…Anou…maybe it…_is_ best…"

Chouji sighed to himself and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's what you want," he forced another smile, betraying the tears rimming his eyes, "Then I'll support you, Yumi-chan…Daisuki wa…"

Yumi nodded and hugged Chouji happily.

"Daisuki wa mo mata…Chouji…" she cried.

Chouji smiled sadly as she pulled away and stood.

"I just can't decide yet!!!" she cried, pulling at her ears, "I'm gonna go tell Neji to gimme one more day!"

Chouji cocked his head to the side.

"What would it take to help you decide?" he asked.

"I 'ono…" Yumi shrugged in a melancholy tone, "Hm…Lemme go find Neji real quick and bring him back here…"

With that she walked off back home to grab Hanabi's clothes. Chouji meanwhile, took something from his pocket to stare down at it. Could everything with Yumi really be over? He supposed he wouldn't need this anymore if she made the decision to leave…The little golden bat almost frowned up at him as a tear trickled down his cheek. The butterfly seemed to have that same melancholy look as their embrace fell something short…What if Yumi _did_ want to leave? What would he do? His mother would go ballistic too. She'd even warned Yumi not to hurt Chouji or she'd never be allowed anywhere near the Akimichi home ever again…He hoped that things wouldn't come to that…he doubted that his heart would be able to take it anyway…He could feel it breaking now as it was…

--

Yumi walked up to the Hyuuga compound with Hanabi's clothes in hand. Around her waist was something of a dark blue skirt that was tied around her. In hindsight, she wondered if it was such a good idea to keep her swimsuit on without changing into something less revealing, but she decided that that wasn't important right now. Hinata and Hanabi were training in the courtyard with their father while Neji observed silently. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remain calm and collected as she stepped forward.

"Kon'nichi wa, Hinata-sama!!" she cried sweetly as she walked through the gates.

Neji had to fight down his blush after he took a glance at her. She just had to wear such a cute outfit?!? Hinata smiled and Hanabi bristled.

"What the hell are you doing with my clothes, you freak?!" the youngest Hyuuga demanded as she swiped the clothes from her.

Laughing nervously at Hanabi's wrath, Yumi tried to play it off.

"Anou…ask your cousin…" she replied shakily, "I'm just here to return them…I swear!"

Hinata sighed in relief as she walked over to her.

"So you're staying with Chouji-sama?" she asked happily, "That's so wonderful!!"

Yumi blinked before grimacing.

"Do everyone and their grandma know about that?" she whispered.

Hinata shook her head.

"Nope," she began before adding in a murmur, "I heard Neji talking to himself again last night…"

"That's…comforting…" Yumi sighed, "I actually need to talk to Neji alone real quick…if Hiashi-sama doesn't mind…"

Hiashi shrugged and called his girls back over to continue training. Neji stood and followed Yumi passed the gates to speak privately.

"Okay, listen," she began carefully, "I've spent all afternoon with Chouji and just recently, he told me that he wouldn't mind me choosing you if it's what I really wanted demo…I still can't decide…I don't want to hurt Chouji again but I don't think I wanna be a pet for the rest of my life…"

Neji stared at her carefully as he tried desperately to focus only on her words and not on just how cute she looked.

"I want you to come with me for a minute…" she went on, bringing him back to earth.

Neji nodded slowly before glancing back at Hiashi.

"I'll return shortly, Hiashi-sama!" he called before walking off after Yumi.

Hiashi shrugged before returning his focus to his daughters. Meanwhile, Yumi wondered if walking through the village with Neji was such a good idea…The two of them were receiving so many stares and murmurs whispered from one person to the next. Her ears pressed down against her head as she unconsciously moved closer to the Hyuuga.

"Why do they have to stare like that…?" she groaned miserably.

"They see a very pretty girl, ne?" Neji asked, "You shouldn't worry…I'd protect you…"

Yumi rolled her eyes as they neared the woods where they could make their way to the waterfall where Chouji was waiting. When they returned, Yumi noticed that Chouji was staring at something in his hands with a sad look on his face and a tear trickling down his cheek. He started when he heard them coming and quickly pocketed the item before standing up slowly. He didn't seem to want to look at Neji…

"Alright…" Yumi sighed, exasperated, "Here's the deal…I can't choose…I love Chouji, but I don't want to hurt him if I ever got hurt again…Neji is nice now, but I don't think I could ever be happy if I were with him and not Chouji…I know it ought to be obvious, but I just _can't_ decide!!!"

Chouji furrowed his brow and sighed before staring at the ground.

"Yumi…" he said softly, "Go with Neji-sama…"

The other two had to do a double-take when they heard this.

"D-Demo…Chouji-kun…?" Yumi stuttered, "Do shite?"

"Neji can take care of you much better than I can…" Chouji explained sadly, "He's wealthy and can keep you in comfort. I don't know what _I'd_ do if anything ever happened to you, but I know that Neji-sama wouldn't be so emotional. He'd be able to handle the situation with cunning and he wouldn't allow emotions to get in his way. I don't want you to go…but I can't be selfish…onegai…please go with him…I'll be okay…"

Yumi stared at Chouji carefully and sadly. He wanted her to go…? Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"I must say, Akimichi-san," he spoke slowly and solemnly, "You're taking this far better than I imagined…"

"Well," Chouji mumbled, "I may not have learned _too_ much as a ninja, but I have learned when to admit defeat…"

Chouji turned to Yumi and gave her a smile.

"I'll keep the real story from mama," he assured her, "I don't want her to bar you from our home if you ever want to visit, so I'll tell her it was a mutual thing…I want you to know that, if things don't work well, you can come back…Don't feel obligated to stay with Neji unless you want to, okay?"

Yumi nodded slowly as Chouji turned to collect their picnic.

"I'll clean things up here…why don't you head on home to collect anything you want to take with you?"

"O…Okay, Chouji…" Yumi replied, "Th-Thank you…"

She and Neji turned and began walking back to the Akimichi compound. Yumi took a glance at Chouji as he was collecting everything to return it to the basket. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes, which only led to more confusion. If it made him so miserable, then why would he tell her to be with Neji? Why not beg her to stay? A sigh heaved from her chest as Neji held her closer and as she turned away from Chouji again.

"I'm sorry, Chouji-kun…" she mumbled so only she could hear as Neji led her on.

* * *

**No translations, I believe...**

**A/N: Okay, stop freaking out...It's like I said, things will look better later...For now, just deal with this...She'll see through her folly and will return to Chouji soon enough...I think...**

**Yumi: 00'''what do you mean 'You think'?!?! It's YOUR story!!! YOU control it!!!!!**

**Me: I do...?**

**Yumi: o0'''' -_- I'm doomed...**


	27. Chapter 25

**Okay, I get it, you guys aren't very into this alternate stuff...I'm sorry...however, I urge you to keep reading. This IS going to get better...:\**

**Also to the person who said something about drawing Yumi, please do!! iFoxFox, if you draw Yumi, PM me and let me know. If you have a devART account, send me a link, if not, you can access my email on this site. You can use that instead. I can't WAIT to see your rendering of Yumi!! XD**

**Anyway, PLEASE send me a review after you finish this chapter!! :) This is a chapter following the events of the alternate chapter to chappy 24...In case that was confusing.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Chouji trudged home sadly, his eyes downcast. Never before had his heart felt so heavy. Yumi hadn't looked happy at all when she'd left with Neji…However, he knew this was for the better. His sweet komori would now be well taken care of…And if she was ever far too unhappy with Neji, she would always be welcome home. He glanced up as he neared his home and started when he saw his mother standing there with a glare.

"M-Mama?" he stuttered, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Yumi?" she snapped back.

"Mama…" Chouji sighed, "Yumi and I decided to take a little time off our relationship…She's gone to stay with a friend…"

"A friend, hm?" Hanako scoffed, "Who?"

"Just a close friend," Chouji shrugged; he was a pretty bad liar.

"Oh…Chouji, since when is she 'close friends' with that Hyuuga boy?" Hanako snapped.

Chouji winced and sighed.

"Mama, please don't be angry," he pleaded, "Yumi is going to go stay with Hinata for a while…I promise."

"Chouji, I know when you're lying to me!" Hanako shouted, "I am going to go down to the Hyuuga compound to give that little witch a piece of my mind!!"

"Mama!!" Chouji cried as she stormed back into the house to find Chouza.

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga compound, Yumi was being led back to Neji's room. He'd told her not to bother with any clothes from the Akimichi house and that _he_ would be doing all of her shopping for her now. She chose not to argue; too wrought with sadness to say anything against it. Upon reaching his bedroom, he released her hand and walked over to his closet and to a box he'd hidden earlier that day.

"Yumi," he began as he picked up the box and walked back over to her, "Put this on."

Furrowing her brow, Yumi took the box and opened it to find a pretty Lolita gown. She glanced at him and blushed.

"Aren't you gonna leave so I can change?" she stuttered.

"No," he replied, "While you dress, I'm going to explain the terms of our arrangement."

With a sigh, Yumi nodded and turned away from him. Shakily, pulled off her shirt, leaving her bra on before pulling on the gown.

"Now," he began carefully, "You will sleep in my bed with me, you will eat with me, if you choose, you may bathe with me. You will not leave this compound with out being escorted by Hinata or myself."

Yumi sighed as she listened and as she pulled her Capri pants off under the dress. It was obviously going to be a little insufferable until she got used to it…if she EVER got used to it…

"And one more thing," Neji smirked as he placed his hands on her shoulders once she'd finished dressing, "You will wear this for me at all hours unless I say otherwise."

She gasped a little as he wrapped a black band around her neck. A small bell chimed as she glanced down to see it was a collar.

"Oh, there is actually one thing I forgot to mention," he breathed into her ear, "Hiashi-sama hasn't grown accustomed to you as of yet. Until I say otherwise, you will not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear?"

Yumi nodded sadly and bowed her head as he hugged her tight.

"Love you…" he breathed cynically.

--

Hanako had murder in her eyes as she stormed up to the Hyuuga compound. A guard spied her and stopped her.

"Ma'am," he said sternly, "What is you business here?"

"I need to speak with Yumi," she snapped back, "the little bat-eared girl? I need to speak with her _now_!"

He looked taken aback, but nodded and led her to the main house where the family was sitting down to dinner. Neji smirked at Yumi as he cupped her chin and held a bite of food up to her lips.

"Say 'ah', Komori-kun," he chuckled.

Yumi sighed and opened her mouth to accept the bite of food. He plopped it in her mouth and she chewed slowly, unable to enjoy the food. Neji smiled triumphantly as he grabbed another bite from her plate using her chopsticks. A guard stepped into the room and bowed.

"Gomen nasai, Hiashi-sama," he apologized, "This woman approached us and demanded to see the bat girl."

Hanako pushed past the man and glared at Yumi before gasping when she noted the collar around her throat. Yumi made to speak when she was shot a dirty look from Neji and was silenced. Covering her hand with her mouth she glanced at Hiashi and bowed.

"G-Gomen nasai," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to interrupt your meal. I…I'll be on my way…"

She left without another word. Yumi watched her leave sadly. Was she angry with her? Did she hate her because she'd come here? Bowing her head, she sighed. It was likely…Personally, she hated herself. She couldn't imagine how badly Chouji must've been hurting. She wanted so badly to go home. Unfortunately, she'd vowed in her mind to try this. To try and bring an end to his pain was all she wanted and this was the only thing she could think of to do that. She glanced at Neji again as he took her chin in his hand to continued feeding her. Meanwhile, Hanako was rushing home, tears in her eyes. How could she have thought so poorly of Yumi?! The poor dear looked positively miserable!! She must've been _tricked_ into staying with the Hyuuga's! When she reached her home, she ran inside and to Chouji and Chouza.

"Mama, doshita?" Chouji gasped as she hugged Chouza close.

"I went to find Yumi…" Hanako cried, "and I saw her with a collar on her neck and looking absolutely beaten down!! Chouji, I think she's there against her will!! You've gotta go get her!"

"Mama…" Chouji sighed, "It's okay."

"What do you mean, Chouji?" Chouza gasped, "She's being treated like an animal!"

"I know…" Chouji sniffled, "Let me explain…"

Chouza and Hanako nodded and listened.

"Neji likes Yumi too…" he began sadly, "He wants her to be with _him_ and for her to stay with him as his pet…It was a long day for her to decide whether to stay with me or go with him…"

"And she chose that Hyuuga over my sweet baby boy?!" Hanako shouted angrily, "What's wrong with her?!"

"Mama," Chouji sighed, "I _told_ her to leave with him!"

A silence followed his exclamation.

"What…?" Chouza gasped.

"Papa…Neji's family is wealthy," Chouji replied sadly, "He can take care of her and give her everything she needs. I just want her taken care of…Also…Neji…Neji wouldn't get as emotional as I do if Yumi ever somehow got in trouble…I do…I just…I want her to be safe and live well…"

"Chouji…" Chouza sighed, "Is this what _she_ wanted?"

"I don't know…" Chouji shrugged sadly, "I just know it was best…Don't worry, though…If she wants, I told her she could come home…Maybe she's just giving it a shot…If she's sad there, she can come home."

Chouza sighed again and shook his head.

"Chouji…Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Chouji nodded, earning a nod from his father.

"Alright…" he exulted, "I will trust your decision."

"Chouza!!" Hanako scolded.

"I believe Chouji knows what he's doing," Chouza said, hushing her, "Let him go through with this."

Hanako sighed angrily, and stormed from the room. Obviously, she wasn't happy with this decision. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Chouza led him to the kitchen to prepare a meal while Hanako went to blow off some steam.

--

A smirk played on the Hyuuga's face as he led Yumi into the spacious bathroom.

"Time for a bath, Komori-kun," he purred.

"Y-You're staying again?" she stuttered.

"Why not?" Neji smirked back as he began undressing.

Yumi bit her lip.

"Th-Then please, I wanna wear towels in the bath like before!" she cried shakily.

He chuckled.

"I suppose that's alright…" he chortled.

Yumi sighed as she slowly undid the lace of the dress before letting it pool around her legs. She reached for a towel and held it around her shoulders with one hand as she removed her bra and panties with the other. Once she was completely undressed, she wrapped the towel tightly around herself. She looked up at Neji as he walked past her, a towel wrapped around his waist. He reached forward and turned a few of the faucets for a bubble bath for her. He smiled back at her and held his hand out for her to take. She grimaced, but took his hand and let him help her into the bathtub. She sat in the slowly rising water and held her arms.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked as he sat down beside her.

"Anou…" Yumi mumbled, "Would…Would you allow me to see Chouza? I mean…he's the only father figure I've ever had…He's all I have to look to for advice and encouragement…"

Neji smiled gently and petted her soft hair.

"I suppose that will be alright…" he breathed, cupping her chin and drawing near her, "Yes…to please you…I will allow it…"

Yumi blushed as he gently kissed her before sitting back again. She looked away again and closed her eye sadly. His hand on her shoulder made her eyes open once more and brought her gaze back to him as he pulled her close.

"I see no reason not to enjoy this time alone," he breathed as he noted her confused look.

Whimpering, Yumi nodded and looked away from him as he held her. She almost found herself sighing in relief when the bathroom door slid open again. Hinata gasped slightly as Neji glanced back at her.

"G-Gomen!" she cried, "I…I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hinata!" Yumi cried excitedly, "W-Won't you join us?! We're wearing towels…co-ed, ya know?"

She gazed at Hinata with pleading eyes. In understanding, Hinata walked over to them and grabbed a towel. She removed the robe she was wearing after turning away and wrapped the towel around her naked body. After doing so, she walked over to the tub and slid into the water beside Yumi, casting a nervous glance at her cousin. Neji rolled his eyes and reached for a bar of soap. Taking this chance, Yumi mouthed a quick 'Thank you' to Hinata before sitting back against Neji's arm as he held the bar of soap to her to help wash her. With a blush, Yumi took the soap and smiled cutely.

"No no," she forced a giggle, "Let me wash you first…"

He blinked once or twice before smiling and leaning back against the wall of the tub again. Yumi forced herself to smile as she began scrubbing at his warm, perfect skin with the soap in her hand. She furrowed her brow, hoping to hurry this bath up. Hinata noted this as well. She wanted to talk to her, but, obviously, talking with Neji sitting there wasn't an option. Once she'd finished, Yumi helped rinse the suds from his body. He smirked and patted her head again before taking the soap from her hand.

"Shall I was _you_ now?" he purred.

"G-Gomen," Yumi laughed nervously, "I kinda wanted to spend some time with Hinata-sama…You and I will be spending all our time together…I rarely see Hinata anymore…Please?"

Neji sighed, but smiled a little.

"Alright," he breathed, caressing her cheek, "After your finished, you can come back to my bedroom…"

Yumi nodded in understanding as he kissed her forehead and reached for another towel. Sitting back against the wall of the tub, Yumi looked away from him. He set the wet towel aside for the servant to pick up and wrapped the dry one around his waist before walking out of the bathroom with his clothes in hand. Once he was gone, Yumi sighed in relief and let herself start to cry.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, furrowing her brow.

"Hinata-sama…" Yumi cried, "I miss my Chou-kun!!!"

"Then why don't you go back to him?" Hinata asked, furrowing her brow, "You're obviously unhappy here. Go back home to your Chouji."

"Hinata…" Yumi sniffled, "You don't understand…I know how miserable _I_ made Chouji…He could've killed himself while he worried over me when all that Kiba nonsense went on…"

"_That's_ why you're here with Neji-niisan?" Hinata scoffed, "That's not a good reason…Chouji loves you and you love him…I bet he's hurting even more now that you're not around…You should go back to him…"

Sighing, Yumi stared down at the water.

"Chouji said he wanted me to come here…" she mumbled, "He wants Neji to take care of me…but he said if I wasn't happy, I could go home to him…"

"Then go home…" Hinata urged gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I can't…" Yumi sighed, "I want to try and make this work at least…to be taken care of the way Chouji wants…If…If I can't take it after a day or so…I'm leaving…"

Hinata sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Yumi nodded sadly.

"Okay…" Hinata nodded, "I'll do whatever I can to help you, I guess."

"Arigato," Yumi breathed happily.

--

Yumi sighed sadly as she entered Neji's room, staring the floor which her feet held her up on. She felt so tired; as if she was worn out. Somehow, this fatigue lade her heart; it was not a physical tiredness. She felt as if her spirit was being pulled apart; by love and by jealously. Having taken jealousy to please her love...She felt so utterly torn; merely shreds of her being lie in the midst of her happiness.

"Why is my Yumi so sad?" Neji purred as he took a gentle hold of her wrist.

Yumi looked at him carefully. Should she tell him it was Chouji that was on her mind? Would that anger him? With a sigh, she shook her head.

"D-Daijobu…" she replied.

Neji cocked his head to the side as he pulled her into his arms. She looked up into his face and furrowed her brow slightly. He leaned down to her and pressed his soft lips to hers warmly. Yumi whimpered a little as he held her closer and carefully began leading her back and into the room. After pulling away, he smiled down at her and eased her down to lie on the bed. Yumi watched him as he lay beside her and pulled her to him as he dragged the covers over them. He smirked down at her as he leaned back down to plant one more kiss on her cheek before lying beside her to sleep. Sighing again, Yumi turned onto her side and closed her eyes sadly as she unwillingly let herself relax.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think there are any translations needed...**

**Okay, same old stuff as usual, please don't bite my head off. I'm sorry if you don't like it...Please review anyway...**

**Also, I'm sorry I was so late updating. I'll try to keep up with updates sooner...**


	28. Note to Readers

**Okay. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm getting tired of trying to work on this story...I truly enjoyed writing it, but I can't think of anything...I have no idea what to write for subsequent chapters for the alternative ending to chapter 24. At least...I've not received encouragement to do so.**

**As the author, I prefer to write stories that people like to read and also comment on should they feel the need. Since this is the case, I'd like the opinion of you, the reader. In a review, I'd like you to cast your vote.**

**If you'd like me to continue with the events that were set to follow the alternate ending of chapter 24 with the Neji problem. Let me know.**

**If not, write it in your review.**

**Do you, the reader, say 'Yay' or 'Nay' to this Neji thing? If you don't want it, I'd like to make it clear that the alternate chapter 24 WILL BE DELETED.**

**A review to this notice is very welcome and would be very appreciated. Please, I take your comments into high regard. I truly want your opinion.**

**It should be noted, by the by, that the story DOES have an ending that I'm pretty certain of. The events of which are basically unchanged even with the alternate chapter 24 and anything that might've followed that. I'll be posting that as soon as I'm able. I have a lot of work with school, so I may not be able to update as much as I'd like, but I'd like to make it clear that I'll have an ending written up soon.**

**So please, on your way out, click that 'Review this story/chapter' button down there and tell me what you think.**


End file.
